


Prince of Flour

by Susimau



Series: Overshadow [1]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Pirate, Anal Sex, Blood and Injury, CaSANova!San, Captain!Hongjoong, Crack moments, Doctor/Cook!Yunho, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Romance, Exhibitionism, First Mate!Mingi, Gore, Heavy Angst, Hints of OT8, Hongjoong has a whip and wears heels, Lookout!Wooyoung, Loss of Virginity, Mentioned Other K-pop Artist(s), Multi, Navigator!Yeosang, Public Sex, Selfcest, Sex Toys, Smut, Stowaway!Seonghwa, Strong Boy!Jongho, Unsafe Sex, pirate slang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:35:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 34
Words: 70,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22088755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Susimau/pseuds/Susimau
Summary: Seonghwa accidentally gets kidnapped by a group of savage pirates, and his only way to live is by pretending he is some important prince. Now he just has to find a way off a ship in the middle of the ocean and escape from a captain that is entirely too much for him to endure.OrSeonghwa is whipped for Hongjoong, and Hongjoong is falling head over heels for this stupid pretend prince. (Quite literally)
Relationships: Ateez/Dark!Ateez, Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Series: Overshadow [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1617121
Comments: 827
Kudos: 1330





	1. A Stormy Day

It rained on that fateful day.

Seonghwa's hair was plastered wetly against his forehead; his head bowed in retaliation against the strong winds pulling at his frame. He guided their horse with one hand; the other one held the palm of his mother, keeping her in the security behind his frame.

They had long since stopped to uphold their conversation, every breath needed in the suffocating storm and their boots slippery on the wet and muddy path.

The dark twilight of the sky had not lifted yet; the sun was just about to rise and hopefully shoo any clouds away. A market day never was fun when the weather toyed with the merchants like that.

Seonghwa's mother slipped and let out a warning yell. Seonghwa quickly turned around to catch her before she could tumble down into a ditch. After he made sure she was alright they kept going again, their hands cold and clammy in each other.

Seonghwa could already see the town wall grow closer like a looming shadow not far from them. He pitied the few soldiers that manned the ranks, their torches dancing like little fireflies under the dark and angry sky.

Lightning was seen in the distance, splitting the sky above the ocean in the east and thunder followed not that soon after. Seonghwa cursed under his breath, throwing his dripping hair back.

When they had finally passed the open gates, and the rhythmic pitter-patter of hooves on the rough paving accompanied them again, Seonghwa, too, sighed inwardly.

He absolutely loathed having to travel through the rain with his mother. She would get sick again and work too hard, making Seonghwa worry constantly.

The rain pattered down on them ruthlessly, but the sky indeed seemed to be clearing up. Through the thick blanket of clouds, some rays of sunshine peeked through like God's grace coming to earth. Maybe it could become a beautiful day still.

Seonghwa's clothes were soaked to his bones, and he led them under the roof of some inn, gently patting the horse, while his mother wrung out her wet locks. Her eyes seemed lively and happy as she met Seonghwa's gaze. Relieved, he smiled a bit distortedly.

"What, we made it, stop looking so downtrodden." She had to stretch a bit to pinch his cheek, lifting his mood again. With a bigger smile, he gently copied the gesture also.

"Don't you dare get sick. I won't be able to do more than I normally do," he warned her, barely angry and gripped the cold reins more securely in his hand.

"I won't, dear. Come on; we still have to set everything up and bring our dear Jimmy to Jimmy."

Jimmy was their indulgent horse, but Jimmy was also the stable boy they usually entrusted Jimmy with.

Seonghwa led the way again, walking closely next to Jimmy, who still had to pull their heavy load. Not many people were on the streets already at this time, just some cloaked figures running through the rain with heavy curses on their lips.

Seonghwa was positive that the sky would clear up again soon.

They arrived at the central marketplace not long after. As soon as they did, Seonghwa's mother wandered off to chat with the nice butcher lady from one village over. Seonghwa relieved Jimmy of his burden and rewarded him with an apple. Once the horse was calm and happy, he took him to Jimmy.

Jimmy loved Jimmy (both did), and the human one promised Seonghwa to take care of the horse until the day was over. He gave Seonghwa a sympathetic glance, wishing him luck with the weather and their sells for the day.

Seonghwa came back again and busied his hands with setting up their cosy little stand. Soon, he sorted the thankfully dry loaves of bread into a neat order. They had been baking them all week long, preparing for Friday in order to sell them here. It was a lot of work, cooking all week and then coming here every Friday. The travel was long, nearly 3 hours on foot but it was rewarding all the same.

Also, Seonghwa had grown to like this place, the bustling market with its colourful stands.

Putting everything together did not take long, and soon the rain stopped too to let the first rays of sunlight touch the wet streets hesitantly.

Seonghwa shook out his drying hair while he searched for his mother with his eyes. She seemed to have greeted all of her friends by now and now returned over to him to thank him for his help.

"Now, shall we get to work? I've heard there are a lot of ships this week, the chances are good for us to sell a lot." She seemed delighted, gently pushing Seonghwa over with her hip to get to the middle of their cart. With a chuckle, Seonghwa plundered their bags for their breakfast.

"That's good. Here." He gave her her share and nibbled on his portion himself ad he entertained his eyes with the first people that milled around on the place. As bad as the day had started, right now, it looked like it still might become a good one.

-

"Oh, I completely forgot! I was asked earlier by a nice naval gentleman, whether we could bring one of the loaves of bread to the docks for him! Can you go real quick, sweetie? I will finish up here."

The day had been a success as he had predicted. Nearly all of their pieces of bread had been sold and the last few they had exchanged with other merchants. They now had fresh vegetables, fruit, and meat, enough to last them through the week. Seonghwa was quite content.

"Sure. Did you put one aside for him?"

"Yes, here; take it." She handed him another loaf. "He told me his ship was a merchant one's as he was just travelling these days. You should find it on the main docks. He already paid and everything."

He saluted amusedly and hastened off to catch the man before it turned completely dark out.

The way down to the docks was enclosed by inns and shops, delicious smells wafting to Seonghwa from all around him had him sigh dreamily. His stomach rumbled in question and urged him to go just a bit faster.

He wanted to eat already and then return home and sleep for about five days.

Down at the docks, there was really only one ship anchored in the main area, a sleek schooner with neatly reefed sails. It was a beautiful vessel, and Seonghwa declared it was fitting, not knowing enough about the nautical field to know whether this was a merchant's ship or not.

With quick steps, he scaled the plank and peered around on deck. Of course, he had no idea who he was looking for, but if the man had paid, he could just leave the bread here.

With a quick glance to the treacherous skies, Seonghwa stepped over to a scuttle that had to lead down to a storage area. It was dark inside, four steps disappearing in the dark steeply and he left the hatch open as he cautiously stepped inside.

"Anybody here? I was supposed to bring bread!"

He saw anything barely, really just some hammocks and barrels but then at once, something moved in the dark.

And it moved quickly.

Seonghwa stumbled backwards with the bread lifted in defence, yelling out a warning.

A just as panicked yell answered him, and then a tall man emerged from the shadows. He held a wooden mace threateningly above his head.

Seonghwa screamed as it came down upon him without any signs of halting. Pain flared at the side of his head as it hit him, hard.

Dark spots danced in front of his eyes, and then he stumbled around his whitened sight. Then, he fell onto his knees and lost consciousness.


	2. Stowaway

Seonghwa awoke to the sound of heavy boots on wooden planks and loud male voices growing closer. For a moment, he stayed where he had sprawled on the uncomfortable ground and blinked rapidly.

He remembered getting knocked down suddenly, remembered his task and why he came here.

However, it seemed like he laid in some cell right now, and the ground beneath him was swaying precariously. With a silent curse, he turned around to lift his hands to the injury at his head.

It hurt upon pressure and there dried blood caked his hair, but apart from that he seemed fine, the hit had been not as powerful as he had expected.

Seonghwa elevated his head as two men stepped into his vision and halted in front of the iron bars between them. His stomach churned.

So far he had hoped there had been some misunderstanding, some accident, and he could go home safely still. But these two savage-looking gentlemen seemed not too keen on that.

One of the two was the man who had knocked out Seonghwa. He was tall, and his dark eyes exuded a coldness that made Seonghwa subconsciously lean back from him further. He wore a sleeveless grey vest with nothing underneath, some brownish pants that had been mended countless of times and leather boots. His strangely red hair stood out in the dim darkness of the swaying room.

The other guy, however, disclosed everything about their preoccupation.

He had a devious smirk lazily playing around his lips that were adorned by a silver piercing underneath his lower one. It was a snake that curled around his flesh. The looks alone made Seonghwa incredibly uncomfortable. His hair was long and done into blonde, and black dreadlocks held back by a red hairband and further pulled up into a ponytail. He donned all black clothing and a matching red sash wrapped around his hips on which a cutlass dangled dangerously.

Seonghwa was done for.

"Ahoy, landlubber. Care to explain yer sweet visit to us?" The smaller man addressed Seonghwa. His hooded eyes glinted sinisterly.

Seonghwa nervously swallowed. He glanced at the other man, not knowing what kind of explanation he gave already. His hesitance was mistaken for fear.

"Still can't believe ye just forgot 'im 'ere. Capt'n will be angry." Dreadlocks grinned up to the other man who just drew his brows tight while his eyes never left Seonghwa's face. Seonghwa shifted uncomfortably.

"What did ye want on this ship, prettyboy? Ye know ye be shark bait soon if ye don't answer. We be the nice ones 'ere."

Seonghwa was so done for, and his brain had difficulties in comprehending the grammar of the other. The pirate. They were pirates.

"I wanted... To deliver something. But I got the wrong ship." Seonghwa was sweating by now, wracking his head for some way out. He had no possessions to promise them, nothing to keep him alive.

The one talking grabbed the bars between them by now. His fingers were adorned by heavy rings and clanged noisily against the metal. With rapt attention, he stared at Seonghwa.

"Ye be truly no man of the seas, huh?"

Seonghwa shook his head quickly, wishing for their sympathy. He had had no ulterior motives at all he just made a terrible naive mistake.

"To the Cap it be." Dreadlocks reached to his belt and drew some hidden key out of a pocket. The redhaired man grabbed his arm before he could open the door, however.

"Why nay throw 'im o'erboard without bothering Cap?" His voice was deep and throaty, nothing like the shrill scream Seonghwa had heard from him earlier, but maybe he had just imagined that. He clasped his wet hands together in his lap, trying to stop their angsty tremors.

"'tis a man, no mere boy. He looks exotic, don't ye think, matey?"

Yes, Seonghwa did. His blond hair was a rarity between all the dark-haired people in those lands, some legacy from one of his ancestors. Maybe he could declare his worth through them.

Seonghwa was terribly scared as they opened the protective bars and the smaller one intruded to pull Seonghwa up on his feet roughly. He trembled like a leaf in the wind and his knees threatened to give out on him any time, but he shuffled forward still.

He needed to go home, needed to see to his mother. He sincerely wished for mercy.

Seonghwa was dragged through the ship's hull, going upstairs once to the storage area and then getting pulled on deck through the same scuttle he had entered before.

The first thing that hit him was the smell. Seonghwa had never been out at sea before, and the intense stench of fish and stale water hit him accompanied by nausea. Then he noticed the people around him. Some were working; some were openly staring. It was a smaller ship, so he counted seven at first glance, one seeming more terrifying than the next. Even more critical: they were in the middle of an endless ocean.

He was lost.

He was pushed forward again, towards the back of the ship where another staircase led up to a wheel. Some people quickly moved out of their way as if Seonghwa might be poisonous upon touch, and the redhair left their side too. He marched to the door underneath the gallery and knocked on what could only be the captain's quarters.

Seonghwa was pulled to a halt a few steps away. In the middle of glancing around cautiously, he was abruptly kicked into the back of his knees brutally. He tumbled to his knees without resistance.

Laughter tickled his ears when he had to support himself with his hands, looking around worriedly. The pirate with the dreadlocks was standing at his side innocently and had the audacity to gift him a wink.

Seonghwa decided wisely to stay where he was. He merely sat up a bit as the door in front of them sprung open.

The man that stepped out looked... terrifying. He seemed absolutely wild, like some beast that wore human skin. Judging by his features, he was far too young for a captain, but the roughish grin that split his young face made him just the more fearsome.

His brown hair was short at the front and long and entangled in the back. Some pearls and such were braided into it and danged noisily around his neck. He also bore a white shirt that was closed halfway held together by what looked like a leather belt. Black pants and brown high boots that had dried blood caked over them and its high heels ended his appearance.

Despite the shoes, he stepped forwards gracefully. As he stepped close, Seonghwa got a clearer view of his tanned chest and the many necklaces and rings and wristbands he wore. He took his aura of captain with him, that had Seonghwa feel as if gravity had doubled, his body glued to the spot.

The piercing guy seemed oh so harmless suddenly.

Seonghwa was caught in the savage eyes of the captain like prey. He gawked up at him with wide eyes as the pirate closed in on him. Seonghwa suddenly wished he had more information on pirates and would have been able to know how high of a tier this guy was. Was his name a known one?

"What did you say happened? He just walked on board?" His voice was harsh, showing no hospitability at all and Seonghwa lost all hope. Repeatedly, his stomach twisted in painful knots.

"Aye. I knocked 'im out."

The captain nodded shortly and halted about one step away from Seonghwa. Immediately, his hand rose to his hips, and with one smooth movement, his belt slithered to the floor. Seonghwa noticed with dread that this was no belt at all but a whip that glinted as maliciously as the pirate's eyes.

Seonghwa was in no way prepared for another move. He visibly flinched when the leather cracked through the air. More giggles travelled the crew as the whip snugly wrapped around Seonghwa's throat and cut his breath short but still allowed him to speak. Out of reflex, he lifted his hands to claw uselessly at it.

The captain gave a disapproving hiss as he roughly pulled on the leather. Terrified out of his mind, Seonghwa yelped as he was dragged forwards.

His face planted directly in the heated crotch of the pirate, hot blood filling his face in embarrassment and panic as the crew roared with laughter. He tried to pull back futilely, not allowed to move without asphyxiating himself.

It was only after a moment that a hand roughly grabbed him by the hair. The pressure on his throat lessened, but the whip never neglected its place.

Seonghwa's head was wrenched back. Right away, the muscles of his thighs protested against the rough treatment and tears sprung to his eyes from the pain in his scalp as he looked up at the pirate with wide and panicked eyes.

"No, what a sweetie. What is it, Sugar, you not man enough to fight back?" The captain was grinning again, and Seonghwa did not quite dare to grab his legs to balance himself. He blinked the tears away only for the harsh grip to get stronger. Once more, he whimpered in agony as his eyes clouded over.

"I-I'm no fighter, Pirate- captain! Piratecaptain! Please-"

The captain gave a disappointed sigh and threw Seonghwa's head away as far as the whip allowed. Seonghwa felt the leather chafe his sensitive neck like a vicious snake that bit at his skin.

"Who are you, and what are you doing here?"

Seonghwa attempted to gather his thoughts to find a way to get out of this situation, but his brain ultimately failed him.

"I'm- not from around here." Yes, his hair, he could use his heritage.

The captain waited impatiently but continually played with the pressure around Seonghwa's throat and made him choke on his words. He chuckled at every loss of breath that ghosted over Seonghwa's lips.

"I-"

"He looks a little princely, don't you think?

Another man, somebody tall and dark spoke up on the stairs next to them. Seonghwa cried silently as he gazed at him with wide eyes. Compared to the rest, he conveyed a peace that was more cold than fiery. He was also not dressed like a pirate at all. He had the appearance of a simple man of the city.

"A prince? Did you get us a little prince, Mingi?"

The redhaired fellow shrugged and regarded Seonghwa expectantly.

Seonghwa wanted to answer, he really did, but he was getting lightheaded. Dark spots danced in front of his eyes. He finally grabbed the captain's legs and clutched onto him with teary eyes.

He really feared for his life by now. All rationality got overwhelmed by anxiety.

"There, there, don't faint on me already." Seonghwa was dragged right against the guy's middle, and as humiliating as it was, Seonghwa did not care for he could breathe again.

When he finally heard the crew's hooting, Seonghwa quickly thought about his options.

A prince? Maybe he could pass for a prince with his looks, indeed. Maybe he would be able to trick them into allowing him to live for money? He gambled for his life now.

"I-I am. A prince, I mean. I'm from the west, however, far from here. I was travelling and got onto the wrong ship. I apologise, Captain. Please spare my life." He had not really moved away. Instead, he merely tilted his head to peer up at the man. Seonghwa had no idea of how ambiguous of a situation he was in, he just fought the mortification.

"So he indeed is. Nice catch, Mingi."

The Redhair seemed very content with himself as he garnered a few shoulder pats from the people close to him.

Seonghwa was sure that by now the whole crew observed at him.

"Now, aren't you a sweetheart, begging me so nicely. What do you expect from us? What do you want us to do with you, prettyboy?" The captain fisted his hand in Seonghwa's hair again, more gentle than before as he pulled his head away from his body. He winked at Seonghwa cheekily, making a speck of hot blush dust the blond's cheeks.

Did he just get the captain hard in front of his entire crew?

Yes.

Would he rather choose the sharks right now than staying here?

Also yes.

"You- My people will probably search for me... I can get you huge amounts of money if you let me live and allow you to roam in our waters. My father is a powerful man." He rambled by now, trying not to look at the captain too closely. Shamefully, he was keenly aware of the trail of dark hair that led downwards from his hard muscles right next to Seonghwa.

The captain smirked.

"What a nice idea."


	3. Precious

Seonghwa could barely believe how simple it had been so far.

He had barely declared himself prince - and it was not even entirely his own idea - but he was saved from any premature killings for now. The captain had left without another word, leaving his crew to tend to Seonghwa while he was busy.

And Seonghwa's knees hurt and his head was still warning him not to get too comfortable, but, for now, he was alright. He had calmed his thoughts, and even if his stomach pain had yet to leave, most of his nervosity had lowered to a simmer in his stomach.

It was the man with the dreadlocks who had pulled him to his feet again and dusted off Seonghwa's shoulders with an appreciative hum.

"Ye did well, Mingi. We can always score with a prince."

Seonghwa was still in a daze. His mind was clouded by a thick fog that made him forget every word and thing he saw around this unfamiliar surrounding immediately. It could not believe that he had landed here.

"Where to? I don't believe this one be a danger."

Of course not, Seonghwa was not even able to hurt a fly. Still, he kept his head down and listened to the conversation attentively. It was the least he could do; he had not a chance against a whole crew of savages.

"Take him with you. You did well with Yeosang last time."

Mingi - the redhair - had to be in some high ranking position to be ordering people around like that and he also looked entirely too smug when Seonghwa carefully gazed at him. Swift, he lowered his eyes again. The pirates and their hungry stares made his toes curl.

"Aye. Come on, pretty prince, we shall discuss some rules." The man motioned him to follow, and Seonghwa meekly did as he was told. He still felt the heat of the captain on his face. How unbecoming.

"Name's Youjin. What do ye want to be called?" They crossed the deck to the very tip of the ship. Youjin greeted all of the men they passed. There were not many, just as Seonghwa had noticed earlier. This crew seemed fairly small compared to the fleets of over a hundred men he had heard about.

"Seonghwa, I'm Seonghwa."

"A pretty name. Fitting for its owner." It was not Youjin who complimented him, but one of the men Seonghwa had seen in the audience earlier. His features were fox-like, and the shape of his eyes lifted elegantly in the outer corners.

Just like the others, he was only scantily dressed in a white shirt with a V deep enough that the first ridges of his abdomen were to see. He had pushed up the sleeves, showing off muscular forearms and his broad upper body that tapered into a tiny waist. Seonghwa was pretty sure he could nearly enclose that waist with his hands.

The most curious thing about him was nothing of all that though. It was his hair, the black locks that fell in sweet curls into his eyes, but they also had a distinct white streak to his left. It was thin, no more than three fingers thick and it still captured Seonghwa's attention.

A snort came from Youjin's direction.

"Works e'ery darn time. Go play somewhere else, loverboy." Youjin shooed the other pirate off, who just grinned sweetly, showing deep dimples on his face. Seonghwa thought he looked like a kind person.

The other man stepped in and rose a hand to caress the angry scratches on Seonghwa's neck carefully. Seonghwa stayed frozen deliberately, expecting a blow but only received sad eyes instead. His cramped heart released its pressure as it called for him to ease the man's downtrodden look.

"How dare he damage such beauty. Our captain truly has no taste." In the process of leaning closer, he stretched his lean form against Seonghwa. Seonghwa noticed the other's breath on his lips and reeled back a bit. For now, he remained careful.

What was he trying to do?

"Fuck off, San. Ye would e'en take dancin' with Jack Ketch too literal now, would ye?" Another man joined them and roughly pulled the man away from Seonghwa like a lost kitten. Flusteredly, the blond looked out over the sea in an attempt to hide his blush while San cooed over him.

"I mean, if Jack's hot enough, aye." San coquettishly winked at the new man, some broad and angry-looking guy, who was actually able to wear his shirt closed. He seemed positively murderous, and Seonghwa was unable to grasp how San could withstand such fiery eyes.

"I was just trying to get a peck, I don't get to kiss pretty princelings every day."

"I can send ye to one right o'er there." Youjin impatiently yanked on Seonghwa's sleeve and led him further away. The other two stayed back, San with a disgusted sneer.

"Ew, 'e be nay that pretty, ye know?" Laughter followed, and then they had left the strange pair behind. After a moment, they arrived at the very tip of the ship. Youjin dropped against the railing like into an embrace and patted the head of the figurehead that adorned the ship prettily.

It was the sleek body of a mermaid ready to plunge into the seas, the wood old and roughened up but still beautiful to look at. She swayed with the gentle waves that rocked the ship, always coming ever so close to the water, but never wholly uniting with it. Like two lovers that were not allowed to touch. Another mast protruded right above her and pointed out to the ocean.

"Welcome aboard the _Precious_. Ye be sailin' with ATEEZ from now on an' until Cap decides to feed ye to the fish." Youjin turned around with a smirk and nodded his chin towards the expanse of the deck.

"Ask me somethin'. I can spy them questions in yer pretty eyes."

Seonghwa did not even know where to start, even less how to ask things that did not offend anybody or blew his cover. He blinked owlishly. At least he by know understood the man's odd intonation halfway.

Youjin leaned back against the railing with another grin as he began to ramble by himself.

"Cap will be speakin' about yer stay with ye later. He be busy as we be speakin'. Our dear prince knows nothin' about ships now, does he? Ye would nay 'ave come aboard if ye did."

Seonghwa was embarrassed again at the exposure. Shyly, he turned away his head to glance up at the billowing black sails that caught the angry winds and the lone figure that stood lookout.

"No, I... I don't. My town is far from the sea. I never needed to learn about it."

"They still be underestimatin' pirates? We 'ave feet too an' look at ye now. There will always be people gettin' lost at sea." His crooked smile nearly seemed melancholic, his gaze content as he took the view too. He did not seem too bothered by being underestimated.

"Ask, prettyboy. It may be too late fer that later."

"Then- This crew, how many people are there?"

"16, countin' ye. Six be the main crew. Nine be the rest like powder monkeys an' such. Also, Cap."

Whatever that term meant. Seonghwa spoke no pirate.

Seonghwa nodded pensively and counted the four masts and many sails to busy his eyes.

"Then who is Jack Ketch? I did not get that jest earlier."

Youjin barked out a laugh as he waved at one of the men coming closer.

"Yer best friend, princeling. He be the hangin' man." His smirk turned cruel again and while Seonghwa did still not quite get the reference made earlier he just nodded with big eyes.

"Somebody will teach ye in pirate speech. We need to disguise ye a bit, so no other crew steals ye away." Youjin nodded at the man now joining them, his eyes a bit more serious. Seonghwa recognised the newcomer as the person that had sat on the stairs earlier, the one mistaking him as a prince in the first place. Seonghwa probably had all the reason to be thankful to him.

"May I lend him real quick? You should ask captain meanwhile where he shall sleep." His voice was deep and soothing, had an odd calm to it that clashed with the captain's previous fire. Seonghwa nervously wrung his hands.

Youjin went off without another word, leaving them two alone. Seonghwa stayed on alert with the stranger, as acceptable as he seemed.

"You should come to find me one day if they let you live. I can get you home."

Seonghwa's heart missed a beat. The man's dark eyes calmly stated his full intention of leading the pirates on. Nervously Seonghwa glanced around, but everybody was too far to hear them.

"Why did you do that?"

A quiet chuckle came from the other as his lips lifted into a crooked grin.

"I thought that maybe you deserved a chance at life. Don't mess it up. These men might be brutes, but they are the best comrades one could wish for. Find me later." With that, he left just right to nod at Youjin who just happened to come back.

Seonghwa was lost and looked after him confusedly for a moment. He did not even tell Seonghwa his name.

Youjin joined Seonghwa after he had thrown a strange glance at the other man too.

"Who was that?"

"No idea. Friend o' Cap."

So he was no part of the crew. If he left soon Seonghwa's sole possible way to flee might be gone too. He had to get more information before that happened.

"C'mon I'll take ye to Yunho. He be yer new best friend 'ere. Get 'im to 'ate ye, an' ye'd 'ave signed yer own death warrant."

Seonghwa cautiously followed Youjin. Awkwardly, he dodged the hurrying pirates and not seldomly he received either harsh threats or funny glances when he was not fast enough. Everybody seemed so busy, and Seonghwa was overwhelmed, could not imagine living here at all. He felt as if caught in a trap by the sea with no way to leave and at its mercy. Maybe that was why pirates were just as savage.

Youjin led him to what was known as the galley in nautical speech, the kitchen, as Seonghwa would say. There was a single tall man who quickly moved around inside and swung sharp knives as if they were toys while he was taking apart a massive fish that Seonghwa could have probably not even lifted by himself.

Blood was all over him but it bothered the man not at the least as he was slicing and hacking away. He left the kitchen a mess Seonghwa not only got stressed of but that also tried to make him vomit again.

"Ahoy, chief."

Seonghwa flinched as a knife came down hard on the cutting board and some intestines found their way to the floor with a wet squelch. Seonghwa was terrified as he stared at the piece of fish in blank horror.

"Yo, Youjin. Bringin' more food?" The tall guy switched his eyes over to Seonghwa who was about as white as a sheet of paper, his eyes now glued to the bloody apron the other wore.

The big man was dark-haired and built broadly, carrying a menacing aura with him. It might have been the knives in both of his hands too, but Seonghwa was pretty sure he did not want to get too close to this one either.

Seonghwa had never felt so small and weak before.

"Nah, this one be nay edible. He be our prince. The one Mingi brought."

"Ah, that one." He laid one knife down and approached them to reach out his bare and blood dripping hand towards Seonghwa. The stowaway nearly fainted on the spot and gawked at the limb in disgust.

"I'm Yunho. This ship's cook. I hope you won't expect a palace level of meals here." He was threatening enough that Seonghwa actually reached out his hand, grimacing at the wet feel. Yunho seemed very satisfied as he pulled back after a manly squeeze.

Self-consciously Seonghwa wiped his hand on his pants, glad that it was just a fish's blood at least.

"Now, don't be shy. He be the doctor too!"

Seonghwa blanched. Immediately, bile rose in his throat.

This guy for sure knew how to hack anything apart, and Youjin had been absolutely right when he said that Seonghwa should not get on his wrong side.

"Ye got some grub fer 'im? Poor guy been runnin' around all day."

Yunho nodded to some bowls of bread and dried meat that stood on a small table behind him. Then, he busied himself with slaughtering the poor fish once more. Youjin bravely stepped into the room and through the puddle of blood that gradually collected on the floor and seeped into the stained wood to fetch Seonghwa some.

"Thanks. We'll be aft!"

"Bye." Seonghwa's croak was barely heard as the knife came down brutally again and he shook all over when they left that horrible room. He could barely eat what Youjin gave him, the taste ashen.

"Ye shall meet all o' the others soon too. Now come. I shall show ye where ye be sleepin', an' then ye can take a rest. Ye'll need it."

Seonghwa already pondered his escape.


	4. Nighttime Disturbance

Seonghwa had trouble sleeping.

Youjin had assigned him a hammock next to his own, moving the original owner to another one. Youjin had wanted to keep a close eye on Seonghwa, and he appreciated that closeness to an extent. Laying down on that swaying hammock in a swaying ship with a whole lot of snoring men around him was no situation Seonghwa was used of, and he only knew Youjin out of all of them.

Youjin had laughed and blamed it on him being a spoiled prince when really Seonghwa had only ever shared his room with his mother.

Even now, late into the night while all the people around him had fallen into a deep slumber Seonghwa laid awake, swaying gently in his hammock. He was thinking about escaping, the thought crossing him that if he had more skill and courage, he could just kill all of the pirates sleeping so deeply now. However, that thought disgusted him, and so he settled for just finding some other way to leave.

That was why he wanted to take a look around outside quietly.

He saw no harm being done by that as he was not able to really touch anything without possibly getting all of them in trouble. So he slid out of his hammock a few minutes later, quietly sneaking out aided by the light barely breaching the small clefts between the wooden planks of the deck.

Seonghwa climbed up to the completely eerie and empty deck, feeling a cool breeze ruffle his hair. For a second, he stood still, looking out over the endless expanse of dark water and the reflection of the full moon beautifully shimmering on the constantly changing surface. 

The limitations of the ship scared him again. There was nowhere to go but this restricted area, no place to find security in.

Seonghwa took a walk around deck in order to calm himself down, walking mindless circles in the hopes of seeing something that gave him an epiphany on how to flee.

If he got them to go ashore soon he could maybe take off from there while they were distracted. He could find somebody to bring him home then. 

Seonghwa got lost in the view of the vast expanse of water and stars in front of him again, momentarily forgetting that he was aboard a pirate ship and had to fight for his life.

That however changed quickly when he heard a voice calling out behind him.

"Who be out there? Mingi, ye be walkin' 'round at night again?"

Seonghwa turned around confusedly, checking to his left when a dark chuckle already sounded from his right.

"Oh, you been wanting to take a swim?"

And with that a hard push knocked the breath out of Seonghwa's chest, taking him by surprise. A garbled sound escaped Seonghwa's lips, and he felt his insides freeze and cramp as he fell. After a mere moment even more, freezing water enclosed him, filling the void of his lungs.

Was he just thrown overboard?

His survival instincts kicked in, letting him try to move and twist in fear but Seonghwa had absolutely no idea on how to swim, did not even know where the surface was. Helplessly he was reeling around, the pushes of his body heightened in strength but not saving him at all.

A strong current was pulling at him, trying to lure him deeper as if the sea wanted never to let him go and a harsh panik made Seonghwa swallow more water. It was salty, burning like acid in his throat and freezing him from inside out, getting into his nostrils and grabbing at him as if with hands.

No, those actually were hands.

Seonghwa must have been down under for mere seconds, but as he resurfaced again, he was sucking in air so greedily as if he had been way closer to dying. And he still felt like dying, his heart beating uncomfortably fast.

The combination of air and water was not that great, Seonghwa painfully coughing and retching up water while he was still trying to breathe. He could not stop either.

A hand in his hair made him freeze again, blinking confusedly through wet eyes. It might have been tears and also salty seawater clogging them up, but he saw absolutely nothing that was not dark sea.

And then he was pushed under again.

The water aggressively hit his eyes, making Seonghwa's body yell in confusion as he got no air again.

He was struggling, trying to break free and hitting a body behind him, pressed close and keeping them up. Still, Seonghwa was swallowing water again, and his heart felt as if ready to explode, the pressure upon his ears and nose increasing.

He was wrenched up again, coughing painfully. Every breath had started to hurt. 

"Plea-" His throat felt as if on fire, the metallic taste of blood mixing with the salty water.

Seonghwa saw the stars, his head being pulled around like one of a rag doll. A voice spoke at his ear, calm and collected but with poison dripping all over it.

"Think again about fleeing now, will you?"

Before Seonghwa could answer, he was in the water again. However, this time it was even worse. The grip on his head was unrelenting, allowing next to no movement and even after a few seconds had passed it was not getting any lighter.

Seonghwa was fighting with all his might, kicking and punching away, his lungs screaming at him to do something. Everything hurt, he was so cold, he did not know what to do.

He was so close to just giving up and letting himself be killed then when suddenly he was pulled up again, cold air hitting his clammy skin. His brain felt empty, relying on bodily functions only.

Seonghwa puked out a gust of water, scrambling to turn around and cling to the body behind him. It was a bit dangerous, him nearly pulling both of them down, but for the love of God, he did not care. If he had to die, he could take this bastard with him.

He had his arms slung tight around the shoulders in front of him, still coughing up leftover water and being a crying mess.

He needed a moment even to become aware of the hand patting his back repetetitiously, aiding him in getting the water out of his lungs again. Seonghwa finally tried searching for his voice, finding it rough and painful in the back of his throat.

"Please- please-" He was again sobbing wetly, fearing for the water to meet him again but the other man just jostled their bodies closer together, supporting Seonghwa with one hand around his hips.

"Shh, it's fine. No more. I think you've learned your lesson."

Seonghwa nodded quickly, feeling all queasy and holding onto the other barely conscious as he moved them a bit more towards the dark shadow of the ship again. Seonghwa could discern a rope latter hanging down from there and idly floating on the water, finally recognized the voices yelling above them too.

When they had reached the ladder Seonghwa's still faceless saviour hooked one arm and one leg in, motioning for Seonghwa to do the same.

Seonghwa barely grabbed something, his grip weak but still had to be supported wholly.

"Up!"

A commotion started on deck, the men running around to pull them up and indeed Seonghwa felt himself being lifted out of the freezing water not soon after, pressing his dripping body close to the other.

Seonghwa nearly fainted on the way up, feeling hot blood cascade from his nose and he retched up water regularly onto the soaked shoulder of the other.

When foreign hands finally grabbed Seonghwa, pulling him up by whatever they could reach he finally started to feel his heart calm down again. A tremor took over his body instead, only partly because of the cold.

He was terrified.

Seonghwa could barely stand, sinking against the nearest person without any form of resistance. He was lucky to have found somebody who did not throw him into the water again immediately, but he got some curious hands instead, strangely holding him. Seonghwa could not care less.

"Shall I get him to Yunho?" That was Youjin's soft drawl. Seonghwa tiredly turned around wiping tears and blood off his face. He saw Youjin help a soaked Captain back on board and he felt his stomach drop again.

Of all people it had to be him.

"Don't bother. Make sure there's no more water in his lungs before you let him sleep."

The captain's eyes completely oversaw Seonghwa. He just turned at the spot, walking off to his quarters while trailing a wet path behind him. And even like that, he carried himself upright, his form striking.

Seonghwa felt relieved and confused at the same time. The treatment the captain took him through left Seonghwa to wonder what exactly the man was expecting him to do, but he did have that habit of walking off before anybody got to talk too.

Youjin nodded to the two guys with Seonghwa and then took off running behind their captain, disappearing together with him.

Seonghwa coughed again.

"Let's get ye to bed, eh? Ye should refrain from nightly dips from now on." The guy holding Seonghwa was tall, now moving towards the familiar scuttle again and letting the other person support Seonghwa too. His eyes were burning, felt reddened and swollen and he could get no word out, just nodding weakly.

The two men helped him get down the stairs, waving off the other people raising confusedly in their hammocks. They got him a bucket and a blanket, throwing it haphazardly over his shivering form. It might have been smelly and scratchy, but Seonghwa did not care at all, gagging himself to get out the water. 

He had heard about people drowning on land, fishermen who went out to sea and swallowed too much water there, dying of it a few days later. Seonghwa did not wish to die.

Seonghwa's eyes were tearing up during the process again but he forced himself to get everything out, sometimes receiving a helpful pat from one of the passing crew members.

Youjin came back not long after, closing the scuttle above with a sigh.

"Cap said ye need to scrub the deck alone tomorrow as a punishment for keeping us all awake. He wants it done and ye in his cabin by noon." He sat down next to Seonghwa, patting him a bit too rough, but it helped.

Seonghwa felt so wet, so many fluids dripping down from his face, there was no way of knowing which was which anymore.

"What did he do? What did ye do?" It was the tall man from before speaking, having sat down on the steps next to them and watching Seonghwa.

"I went outside, and he pushed me. Made me remember I can't swim." Seonghwa shivered, wiping his face with his sleeve. Youjin took the bucket away, letting Seonghwa cuddle up into the blanket completely vulnerable.

"Oof. Can't Ye swim? What be they teachin' to the princes these days?"

"We ought to teach ye somewhen. Cap doesn't exactly like landlubbers on his ship.", Youjin added darkly, standing up to fling his body into his hammock again.

"Go to sleep, mateys. We can sleep a bit longer thanks to him cleaning the deck tomorrow." 

A chorus of sleepy hoots and thanks were to be heard, and Seonghwa could not care less. 

He laid awake for just a while longer, staring at the planks above his head and feeling queasy.

If they taught him how to swim and he could jump off somewhere near coast he might have good chances of getting away. To a certain extent the captain discovering he could not swim had played right to his advantage.

Now he just needed right timing, and maybe he could be home in a week already.

When Seonghwa finally fell into a fitful sleep, he dreamed of drowning, choking on water, while the fiery eyes of the captain seemed to see right through him until he was finally dead.


	5. Holystones

In the morning hours not soon after Seonghwa awoke to a finger poking his cheek, startling him out of his sleep.

He was not used to his new surroundings yet, confusedly opening his mouth to tell off the person looming over him.

However there was no way he could speak, his throat feeling like one big open wound and not even a murmur was heard. With wide eyes he looked up at the man with the black and white hair standing above him, his expression just as confused.

"Lost your voice, pretty?" The man was speaking quietly, his deep voice a mere whisper in the dimly lit room and Seonghwa just nodded, getting onto his feet to follow him outside. The sun seemed just to have risen and was still sitting close to the sea on the horizon, sending warm orange light to illuminate the waves. The morning breeze was cool, ruffling Seonghwa's wild hair further and his companion took one good look at him and gasped softly.

"What happened to you? Did Captain- Did he let the boys loose?" He seemed so strangely gentle compared to everything else on this ship, stepping a bit closer so that Seonghwa could feel his body heat. One hand came up to worriedly turn the collar of what once was Seonghwa's good shirt between his fingers, observing the blood stains having long since dried in there.

Seonghwa inclined his head politely, trying to express his confusion through his eyebrows.

"Ah, no, no, it does not matter. He did not; I would have heard. Looks like you had a rough night, huh?"

At that Seonghwa nodded pathetically, shivering as he recalled being forced under water, having no way to free himself.

"Maybe I can sneak you out some soup. We barely even got you yesterday, and you're this damaged already, that's not that great of a score."

Seonghwa had decided he liked that man. He seemed more agreeable than the rest of the pirates, thus leaving a good impression on Seonghwa.

Both of them were wandering over the deck and towards the very first mast closest to the wheel. Youjin was leaning against the heavy wood, loudly conversing with the captain who stood with another man next to him up at the wheel. Apparently they were discussing their next destination, and Seonghwa gave a little laugh inwardly as he saw Youjin who had not overslept at all. 

"Good morning~" The man with Seonghwa draped himself like a cat over Youjin's shoulders as soon as he was close enough. When Youjin surprisedly turned his head towards him, the other pressed a little peck onto his cheek with a sweet giggle. Seonghwa blushed because hey, they were in public and did not seem to care about that at all.

Was it even possible for two men to really kiss? He was too shy to ask.

Instead he avoided watching them as they quietly talked to each other, looking around instead and instead of meeting the fiery gaze of the captain on him.

Seonghwa went more rigid immediately, meeting his eyes head-on with courage and also a lot of fear. The captain had not stopped murmuring with his other crew member, however, he never took his eyes off Seonghwa.

It was just after a moment that their conversation had stopped, the other man disappearing in the captain's quarters with some maps in his hands. The captain openly grinned at Seonghwa then, showing his many sharp-looking teeth and Seonghwa was trembling again.

This man was exuding power in a way that made Seonghwa drop to his knees and- do what? Beg for forgiveness for things he did not commit. He could not imagine doing anything else on his knees.

Seonghwa only stopped staring when Youjin rather roughly elbowed him into his rips, making Seonghwa topple over in surprise. He quickly stood up again, glancing at the captain only to see him staring out over the sea by now, a small smile tugging at his lips. Seonghwa thought his pointy features looked... artsy? It was pleasing to look at them, at his high cheek bones and pointy nose, at the sharp jawline and pink lips that curved a bit upwards. He had a strange kind of aesthetic for a pirate.

"Oh dear. Ye got stars in yer eyes, princess. Crushing already?"

Seonghwa turned to give Youjin a funny look. He was a man and Youjin playing with his gender to accuse him of this made sense, but it was still not possible after all. He spared his throat from talking.

"Now, this here be what we call a holystone. Ye scrub the deck with these. I got ye two, one on a stick and the other bare. If ye stumble upon particularly nasty stains, ye better use the other one. Ye just have to clean the decks, no rooms, nothing else. If ye got questions, ye can ask anybody except Captain. Got it?" Youjin motioned flatly to the things he had prepared.

It looked like a whole load of work, cleaning all this by himself but Seonghwa in no way lacked in that department. He rather enjoyed it even.

Therefore he nodded, seeing Youjin sigh heavily.

"San told me yer voice was gone. If ye do well, I can try to get some soup for ye."

So San had to be the man with the white streak of hair. Seonghwa was going to remember that.

Seonghwa nodded again with more enthusiasm, grinning shyly and Youjin copied the gesture weakly before he wandered off towards the captain.

Seonghwa started at the other side of the ship.

So far he had understood Youjin to be his superior. Seonghwa was not sure who of these people were main crew and who was not, but Youjin certainly had some kind of ranking above others. If he could gain Youjin's favour, the captain might stop picking on him and think twice before he would kill him if he ever got discovered.

This observation lifted Seonghwa's spirits again because his well-behaved responses did not trigger any real brutality in them so far. It worked, just hanging his head low.

Seonghwa was scrubbing away as if there was no tomorrow. While he tried not to overthink about whatever those dark stains on the wood came from, he still put his ability to find calm in the duty to good use. The deck was spotless wherever he had passed, pretty enough to even consider a new paint job.

Youjin sometimes checked upon him and then left without Seonghwa noticing him, constantly keeping tabs.

Seonghwa's mind was freed for once, no angsty thoughts haunting him and he was so into it, that he did not notice how he had come much closer to the end during the past few hours. It was only when he stood directly next to the stairs, hot and sweaty underneath the hot sun that he remembered the last part of the deck.

He lifted his head, catching the sweat dripping from his chin so it would not fall on the pretty wood again and squinted his eyes against the sun.

There he still stood, their captain, with his frame partly blocking out those hot rays and a halo cast prettily around him. He looked like the son of the sun himself and Seonghwa appreciated it for once. 

What a strange way for him to find some form of art in. Kidnapped on a pirate ship, surrounded by people that could easily kill him. Seonghwa had never even been an art person to begin with.

Back to work then.

Captain was alone up there even if certain crew members (like Youjin, Mingi or San) were often joining his side for a while, discussing things in hushed voices. Seonghwa again started furthest away from him, but not even half an hour later he saw himself facing the real problem today.

The single spot Captain was standing on with his dirty boots.

And oh, how these boots stressed Seonghwa out now.

He stood still for a moment, not moving and just staring at these hideous things and imagining chucking them into the ocean (maybe with the owner still attached). 

Captain had to clear his throat for Seonghwa to look at him again.

"You missed a spot, you know?" He was grinning cheekily again, tapping his right boot down and making clumps of earth fall off. Seonghwa winced. It was dirty enough here, to begin with.

So he searched for his voice again too, finally finding it even if every word he said sounded hoarse and hurt him.

"Could you step aside then, please?", he said very politely, but all of his hopes forfeited when he saw the impish grin on the other's face.

"Well, but then I am dirtying that spot again, am I not? Those shoes truly are a hassle to clean."

Seonghwa grit his teeth, wanting to hit the man with his holystone but tried to remain passive on the outside.

"I could sit on you for that time being. Be good and go down on hands and knees now, hm?"

Seonghwa did not get what the captain was getting at, but in no way, he would do that. He smelled the bad intentions of the other in the air.

"Allow me to use a better tactic then. Excuse me." He stepped closer to the captain, finally realising that the man was indeed a bit smaller than him by merely a centimetre or two. He also noticed tiny hands holding onto the steering wheel; his lips opened slightly as he was waiting for Seonghwa's move.

And Seonghwa did move.

He bent down, feigning getting on his knees when really he grabbed the captain around his knees, easily lifting him onto his shoulder. His lean body did not weigh much more than the sacks of flour Seonghwa was used to carrying around and with one hand secure around the thighs of his captain, he used his free hand to clean the spot quickly.

He froze though when he heard the captain laughing suddenly.

Multiple people on the ship gave them funny glances at that, some freezing as they saw the situation they were in. Captain on Seonghwa's shoulder and steering the wheel with one boot.

Seonghwa noticed the lookout especially, his bright hair shimmering in the sun as he was looking down at them with a content smile stretching his lips.

Seonghwa was still amazed by hearing his captain laugh, by the gentle hand that stabilised his body on Seonghwa's other shoulder.

"Are you having fun, Captain?" Seonghwa turned his head to look at him, bravely lifting his other hand to begin to fiddle with the laces on the other's high boots. The captain let him, his eyes amused as he was looking down upon Seonghwa.

Seonghwa was daring indeed, but what was captain supposed to do? Let himself be dropped onto the ground?

"I sure am, prettyboy. Even though I got to warn you that you will have to keep carrying me around if you pull those off." He wriggled his feet, getting grabbed warningly by Seonghwa.

"With all due respect, please let one of you men get you other boots then. You will get cramps if you steer the ship like that."

He grinned again while Seonghwa pulled his shoes off, waving the man from earlier over. This man looked as if carved out of marble, his appearance put together and orderly but in his eyes shone some mirth too as he scaled the steps to them.

"Yeosang, could you please go fetch me my other boots? I was captured."

Seonghwa was astonished that he knew words like 'please' and stayed like that until Yeosang returned, helping his captain into his boots again. Only after that, he put him down, carefully holding the other pair of shoes so they would get nothing dirty.

"You can bring those into my quarters and wait there for me. I will be joining you in a few minutes." He brought up his leg, lifting it higher and higher until it was leaning against the wheel at an angle Seonghwa would have never managed to reach, comfortably tying the laces now close to his face.

"I will." With that Seonghwa left, not quite knowing where to put the cleaning things. However, the tall man from the evening before swept by just at that moment, taking them with him and leaving a faint kiss that came too fast for Seonghwa to dodge on his cheek.

Confusedly he looked after the man, not quite understanding all the kissing that was going on here.

With a shrug he entered the cabin behind him, beelining to the only chair in the room to sit down and wait patiently.


	6. Captain Kim Hongjoong

Captain did indeed join Seonghwa just a bit after, at his side the man he had called Yeosang. Seonghwa had guessed him to be the navigator of their ship; he seemed quiet and reserved but less brooding and dark than the others. He had taken Captian's boots away from Seonghwa's arms, taking them over to the pirate. So while their leader sat down with a knife and some rag on his bed and started absent-mindedly cleaning his boots, Yeosang settled comfortably on the large chest at the bottom of the captain's big bed.

The room itself bothered Seonghwa a bit, some maps laid strewn around, the books were all open on the desk, and the sheets of the bed were rumpled. However, Seonghwa's momentary concern laid elsewhere.

He had discovered something at Captain's neck, something he had thought to be some kind of tight-fitting necklace before when it really was not.

It was a scar, silvery lines circling his neck probably completely (he could not see beneath the mullet). It looked as if something had chafed open his skin with too much pressure, and then those wounds had healed improperly. Seonghwa's own neck tried to copy the feel after the looks of it alone made him feel queasy (he had first thought it had been from a knife) and surprisingly he felt as if he had experienced it before.

Or Captain had already had some run-in with Jack Ketch once and lived through it.

"Yeosang here was a prince once too, you know? His kingdom fell before we could return him and he chose to stay then. You have a lot of similarities."

Seonghwa amazedly looked at Yeosang. So he indeed was different. It explained his stance, being able to read and such. 

"I figured it would be nice of me to let him help you. Finding your way around a ship is not easy if you never had anything to do with pirates." He said it nonchalantly, completely busy with his boots, but Seonghwa felt himself grow a bit restless. Did he suspect him already? Did he do something? A real prince would see right through him.

He waited for Captain to lift his gaze, staring quizzically into his eyes until a toothy smirk appeared on his lips again. 

"Aren't you grateful? You are able to spend time with one of your kind." His voice was tilted happily, but his gaze stayed dark, stayed dangerous. Seonghwa took back what he had said about befriending Youjin earlier. This man would not hesitate to slice him open if they discovered him.

Seonghwa shivered, not showing his distress. 

"That's a nice opportunity for sure. Thank you, Captain."

At that the other man chuckled pleasedly, setting his boots down next to the chest Yeosang was prettily waiting on.

"We will reach land tomorrow. I want you two to take the day off and for you to get more comfortable around the ship. I don't need you to hinder my men." Yeosang nodded quietly, rising already. Seonghwa was unsure whether to rise too, but he still did.

"If you behave you may join Yunho and the others on their nightly tour. Don't need me a frustrated prince on board. Don't think you can get away, though. I'll send Jongho with you."

Whoever that was, thank you.

But still, this sounded great. Even if he did not get away right now, he could see how these tours worked and maybe sneak away some time. Were they getting drunk? They probably got drunk. And if they ever fell asleep, he could sneak away! That was the loophole he had been looking for. Now he just had to pretend a bit longer.

"Goodbye then, Yeosang. You stay here, landlubber, sit down."

Awkwardly Seonghwa dropped down onto his chair again, sitting on his hands to keep them from organising the desk in front of him. Yeosang left with a little smile, carefully pulling the door shut behind him.

"I got to acknowledge that letting you clean the deck was not the best of all decisions. You had way too much fun for it to be a punishment." Captain threw a smirk at him, implying that he had watched Seonghwa and he thinned his lips, watching Captain wander about and seemingly randomly pull things out of chests and drawers.

"However, I can respect that was my mistake to make. You shall not suffer further."

That was- surprisingly diplomatic of him. Seonghwa was amazed.

"Kneel there." The man motioned to a wooden basin with water sitting in one corner of the room, starting to pull off the rings on his fingers.

Seonghwa eyed the harmless thing suspiciously, not moving an inch.

Dry laughter sounded and then Captain came over to him, lifting one heeled boot to stand on the seat next to Seonghwa's thighs. His other hand came down to grip a handful of Seonghwa's hair, roughly pulling his head back to make him look at him. 

They were close, close enough that Seonghwa could count the long lashes of the pirate and smell a distinct note of real, actual soap on him. He grit his teeth.

"I just told you I do not plan on hurting you right now. Why not listen to me?"

Seonghwa exhaled slowly, looking up into those dark eyes of his and his fingers itched to cut his damn hair off. It looked terrible and resembled some kind of bird's nest.

"I don't trust you. You are a pirate, after all."

A slow grin formed on the other's face, something evil coming through again. Seonghwa immediately knew that was a mistake, when he was roughly dragged, stumbling after the man, led by a brutal grip on his hair.

"That's right, I am. Apparently, you do not expect me to treat you like a human being. I might play into that stereotype if you're not more careful." A harsh kick was delivered to Seonghwa's knees, making him fall in front of the basin with the pirate pressing close to his side to maintain his hold on him.

Seonghwa yelped as the other man's free hand reached around him, suddenly yanking on his shirt and sending all the buttons flying. It was impatiently pushed down his shoulders and wrung around his wrists, captain pressing one knee on the stretched fabric. He had effectively trapped a now shivering Seonghwa who was shyly trying to hide within his shoulders, wanting to keep some kind of dignity.

"Stop squirming. I might actually drown you if you don't." The sharp growl made him freeze again, letting his captain act as he wished. He cupped his free hand into the water a few times, wetting Seonghwa's hair in a way that was much more kinder than just pushing him under. 

Then, something else touched his hair, Captain using both hands to massage it in.

"What is that?"

"Woad. I'm going to turn your hair black."

With that, Seonghwa could live.

"I was told you were going to discuss my stay with me."

"Sure. How long do you want to stay?"

Seonghwa spluttered, nearly throwing the other man off as he tried twisting around. He received a sharp kick to his back for that.

"Of course I want to leave as early as possible! It more depends on how long you will keep me hostage now." He yelped as his hair was pulled a bit too hard. A snort came from the pirate.

"Hostage, give me a break. What kind of prince is stupid enough to run aboard a pirate ship? You brought this upon yourself. Y'know you would have drowned like some useless stone had I not pulled you out."

"That was after pushing me in!"

With one rough pull Seonghwa felt himself fall backwards, expecting nothing but hard wood to connect with his back until he hit the man's shoulder. His fingers were still tangled in his hair, leaving Seonghwa no option but to grit his jaw and wait.

The Captain brought his face dangerously close to his, warm breath caressing his cheek and stubbornly Seonghwa averted his eyes.

"You talk back a lot. Did your daddy never teach you to stay quiet and sit prettily in important meetings?", he hissed in a low voice, Seonghwa jerking at his arms angrily.

"He taught me to treat those with respect who deserved it."

At that, the man laughed, coming just a bit closer so that his lips brushed against Seonghwa's ear as he was talking. He shivered again, closing his eyes tight as he felt the touch of the pirate's mouth against his sensitive skin, arms bulging in his effort to stay still.

"Well, I will tell you something. On a ship, the captain is the sole king. And he is to be treated with respect." With that, he bodily pushed Seonghwa forwards, drowning him again, but this time, Seonghwa was prepared at least. He held his breath, also recognising the water as not as salty as the one of the sea.

Captain left him there for a moment, roughly treading his fingers through Seonghwa's hair and only pulled him out again after. Seonghwa gasped for breath, having swallowed no water at all but still giving Captain the evil eye.

"Stop pretending, princess." He grabbed Seonghwa's shirt now, pulling it off completely in order to quickly dry his hair with it. Dark blue stains were left on it after. Dropping it into the basin, he pulled Seonghwa up to his feet then, roughly shoving him towards his desk again. 

"Tell me now, so that we can contact your parents and get you the fuck off of my ship. Where are you from?" He was leaning over the table to retrieve a map, spreading it out in front of Seonghwa and crossing his arms then. He waited.

Seonghwa stared at the map and felt himself break out in a cold sweat.

He had no idea where he was, and neither where he was supposed to come from. He had no idea how people from different continents looked like. And also what kind of travel was even possible in the world.

Even then though he figured he could just be some prince with mixed race parents. And crossing the waters was possible anywhere, right?

Without any kind of goal in mind he just pointed down somewhere, hoping that it was not completely impossible.

"That far? You sure came a long way, eh?"

"I was trying to bring souveniers from far away, yes." Seonghwa nodded mightily, standing a bit more straight to regain his height above the captain. He looked pensive for a moment.

"Fine, that's not exactly on our route, but I shall discuss it with Yeosang first. Be prepared to spend a long time here."

That backfired.

"How about handing me off to the government instead? They can pay first and then I will get that money back to them." Anything to flee earlier, please.

The captain laughed.

"Obviously you are from far, far away, yes. You might not know who I am, but no, I can't just walk into some city and drop you off there."

"Who are you then?"

A smirk that resembled one of a kitten, a large and savage kitten stretched upon his lips, making him look all the more dangerous.

"Captain Kim Hongjoong. Remember that name, prettyboy. I want you to curse it 'til your last breath. You will know about me in a while. And I want you to spread the word at your home on how terrifying a pirate I am. Let the world know of your hate of pirates, be my guest."

He walked over to his dresser then, pulling out some fabric and tossing it at Seonghwa.

"I also hope you die with my name on your lips. But you might be able to save yourself from that if you behave."

With that he nodded at him to leave, and Seonghwa angrily put on the new shirt, stomping away.

Kim Hongjoong. Yes, he would remember that. He would go and tell everybody about his location as soon as he had fled, he would make him regret ever mocking Seonghwa. Yes, Seonghwa might be a nobody, but Hongjoong was just the same.

Outside the sun had just started setting, him having been inside longer than he had expected. His throat reminded him of its pain again though, so he carefully sneaked away to the kitchen. Maybe he could ask Yunho for some food.


	7. ATEEZ

Yeosang collected Seonghwa early next morning, the ship had reached shore during the night already.

The deck seemed lonelier than usual, Captain and a few others had left during the early hours to run some errands, and thus Seonghwa felt pretty lonely walking with the ex-prince.

"Now you know what the quarterdeck is, the difference between starboard and portside and the names of every single room and mast on here. The sails especially are a part of this you will never ever remember. I looked it up myself in some drawings yesterday before coming here actually."

Seonghwa chuckled dryly, having found a great companion in Yeosang. The man had a fun humor, deadpanning whatever he could and laughing emptily at his own jokes. He had emphasized the importance of some things though, especially rooms and directions so Seonghwa could follow basic orders. 

He still did not know how to do anything on board of the ship and after joining Yunho in the galley (he had studied!) he also learned it did not matter.

"Youjin will probably get you into helping him with cleaning the cannons. Or you'll clean something else. Really, that's a thing we ignore way too much, and you obviously excel in."

Seonghwa was fine with cleaning. It was something he could do right for sure.

Yunho had joined them too, a big grin on his face as he complimented Seonghwa's by now midnight dark hair. 

"Will you join us later, Yeo? I heard there's a lot of fun things to do here."

Yeosang had grimaced, tastefully sipping at his tea. 

"No way. But Jongho will. He has to watch our guest."

At that Yunho looked elated, skipping off with his way too long legs to go and pester Jongho about it.

"Usually Jongho stays on board and protects the ship while the others are gone. But today he will join you guys, and Youjin and a few others will stay back. That's why they already left in the morning." Yeosang's explanations were simple and to the point, no beating around the bush.

Seonghwa just nodded slowly, having no idea on what to do on land except for looking for an escape and maybe enjoying the earth. His element. 

They sat together and talked for a while, Yeosang testing his new knowledge and throwing random facts about pirates at him. Seonghwa also learned the word 'booty' which they used for any kind of treasures they found, staring at Yeosang for a long confused time when he had first told him because that was not what the boys in his village meant with it.

When the sun slowly sunk in the ocean and the town's people turned on their lamps and torches, it was time for Seonghwa to go. He promised to talk to Yeosang again soon, stepping out to meet with Yunho.

The man was all jittery already, bouncing on his feet and loudly yelling Mingi's name when he came aboard from his trip before. His arms were loaded with things like books and food, and he quickly went to put them away while Yunho called for the others.

Apparently San would be joining them too and that lifted Seonghwa's mood further. He was still scared around Yunho and Mingi, and this Jongho guy did not sound that nice either, but San was a cute one.

When San actually stepped on deck he was wearing some weapons, small daggers and a pistol hung on a belt around his hips. He was accompanied by a man with blindingly white hair and more guns on his body. There was also another man with no weapons at all, but Seonghwa could remember his broad frame from a few days ago. He was the angry looking one.

Mingi was also there, also without any kind of protection on him and Seonghwa was starting to wonder whether the odd-looking pouches Yunho was carrying contained some secret weapons to protect them all.

Seonghwa knew how to hit dough, and that was it. He hoped he was safe with them.

"Let's gooooo!" It was the bright-haired one suddenly yelling, his voice high and scratchy, cracking at the end. San immediately grinned, dimples on display as he ruffled the other's hair.

"Slow down, tiger. You haven't met our newest treasure yet. Or rather, he did not meet you. Seonghwa, this is Wooyoung, our lookout. And this right here is Jongho."

Seonghwa thought it cute that San had asked around for his name. He was not even sure whether their captain knew it.

However, Jongho was the angry one. It made sense somehow.

"Princess Swab, we call him Princess Swab, Sannie."

Seonghwa narrowed his eyes, not quite comfortable with the play on his gender again. 

"What does swab mean?"

"A really bad fuckin' pirate.", answered Mingi at the same time that Wooyoung yelled 'to clean!' excitedly. Seonghwa looked between them confusedly.

"Well both. Congratulations on yer new nickname." Jongho nodded at him very manly, and Seonghwa just blinked owlishly.

"Nice to meet you, either way, let's goooooo!" Wooyoung led them down the ship without another glance at Seonghwa, his shoulder brushing right against San's while they were walking.

Seonghwa followed a bit more slowly and with Jongho at his side while the other two loomed like dark shadows behind them.

"Who thought of that nickname?"

Jongho gave him a funny glance, his eyes circled by dark bags. 

"Why, Youjin did. Lad, we are just brorates sailing the brocean on our broats, ye gotta let us enjoy the little things. Like rum." And with that he pulled a bottle out of nowhere, taking a huge gulp. After that he wriggled the bottle into Seonghwa's direction, him just shaking his head warily.

"Can't hold yer alcohol? That be fine; we can teach ye." Jongho merrily looked back forward while Seonghwa was still wondering about the 'bro' thing. He really needed a dictionary.

"Drinking already? The ladies won't like that, matey."

Seonghwa staggered a bit when the earth suddenly was not as flat as he had expected, nearly tumbling into San. Jongho caught him by the arm, however, giving him a wink. 

"Ye got the sea legs fast but lost the land legs. Ye gonna be a great pirate in the future. And Yunho, I be not here to crack Jenny's teacup." Another one of those strange abbreviations. 

San laughed at the confusion overtaking Seonghwa's features.

They entered a busy street of the town, people walking all over and San let himself fall back a bit, slinging an arm over Seonghwa's shoulders. His eyes glinted mischievously in the torch-lit dark, his lips smirking as he talked.

"Do you know what it means?"

Seonghwa shook his head, catching the eyes of a woman in a pretty dress standing at the side of the road. When their gazes met, she winked at him, making him duck further into San to hide his blush.

"Oh, sink me! Mateys, we caught us a real treasure here." San was laughing, patting Seonghwa's hair gently while he quickly led them through the crowds. 

"We did? Wait, we did? I don't believe him, look at him." Wooyoung sounded disturbed, Seonghwa still confusedly looking at him.

"Well he is a prince, isn't he? You're in for a great evening, princess. Forget all that stupid stuff about politics now and enjoy yourself today." San patted his shoulder comradely, a little bounce in his step as he closed up on Wooyoung again to whisper in his ear.

"What was he talking about?" Seonghwa turned to Jongho, twisting his body away as some huge guy with an axe passed them.

"Ye don't know? Not bad, even I know, and I have no interest at all."

Seonghwa had his ideas though.

"Is this..." He lowered his voice further, leaning closer to Jongho to whisper the forbidden words in his ear. "About kissing?"

He blushed when he moved back, Jongho's boisterous laugh gaining a lot of attention. They took a turn, Seonghwa's face burning up in the dark as they walked into some backyard.

"Ye'll see, princess. Sink me, I love this." Jongho took another pull, nodding at a woman that emerged from a prettily lit building to greet them. San swept down gracefully, kissing her hand before he pulled her close to his body, whispering something into her ear. Seonghwa saw her lashes flutter, gentle fingertips resting on the man's broad shoulders and Seonghwa looked busily around the dark and wet yard, counting windows.

Jongho was chuckling next to him.

The woman nodded after a moment, staying close to San as she waved them in, leading them into the building.

The smell hit Seonghwa first. It reeked of flowers and such heavily, the fruity scent clogging up his brain and making him feel nauseous at first. Still he kept his eyes wide open, looking around.

And boy, there was much to see.

The room was grand and adorned beautifully by scarfs and sheer fabrics hanging from the walls and ceiling. The colours were mostly held in orange and pink, and there were flowers put up everywhere, a comfy looking fire dancing away at the back.

And there were many people in the room. Especially women.

They were all dressed a bit too little for Seonghwa's manner, but they had luscious locks curling beautifully around naked shoulders, pretty accessoires dangling from their wrists and necks.

There were women of all kinds, skinny ones and curvy ones, taller ones and smaller ones and all of them were beautiful.

And all of them were swarming towards them like a lot of hungry bees.

Seonghwa watched with big eyes as two of them got close to him, whispering sweet promises to his ears and pressing their soft bodies against him. He panicked, searching for Jongho overwhelmed and finding him devoid of any people, just sipping his drink and enjoying himself.

"This one be a boy still. Ye pretty doves wanna help him grow up?" San was speaking their slang too, and his voice sounded deeper, eyes glinting again from where he was enclosed by women completely. Seonghwa saw Wooyoung wander off with three of them too. 

The women excitedly started chattering at that, discussing on who they wanted to send with Seonghwa and poor Seonghwa still had no idea what was going on.

He felt himself get lightheaded, however, the smells and the sweet sounds coming from seemingly everywhere too much for his brain to handle.

"Actually-" He squeaked out, quickly catching Jongho's eyes. "I think I'll pass today. My apologies, ladies, I do not feel well." 

Many pouts and whines answered him, and San was laughing tears by now. Jongho just stood up with a grin.

"I'll get him back then. Catch ye later."

Seonghwa was very thankful as Jongho moved quickly, getting them out of there and leaving that expressive house behind. Seonghwa missed it's warmth still, rubbing his arms as they made their way down the street again.

"Great entertainment by the way. 10 out of 10, I would pay actual money to see that again." Jongho was grinning at him smugly, catching Seonghwa's desoriented eyes.

"Please be nice. I know they are kissing in there, but really, that was too abrupt for me! I can kiss! I have kissed before!" He did! And then he ran home crying thinking he was pregnant. But he did!

"Aye, I'm sure of that. You can tell San whenever if you would like to do so. They are in a kissing mood quite often." They passed some food stands and laughing people, most of them ducking out of the way when they saw Jongho.

"Uh... I'll think about it I guess. Not now." He had trouble with kissing people he did not know after all. His first kiss had been the cute girl selling fruit on the market, and both of them had blushed and giggled after (before he ran away).

They returned to the ship, finding some lamps lit on the masts, and it looked quite peaceful to Seonghwa.

Still, he noticed voices to their left.

"Heave! Jongho, be that ye? Did ye forget Mingi again?"

"No, Cap. Prettyboy wanted to come back sooner.", Jongho yelled back, and finally Seonghwa's eyes had adjusted to the darkness, seeing their Captain standing in front of his cabin with a woman in his arms himself. She was pressed close to him, his fingers idly playing in her long locks and her upper body seemed a bit too naked, pressing against Hongjoong's own chest in his open shirt.

"Did he now?"

Captain was smirking toothily, reaching out one hand to open the door to his cabin and slowly walk the woman inside.

"Goodnight then, sweet dreams, prettyboy." He threw a last dark smirk over his shoulder before he kicked the door shut, leaving them alone.

"They be kissing.", Jongho supplied rather uselessly, wandering off with a laugh too.

Seonghwa was left to wonder.


	8. Shark Bait

Seonghwa awoke early next morning when the first crew members started scurrying around, readying the ship to leave port. He was careful as he went out on deck too, trying not to stand in anyone's way. He discovered Yeosang standing at the wheel soon after, beginning an obstacle course over the ship to get to him. Some people were greeting him already, and he also waved at Wooyoung high above them sitting in the crow's nest with another tuft of black hair at his side.

Yeosang greeted him with a serious nod, saying something to Yunho who too joined them from the other side right now. When the tall man laid his eyes upon Seonghwa, however, a big grin stretched his lips. One heavy arm came down around Seonghwa's shoulders as the man pulled him close to himself with a loud laugh.

"How did you sleep, princess? Did you even sleep?"

Yeosang gave them a distasteful glance, wrinkling his nose and Seonghwa was eager to lift his hands in defense.

"I didn't do anything! I came home earlier with Jongho!"

Yunho's laugh made Mingi smile who just closed up on them.

"Aye, you did. And did you regret that decision? We had so much fun."

Seonghwa shook his head, stubbornly crossing his arms. 

"I was fine. Maybe I'll join you next time." He was bluffing. The establishment had successfully scared him off, all of his senses confused for the whole evening. He would probably never join them and rather stay wth Jongho here and try to flee from here.

Yunho patted his back roughly.

"Aye, you do that. Can't wait to see that again." He went over to join Mingi, quietly discussing something with him. Seonghwa suddenly remembered something and followed too.

"Say... I saw Captain here yesterday, and he also had a guest. Where did she go? Did she leave that early?"

He was worried. He knew it was a bad idea for women to walk around when it was dark out, but Captain would not be that cruel, right? They had looked oddly close after all.

"Woman? What woman?" Both Yunho and Mingi were looking at him seriously now, and Seonghwa hesitated, not sure whether he just disclosed secret information. Well, not his problem.

"I-"

He was lucky because it was exactly at that moment that the door beneath them opened, Hongjoong stumbling out with his lips passionately locked with the ones of the lady. She was embraced closely by his whole form, completely occupied with his lips.

Seonghwa was blushing again but kept looking at them, pointing it out to Yunho.

"This one. Is she staying here for a while?" 

It looked scandalizing. Not only were they kissing in the open, but Hongjoong was also kissing like a beast ravaging his prey. He was holding the woman pressed close to his body, head tilted to plunder her mouth while sweet gasps escaped her. Yunho barely glanced at them over his shoulder as those two tumbled against the railing, Hongjoong's hands sneaking under her top.

Seonghwa's face was way too hot again, him looking anywhere but at those two.

"There is no woman."

Seonghwa was confused. Did he mistake her gender? That would have been rather rude. So he indeed did look again, trying to discern it.

And it was at that exact moment that Hongjoong suddenly pulled his head back, a smirk dancing on his lips and then he gave one rough push.

A warning yell tore out of Seonghwa's lips as he dashed forward in a useless attempt to help. An arm, however, blocked him, pulling him close to Yunho's taller body so that he could not see anymore between the wall his and Mingi's shoulders formed. Still, a loud splash was to be heard, and Seonghwa's eyes grew wide with horror.

"But- but-!"

"What woman are you talking about?" Mingi gave him a toothy grin too, his eyes not kind at all and Seonghwa gasped disbelieving, feeling his heart sadden for the poor girl.

It all took a turn for the worse when Hongjoong scaled the steps to their other side, throwing an amused glance at Yunho still holding Seonghwa.

Seonghwa took one good look at him, at his opened shirt and the dark red kiss marks all over his neck and collarbones and something inside of him snapped. He escaped Yunhos's arms and lunged at his captain.

Yunho did not react quick enough, and by the time his yell sounded Seonghwa had already raised his fist against Hongjoong. The man was just looking at him with those mocking eyes, licking his lips and Seonghwa did not think twice about the hot rage filling his veins.

His fist came down, never connecting with Hongjoong's face.

Instead, the Captain dodged him easily, using Seonghwa's momentum to make him stumble. With his arm suddenly pressed against his back and bent over the railing, Seonghwa woke up as cold drops of water hit his face. He was keenly aware of Hongjoong pressed against his back, his body taut.

"You bastard. What was your reason?" Seonghwa spoke from between grit teeth, turning his head to see Hongjoong grinning above him in triumph. 

"I thought you had noticed already? I am a pirate; I do not care for the life of a single woman." 

Seonghwa threw his body against the man's grip on him, actually managing to make him step back and let Seonghwa rise again. With hot hate he stared the pirate down, not minding the crew that was doing their job as if this was an every day occurrence.

But it probably was. Nobody seemed surprised.

"How can you say that after spending the night with her?" After kissing her that passionately.

Hongjoong shrugged, waving at Yeosang to leave the wheel to him. He stepped up in his stead, his mullet still chaotic (even more so) from sleep. Yeosang left, ushering Mingi and Yunho down the stairs with him. Seonghwa was left behind with Hongjoong, staring distastefully at the pirate. His fingers itched to close his shirt.

"Are we truly too nice to you? It's not like she did not consent to spend the night or anything."

"But did she consent to you throwing her to the sharks?!"

Hongjoong huffed exasperated, giving Seonghwa a warning glare. 

"Will you stop it already? Go join her if it bothers you too much; I certainly won't stop you." They had a fiery duel of angry glances, both too prideful to back down. Seonghwa, however, relented in the end. He had a plan formed in his head already.

"Fine, do whatever you want, bastard. It's not my business." Seonghwa turned, wanting to step away and go search for Youjin, as the other's voice stopped him again.

"Whatever I want? I can do that." And with that, he left his place at the wheel, Seonghwa seeing Yeosang scramble to hurry up there and catch the slowly turning wheel. He was still quick to look back at Captain, however, when he had suddenly moved, his hand dropping down to the whip at his hip. For a second,, everything halted and then Seonghwa was instinctually throwing his arms up in defense, hearing the leather crack through the air loudly. Seonghwa yelped as he felt the leather painfully finding his hips, catching him tightly. Hongjoong gave one brutal pull, making Seonghwa stumble towards him, and he flinched as he was roughly grabbed by the collar as soon as he was close enough, being pulled down to Hongjoong's height. 

"What are you-"

Seonghwa was interrupted rather rudely as Hongjoong dipped down and smashed their lips together.

He froze immediately, his hands stilling where they had been trying to pry the whip off.

What was happening right now?

Hongjoong was kissing him? Why? Did he want to kill him indeed? Wait, a man could not get pregnant from kissing another man, right? Seonghwa's mother had only told him that he could not get a girl pregnant by just kissing her, but could he still-

Seonghwa was brought out of his head when Hongjoong suddenly bit him, making Seonghwa yelp again.

Now, what a big mistake.

Seonghwa flinched back when he felt a hot tongue suddenly probing into his mouth, bodily pressing against Hongjoong to push him away. It was to no use, the man holding him without relenting and Seonghwa felt his knees go weak at the intensity of the kiss.

He had only experience with shy, little kisses, Seonghwa was stunned by the heat that seized his body at the way Hongjoong was stealing all of his breath (again). A soft whimper sounded between them when Seonghwa held onto the pirate's shoulders for dear life, his resistance diminishing by the second.

Hongjoong made some sound too, something possessive rumbling in his chest, something that made Seonghwa feel all the weaker. Their mouths felt so hot and wet, completely distracting him.

He did, however, wake up as if doused with cold water when he felt wood pressing against his lower back. The wood of a railing.

He opened his eyes he had not noticed closing, staring at Hongjoong in panic. The man just pulled back with a grin, leaving their bodies pressed together for an excruciatingly long second before he licked his lips with a hum.

"Goodbye."

And with that Seonghwa was pushed.

He was falling for a moment, feeling all of his anger at Hongjoong return tenfold as the pirate just turned around and left and he knew exactly well how those poor women were feeling at this moment. Betrayed by the man they had entrusted themselves with.

It was only when he hit hard wood instead of cold water that he became aware of his surroundings again, making a little pained noise. Confused he looked around, hearing multiple people laugh, Wooyoung in the crow's nest the loudest of them all.

He was lying on the deck in front of the captain's cabin, staring up at Hongjoong who stood with his chin cradled by his hand where he had rested his elbow on the wheel, smirking down at him. As their eyes met Hongjoong winked at him, and Seonghwa wanted to hit him again.

How dare he.

Seonghwa groaned as he rolled around, holding the shoulder he landed upon. It did feel okay, the fall not far but he did expect some bruises the following morning.

Seonghwa stumbled to his feet, turning away from this insufferable captain of his only to see Youjin walk towards him with a grin that seemed all the more sinister with that piercing of his.

"Ye finished with playing with Captain? Time to get to work."

Seonghwa already opened his lips to protest, but then he thought better of it, just nodding and following the man. He ignored the hot burn of Hongjoong's gaze on his back, finally breathing again when Youjin took him under deck.

"Ye be breaching dangerous waters ye know?"

"Yeah... I know."

Youjin left it at that, not commenting further while Seonghwa was busy thinking about his whole life understandings.

After Youjin had assigned him and three powder monkeys to clean the cannons and ammunition and showed him how to, he just let himself get lost in his thoughts, mindlessly working.

He had always thought that a man kissing another man was not possible. However, the tingling feeling of his lips was a reminder that yes, it worked indeed.

Really, he saw no reason why it should not. But he only ever saw women kissing men, and his mother had told him that if you took kissing too far and men and women kissed too much, the woman could get pregnant. He did not know any details, having never gotten that far (he did not want to get anybody pregnant after all!) but with two men it seemed strange indeed.

Maybe he could smoothly ask Jongho about this. He seemed to know a bit more about Seonghwa but he was not as horribly smug with it like Yunho or San were.

In confusion he shook his head, trying to get the memory of Hongjoong's mouth on his out of his head. He would just assume he would not get pregnant as he had never heard of a pregnant man before. It would also be a stupid situation for Hongjoong after all.

Calmly Seonghwa was scrubbing away, talking a bit with his companions who were about between 10 and 14 years old, and sometimes Youjin checked up on them. 

Seonghwa still felt strange about the Captain's kiss for the whole day.


	9. Sickness

Seonghwa felt a bit queasy the next morning. He awoke when it was still dark out, Youjin snoring peacefully next to him. His stomach was in knots, making him feel as if he had to vomit. He quickly thought about what he had eaten those few days, inwardly checking his body for other signs of illness.

There was nothing really, just the slow dread creeping closer into his heart as another thought appeared in his head, poisoning his mind.

He was not- He absolutely, 100 per cent, never could get pregnant from Hongjoong, right?

Seonghwa tried to breathe deeply, gritting his teeth as another pang of pain shot through him. No, no, that could not be. That could never be. Right? He needed his mother right now, needed to hide in her arms and let her assuring voice soothe him.

He had to think of something. He had to talk to Hongjoong actually? What would Seonghwa even do with a kid onboard? No, he should leave immediately then. Hongjoong would not accept some small little human running around between his legs; he would literally kick it into the sea. But would Hongjoong let him go because of that?

Seonghwa suddenly started fearing for the life of this poor unborn thing, protectively slinging his arms around his flat stomach. No, he could not let his child get killed just because Hongjoong thought it necessary to get rid of it. He would rather flee and raise it on his own, just like his mother did and would never tell the small one who their father was. He had heard of too many revenge stories to allow that. As sad as it would be seeing the kid grow up only with one father, it had to be done.

No wait, was Hongjoong the father then? They were both males, after all. But if Seonghwa gave birth that made him the mother, or did it not? 

He was not ready to be a mother!

He silently cursed Hongjoong, freezing as he heard someone shuffle further down the corridor. Seonghwa had discovered what he assumed to be the main crew (Yunho, Mingi, San, Wooyoung, Jongho and Yeosang) sleeping with them on the same level too. But they had actual narrow beds in the back.

Slow steps were heard which then walked downstairs, leaving Seonghwa to breathe again.

Now, where was he?

He would certainly keep his child, that was for sure. And he would not allow Hongjoong any closeness to them, would not even consider letting them become a pirate too, no way!

Downstairs some hacking was heard, it was probably Yunho preparing breakfast already.

Wait, Yunho was a doctor too, right? He could ask him what to do!

Seonghwa smoothly rolled out of his hammock, sneaking further down the dark ship. He followed the noises of Yunho hacking away, finding the kitchen lit indeed.

He had barely appeared in the doorframe however when there was suddenly a knife being thrown in his direction, embedding itself deeply into the wood right next to his head with a thunk.

Seonghwa smiled hysterically.

"Good morning to you too." He yanked the bloody knife out, stepping into the room to hand it back to Yunho.

"Sorry, I thought you were someone else. Gotta expect an ambush anytime. What can I help you with, Princess Swab?" That name again. Seonghwa mentally prepared himself to get used to it already.

Seonghwa looked over the meat the other had been chopping, feeling his stomach twist just the tighter.

"I wanted to ask you something."

"Why, you hungry?" Yunho threw a glance over his shoulder, taking in Seonghwa's hunched and pale form.

"No, I need to ask you something as a doctor."

At that Yunho lowered the knife a bit, listening to Seonghwa more attentively.

"I think I'm pregnant." Seonghwa felt tears brimming in his eyes, and his insides cramped all the more because yes, that was exactly what his mother's pregnant friend had been like. Sick and crying always. He cursed himself for not stopping Hongjoong, for somehow enjoying the Captain's hot mouth on his.

Yunho however spluttered, laying the knife down entirely to turn around to Seonghwa scandalised.

"You what?!"

Seonghwa flinched at his loud voice, taking a step back and feeling all the more vulnerable. He stubbornly refused to cry, holding onto his stomach tighter.

"You haven't heard yet? Hongjoong kissed me yesterday, and now I feel all sick."

Yunho gaped at him, wiping his bloody fingers on some rag.

"That's not- You know what? Sit down there." Yunho pointed at the desk in the back of the room, Seonghwa pitifully shuffling over to sit down on the wood. Everything inside of him was in knots, and he sniffled a bit, wiping at his eyes furiously. 

Yunho followed him carefully, approaching him like he would do to Jimmy when he was in one of his moods and suddenly Seonghwa missed everything of his earlier life all the more. He wanted to go home already.

"I will touch you, tell me if it hurts." Yunho gently pressed a hand to Seonghwa's stomach, somewhere barely beneath his ribs and hot pain flooded his system, making him cry out. He barely refrained from grabbing Yunho's shoulder, shaking his hair into his eyes to hide them from view.

"Sink me, I think you're right. What should we do? I ought to tell that Captain. You're absolutely sure it's his?" Yunho was staring at him with big eyes, Seonghwa hastily grabbing at his arm.

"No! You can't do that; please don't! Please, I can tell him somewhen but give me some time!"

Yunho hesitated, searching for Seonghwa's pleading eyes.

Then he sighed heavily.

"Alright. It must have been a shock to you too. I advise you to eat something first. This sickness is only part of the very early stages." Yunho gave him an apple that Seonghwa carefully started to nibble on.

"Can you be sure? Do you have experience with this kind of things?"

At that Yunho's eyes softened further and he nodded curtly. 

"My wife, yes. Here, press your finger here, can you feel that? It's the heartbeat of the little one." Yunho showed him a point at his wrist, and Seonghwa's eyes grew wide. He could indeed feel something pulsing away, fast and excited like butterfly wings. He was astonished. He kept touching it mindlessly.

"So you're married, huh? Cute... Is it hard? The little one growing up without father?" He did not want to entrust Yunho with his plans to flee, had to count on his silence with his unexpected pregnancy already.

"It's fine, I think. I'm constantly worried, but I know I can trust her. Maybe she can help you if this gets too much." The pirate gesticulated towards Seonghwa's belly, which indeed seemed to calm down with the bits of apple he provided. He would remember that.

"However, right now you don't have to worry about it. This takes a while, and if you ever feel bad again, come and tell me. I'll give you more food for now." Yunho rose to fill him a bowl with some meat, cheese and bread, also giving him another apple.

"See me sometimes for check-ups. And don't forget to eat."

Right, Seonghwa had to eat for two now.

"I will. Thank you so much, Yunho." 

It might have been some case of pregnant emotions, maybe just his worries too, but Seonghwa actually lifted his arms to embrace Yunho when he came over again to set the bowl down. If the pirate was surprised, he chose not to show it, instead engulfing Seonghwa with his warm body.

"I'm glad I could help." 

-

Seonghwa befriended the thought of an own child within a week. He imagined going home and raising it there, introducing it to his mom and Jimmy. Deep down in his heart Seonghwa had always been a sucker for children, always wanted to have his own. He did not expect an apparently notorious pirate captain in the frame, but that would not hinder him from loving his baby all the same. 

He was fine with it, and it hurt no more.

And it was also within that week that the pirates introduced him to their favourite pastime. Random theatre plays.

There was no script. There was only the stage of the deck and some hideous costumes.

Seonghwa was told about it by Yeosang who was very glad to get rid of the role of the female protagonist as that was now something for Seonghwa to do. He did not mind; he was just curious about how the whole thing would play out.

One evening they had all gathered on deck, their ship a bright spot in the vast ocean. They had set up some stage lighting, most lamps between the second and third mast. They all were sitting on the spotless deck, waiting for Jongho to call out the roles of the participants.

The broad man had an actual written list he could not even read, having memorised everything either way and his face was illuminated funnily as he solemnly announced everything.

"The role of the princess will be our dear Seonghwa tonight. The person who kidnaps the princess shall be Hanbyeol."

Seonghwa had gotten to know everybody by now, Hanbyeol being the tall guy that confused him sometimes. After hearing the news Seonghwa sneaked a glance at him, finding him broadly grinning at him. He smiled back shyly.

"The person who plays the generous prince who saves her shall be Youj- what be it, Captain?"

Hongjoong was comfortably sitting at Mingi's side, having lifted his hand in veto.

"May I play that role tonight? I know I normally don't participate, but right now, I suddenly want to." Hongjoong was smirking at the hooting crew, Seonghwa feeling himself shiver as they crossed eyes.

"Of course! Then, Youjin would ye sit this one out? Alright. Now, for the judge- it be Mingi. And San and Wooyoung will play the guards. Begin now." Jongho ushered the participants behind some make-shift screen made of canvas behind which they could change.

Hanbyeol was so kind to aid Seonghwa with the dress the had stolen somewhere, making Seonghwa blush furiously as he insisted for him not to wear his pants underneath the long skirt. It felt funny, the void between his legs. 

He was also given a wig and then stepped outside again, getting standing applause by the delighted crew. Hanbyeol joined him soon after, getting booed with a black scarf over the lower half of his face. Hongjoong emerged with a crown and some sword. Mingi had one of these white wigs balancing dangerously on his head.

"Now, begin!"

Seonghwa was clueless about what to do, but he just decided to go with the flow of Jongho's impromptu narrating. He told them some wild story about a bandit stealing a princess (at that Hanbyeol had to carry him around) and a prince disguised as a pirate saving her. (Hongjoong actually swung down on a rope to do so and took a screaming Seonghwa with him through the air.)

Then that pirate got wrongly convicted for stealing the princess (Mingi narrated a whole lot of made-up crimes like walking at the left side of the road), and the prince had to demask himself to live.

At that the princess feels relieved as she had already fallen in love with the pirate (Seonghwa's dramatic acting got a peal of laughter out of Hongjoong.) The folk was happy as they announced their marriage (everybody was throwing their scarves and headbands in the air at that.) It the last act those two married in exactly the same outfits they had done anything else in (Hongjoong promised to steal a bridal gown sometime) and at the end, they kissed.

Seonghwa had given Jongho a glare from where he was standing next to priest Youjin, holding Hongjoong's small hand in his. Jongho just had shrugged cheekily, pointing at the hooting crowd.

Seonghwa had enjoyed himself so far. There was lots of laughter and stupid lines going on all evening, but now he was getting nervous again because this was Hongjoong and they already had a problem going on.

Hongjoong, however, did not hesitate. He had grabbed Seonghwa's head at both sides, pulling him by the ears to get him down to his level. He had pressed an audible smooch against Seonghwa's lips, laughing when he blushed furiously.

And even then Seonghwa had to admit to having fun with that crew.


	10. Gunshots

After officially gaining the post of the ship's designated cleaning-fairy (or Princess Swab), Seonghwa spent most of his time onboard being somewhere cleaning something. The pirates had accepted it readily, trusting him with the ship and not seldomly random thoughts about poisoning their food or such crossed Seonghwa's mind.

It was one of these days too when Seonghwa was sitting on some barrel inside the storage area, scrubbing away at his salt and dirt-caked shoes. They were going ashore today, and the plan was to stay a few days so Hongjoong could consult some friends about important pirate stuff. Seonghwa had no idea where they were going right now if they had some goal in mind. Still, he had spent his days planning possible escape routes, trying to peek over Yeosang's shoulder whenever he was studying the maps to guess where they could be right now.

However he also did not know where to go. He needed to find somebody, preferably that one dark man that spoke to him on his very first day, who could help him get home. He needed a sailor probably.

His mind was filled with ideas while he was angrily scrubbing away, about what he had to offer, what people could want from him in exchange for their help.

So when he heard a loud gunshot outside he was not prepared.

He flinched so violently, actually ducking down to protect himself, that he fell down the barrel, hitting the ground with a groan.

As nothing moved he carefully peeked up, inching closer to the scuttle.

Some people seemed to be walking around calmly, low voices conversing still. Seonghwa doubted they had been boarded by enemies and no other trigger was being pulled.

Slowly he opened the scuttle, one boot and rag still in his other hand and stretched his head out.

Every single hair on his body rose as he stared into the wide and terrified eyes of a stranger. He seemed to be looking right through Seonghwa, and the big puddle of blood around his head let bile rise in Seonghwa's throat.

It was a dead body.

Seonghwa slipped from shock, falling down those three steps and hitting his head somewhere. The pain that erupted was nothing compared to the image that his brain had memorised far too clearly by now, those haunted eyes staring right at him.

Seonghwa gave a weak cough as something landed on his chest. It was nothing, just a blood-stained piece of paper and he carefully lifted it to stare at it.

He could not read, but there was also an image drawn.

It was their own Jolly Roger, but the colours seemed revised.

While Hongjoong's black flag had a white skull encircled by a just as white whip and with a thick white stripe behind it, this one was reversed.

Really, it made sense as the paper was white, but it still looked so strangely wrong to Seonghwa's eyes. But why would they shoot someone who was carrying their symbol?

Seonghwa stared at it a bit more, at the text beneath it he could not read and pondered whether it would be essential or not.

Bright light hit him the next second when the scuttle above him opened, some blood starting to drip down the stairs. The view oddly disgusted and fascinated Seonghwa, the thought of cleaning up disappearing for a second.

Mingi stood above the scuttle, and he looked positively murderous.

Seonghwa was not left a second to breathe then Mingi was already stepping down towards him, hauling him up by his collar. Seonghwa yelped in protest, dropping the boot to grab at his rough hands and tiptoeing to not get lifted into the air.

"Did you read it?" Mingi was growling, his deep voice angry and dangerous. For a second Seonghwa thought about kicking him in the shin and running but really - where to?

So he was left to shake his head helplessly and stare at those dark eyes and savage features of the other man, fruitlessly trying to peel his hands off.

Another voice from upstairs interrupted them.

"Mingi!"

Seonghwa flinched again at the harsh call, trying to pull back and hide within the shadows behind him. He could not see the person speaking as Mingi covered him from view, but it was not hard to guess who it was when heels clicked on the wooden planks.

"He's gotten the paper, Captain."

Hongjoong said something and then he was coming closer, his frame soon appearing next to Mingi's taller one. He scrutinised Seonghwa for a moment, then roughly taking the paper from his scambling fingers. It was all crumbled, and Seonghwa struggled further as he carefully smoothed it out, taking it in.

Afterwards he lifted his fiery eyes to Seonghwa again.

"Did you read it?"

Seonghwa shook his head in panic, letting out a sharp cry as Mingi's hand effortlessly switched from holding his collar to holding his neck instead. Now he was indeed lifted into the air, his last breath leaving his chest as he was slammed against the wall. Some barrels toppled over, landing on the ground with a crash.

Mingi was all up in his face, growling at him darkly while Seonghwa by now openly hit and kicked him.

"Mingi!"

"He's lying, Captain! I saw him looking at it, he did read it!" Seonghwa gasped as the hand tightened, kicking Mingi's stomach. Hurried steps were closing up on them, Youjin's head appearing on the stairs.

"Seonghwa, what-! What be going on here, Capt'n?!"

"He read the letter. One of their letters."

Youjin's confused eyes shut off in barely a second, taking on a form of pity. Seonghwa begged him with his eyes to do something, asked him to help, but he slowly shook his head.

"I didn't, I swear I didn't!"

Mingi hit Seonghwa's head against the wall with a thunk, warning him not to speak again. Seonghwa turned his pleading eyes to Hongjoong, catching his indecisive gaze.

"Put him down." He spoke immediately, not leaving room to argue but Mingi still stubbornly shook his head, barely glancing at him.

"He's lying. No way did he not read it!"

"I said put him down, Mingi. He didn't." Hongjoong slowly rested his hand on the whip around his hips, putting up his own threat. Seonghwa felt his face slowly fill with blood, his fingers stilling. Youjin looked entirely too helpless.

Mingi huffed at that, not provoking his superior further and indeed dropping Seonghwa, letting him crash into the barrels beneath. The pain, however, did not matter as he finally retook a breath, massaging his neck.

He still flinched back when someone touched his arm, lifting defensive eyes.

However, it was just Hongjoong who now rose a brow at him, dropping his offered hand.

"I appreciate your concern, Mingi, but this will have consequences. Go cool off and see me later."

Mingi stomped away at that, angrily cursing on his way. Youjin barely saved himself as he roughly shouldered past him on the stairs.

Seonghwa thought Mingi deserved that.

"I will get Mingi to apologise." With those words, Hongjoong turned too, gently patting Youjin on his shoulder. Seonghwa was left alone with Youjin who immediately picked up his lost boot, brushing invisible dust away.

"What a mess. Are ye alright, friend? Mingi has some rude hands there." He kindly offered his hand towards Seonghwa, his eyes sympathetic.

Seonghwa failed at hating them again.

With a weak nod he let himself be helped up, taking his boot with shaking hands so that Youjin could put all the barrels in place again while grumbling.

"Did ye do it? Read it, I mean. The only people on board who can read be Yeosang and Cap so normally this be nothing they have to worry about."

Seonghwa could not tell him he could not read either. That would blow his cover for sure.

"There was blood on it. Nothing to be seen.", he lied instead, bending down to pick up the rag to distract himself. He was a lousy liar.

Youjin cursed under his breath, his dreadlocks bouncing as he shook his head disappointedly.

"Mingi should apologize indeed. Not as if ye could do much with that information either way."

"Is it something important?"

Youjin shrugged, patting a barrel so Seonghwa would sit down on it again. He clumsily did, Youjin leaning against a post while watching him.

"They be empty threads. Pirates constantly terrorise each other. I think kings do that too. There be lots of evil letters being sent around, and nearly none of them truly matter. It be all about the farce. Don't worry yer pretty head about it. It does not even concern ye."

Seonghwa looked down at his boots, nodding carefully.

It did indeed not concern him. No matter what was written on there, it was for the Captain's eyes to see and for his only. Mingi probably overreacted too. That made it easier to forgive him.

"So that man who brought the letter... you shot him?"

"Yeosang did."

Youjin observed as Seonghwa's eyes grew wide, terror seizing his heart again.

, Of course, Yeosang could fight too, of course, he was no saint. But Seonghwa tended to forget about that. He still came up short when imagining the man fighting.

"He been none of the enemy crew. They hire landlubbers in town for money to come here. Sometimes they bring weapons, once they brought a whole can of gunpowder. Their job be to deliver the letter, but sometimes they think they can make their death a bit more memorable. Every fool knows that people who randomly appear on pirate ships get killed." Youjin amusedly lifted his brow at that, grinning broadly as Seonghwa shyly lowered his eyes to the ground.

"I thought so too... The one perk of being rich, I guess." The words tasted foul in his mouth, felt as if he was looking down upon the people who were just like him, who were getting slaughtered because of their worthlessness. He swallowed hard.

"Very true. Alternatively, ye can always beat Captain in a fight. He humours the people who have no obvious intentions." Youjin shrugged, mindlessly nibbling on the metal around his lip.

"Noo, you're joking. Nobody would be able to do that."

Seonghwa did not doubt that even though he was (probably) pretty small and slender, Hongjoong would have no problems at all beating all of his crew members. Well, except maybe Mingi and Yunho.

"Well I did."

Seonghwa whipped his head around, staring at Youjin in wonder.

"It has been a few years, and I be not sure whether he wouldn't absolutely wreck me today, but I did once. I be very proud of that." Youjin pushed out his chest more, making Seonghwa laugh as he set the boots aside.

"How did you do it? Is that why you are part of this crew?"

Youjin nodded slowly, his eyes zoning out as he lost himself in memories.

"I been part of another crew some years ago, same as Hanbyeol - he be the oldest matey here by the way. Captain been being targeted by that crew and he fought every single one of them off except me. He fought Hanbyeol off too, but he lived. I gave up on wanting to kill this glorious bastard when surrounded by the slaughtered bodies of me very own mateys. Then I joined him. It been only him and us then. And afterwards, I never saw anybody beating him in a fight again. I guess we spared each other's lives."

Seonghwa was deeply impressed at that. Youjin had known Hongjoong all this time, had probably joined him in every fight for many years by now, and they were still here.

"I told him I did not want to be main crew, did not want that kind of responsibility and closeness towards him. Because we only ever joined forces. The rest of them he found himself. And when San joined us two years ago, we also got those kids working with ye right now."

It had never occurred to Seonghwa that they all had once started somewhere, had led their lives just as he did. He wanted to hear more and did not dare ask at the same time.

"How old was Hongjoong when you found him?"

"16. But that man never spent more than a month of his life on land, and that's painfully obvious."

Kim Hongjoong did indeed seem like much more mysterious of a person than Seonghwa had initially thought.


	11. Land ahoy

Mingi did indeed pay a visit the very same evening to Seonghwa's hammock, mumbling some words of apology while the other man was settling down. Youjin had only grimaced at the pitiful form of the quartermaster while Seonghwa felt something sad inside his chest well up.

Mingi looked like a kicked puppy, and Youjin had assured Seonghwa that Captain's scoldings were not too soft either, so this felt just all wrong to Seonghwa. Of course, Mingi would assume he could read; anybody would do so. He just tried to protect their ship from an unknown enemy, and Seonghwa was not able to be mad at him for something like that.

So he forgave him just too easily, his head still occupied with the thought that his baby had stopped hurting altogether. In the beginning, he had been worried that something could have happened to it, but sometimes he still listened to its heartbeat on his wrist and relaxed again.

Seonghwa had decided he wanted a little girl. He was still thinking about a name, however.

Seonghwa was leaving the ship the next day, going into town together with Yeosang, Jongho, and Youjin to get some stuff. Seonghwa did not care whether he joined them or not; he appreciated the earth beneath his feet but spying around still proved to be difficult. Yeosang's eyes seemed all to knowing constantly.

He did, however, make the surprising observation that Yeosang seemed to effortlessly become their little group's leader, managing things Seonghwa would have initially thought Youjin would. It was unexpected to Seonghwa as he had not assumed the former prince to do so. Still, it was fun to see him ordering Youjin around whose constantly bored face made him look half dead.

Jongho was merrily skipping next to Seonghwa, sometimes pointing out things to him or humming some shanties under his breath. Their trip was oddly peaceful even when some dark shadows and grim-looking pirates passed them.

Yeosang bought some books that Seonghwa had to carry, a new telescope for Captain and also some things he needed for his pistols. Seonghwa was just standing next to them and staring into the crowds idly, trying not to cross eyes with the wrong person accidentally.

This town was a bit larger than the last one they had been to, and it also seemed to harbour a lot of rough-looking people but no naval soldiers. It could be pirate territory, so asking for help here could cost Seonghwa's life. Maybe he should wait for a bit longer.

He also had to explain the whole kid thing to Hongjoong still.

Someone closed up on them, some woman with a little child at her hand and Seonghwa immediately stepped aside to let her pass. His eyes were caught by the child one's, though, eyes as clear as the sky. The little girl too halted to stare at him in amazement. He estimated her to be around two years old.

Seonghwa gave a soft smile, not quite daring to touch her but instead giving a shy little wave. At that, the little one broke out in a huge grin with not yet all teeth fully developed and Seonghwa felt his heart melt all the more.

He sheepishly lifted his eyes to the mother who halted to look around, quickly finding his eyes. She seemed a bit suspicious, regarding him with narrowed eyes but then actual shock took over her features as Jongho turned around at Seonghwa's side also.

"Shiver me timbers, be that ye, Liv?"

The woman had the same blue eyes as her daughter, and a lot of long, red locks pulled together in a messy ponytail. The white scarf holding her curls had some black embroidery on it. She was wearing a fitting dress on her form, some leather necklace hugging her sleek throat prettily.

"Jongho... It has been some time." She spoke in some northern accent, her tongue curling elegantly around the words and her voice alerted Youjin too.

"Oh! We did not expect to meet ye here! Yer hair has gotten longer!" He easily stepped around Seonghwa to hug the woman close to his body for a moment, then crouching down in front of the kid.

"How be ye, small one? It has been a while." He picked the little girl up carefully, so oddly nice for a pirate and the little girl squealed, holding onto his hair. Seonghwa had to smile again as he saw those two play together.

"Who be this one? I don't know him yet."

Seonghwa turned around towards Liv again, performing a little respectful bow.

"Ah, he be someone we accommodate for some time. No real crew." Jongho quickly declared, nodding at Yeosang who just finished business with the vendor behind them and greeted Liv too.

"Joong's new plaything, huh? Ye being held hostage, boy?"

He was.

He still quickly shook his head, putting his hands up in surrender.

"No, no, I came on board by my own accord. I shall see to my departure soon." Seonghwa jerked when suddenly something soft and spongy touched his cheek, tingling laughter following.

Seonghwa turned around to a grinning Youjin who was still holding the kid, having brought her close enough for her to touch Seonghwa clumsily. Her giggles made Seonghwa smile again. He took her small hand in his, idly playing with tiny fingers while she was concentratedly babbling to Youjin who nodded as if he was just learning the secrets of the world.

"I see. Tell this crumbum of a captain to swing by tomorrow. Yunho too." Seonghwa barely registered their conversation anymore, busy with booping the little pointy nose of the kid. She tried to boop him back, hitting his eye and then laughing with glee.

At the end they had to part again however, and Seonghwa waved at the kid sadly as they left, turning to the group again.

"Who was that? She seemed close to you."

"Yunho's wife." Youjin casually swung his arm around Seonghwa's shoulders, walking in step with him while they returned to their shopping.

"Ah, he told me! Also, about the kid."

"Tikki, yes. Notice anything about her?"

She was oddly close with Youjin but not really to the rest. And she also had beautiful eyes.

Seonghwa shrugged.

"She's probably not from around here, right?", he guessed, feeling Youjin tap his shoulder proudly.

"Nah, she's not. We can visit them together tomorrow, alright? And play with her while the adults discuss stuff."

Seonghwa nodded excitedly, following the others into some narrow alley. He would like to do that.

-

Seonghwa flinched as Yeosang dropped the heavy book on the table in front of him, making a loud bang echo in the room. The book looked ruthless, like some sort of ancient tome with chafed leather bindings holding it together. It looked as savage as a book could get.

"Read it to me. This is the pirate codex you are required to know when sailing the seas aboard a pirate ship. Start at chapter three; the rest is just formalities. Skip any words you don't know."

Seonghwa felt dread slowly creep into his stomach, twisting his guts. There was no use in lying now.

He sheepishly lifted his eyes to Yeosang who was standing with crossed arms in the middle of the room, impatiently looking at Seonghwa. Hongjoong was not here luckily and Seonghwa just wanted to throw his body on his soft-looking sheets. However, that was not an option. He had to deal with this problem for now.

"I can't read."

"Yeah, I know. But you gotta learn it if you want to fool anyone."

Seonghwa swallowed harshly, fearing the consequences of telling Yeosang.

"Did you tell anybody?"

Yeosang shook his head, walking over to open the heavy book in front of Seonghwa.

"No. I don't hate you enough for that. But Hongjoong is not stupid. You gotta learn if you want to live." His words send an icy shiver down Seonghwa's spine, making him nod quickly. He felt sick again.

Still he bravely opened his mouth, whispering the forbidden words with his fingers clutched to the seat of the chair he was sitting on.

"Can you... Help me get out? I get your circumstances back then, but you surely wanted to leave too, right?"

Yeosangs stilled his movements, giving him a sharp glance. Then he looked at the closed door and back at him, hushing his voice.

"How do you plan on doing that? Do you think Hongjoong would just let some huge treasure run away from him? You made that mistake yourself, and you are foolish to think anybody of this crew would help you. Everybody here is expecting to live through the winter through your lie and Hongjoong would not even be that mad. The crew are the people that would skin you for that."

Seonghwa swallowed again at his harsh words, seeing his fatal mistake after all that time finally. He may have saved his life and foregone horrible treatment by those pirates, but he did certainly not think that through further.

"There is another problem."

Seonghwa hunched his shoulders when Yeosang glared at him again, sheepishly ducking his head.

"What is it? If it's another ridiculous request, then I will think again about helping you live."

"I'm pregnant."

"No, you're not."

"Yes I am! Yunho confirmed it!"

"Seonghwa." Yeosang sternly looked at his eyes, finally opening the book and pushing it closer.

"You can't get pregnant, you're a male. Yunho is a buffoon who learned how to stitch up people only after he became a pirate. He has no idea about anything health-related, but I can tell you that you can never ever get pregnant. Only women do."

Seonghwa felt relieved, but at the same time his world was shattered. He had grown so used to that thought that this made him sad.

"I will tell Yunho to stop these jests with you, now concentrate. I will only teach you once and then no more."

Seonghwa nodded quickly, leaning over the book. Yeosang showed him how each letter was pronounced, teaching him how to read only. Writing would be too much of a risk as anyone could find their practice sheets. They had been on it for a long time with Seonghwa memorizing about half of the letters until his head started hurting too much.

It was at the same time that Yeosang gave a grave nod and closed the book, that Hongjoong walked in as if he owned the place. Which he did.

At the sight of Seonghwa in the room he broke into a sly smirk, patting Yeosang's shoulder in passing.

"You guys busy? The boys are out to play if you want to sneak in a real bed." He was winking at Seonghwa again, Seonghwa looking away because hey, he thought he would get a child with that man until a few hours ago.

"We've been reading the codex. He has the same struggles as me with the whole pirate speech, can't you guys like write more clearly?", Yeosang complained easily, stretching after sitting hunched over for too long.

"It's not for mere people to read. Careful, pretty prince, you might become a pirate if you don't watch out." His was grinning as he shooed them out and they had crossed the deck about halfway when Seonghwa remembered that he would like to practice for himself too sometimes.

"Wait, I'll borrow the book." He returned to the captain's cabin, knocking carefully. When the door opened Seonghwa was confused at first because there was no face in his direct line of sight, just some tufts of hair.

"Yeo, what- Ah, it's you."

Seonghwa looked down and there his captain stood without his boots and barely reaching Seonghwa's nose now.

Seonghwa was staring stupidly because his captain was suddenly so far down and an odd feeling was warming up Seonghwa's chest.

"Borrow.... Book...", he stuttered out dumbly, watching Hongjoong walk away with his slender frame that seemed all the smaller as the legs of his pants reached past his ankles till the floor, and his naked feet were padding softly over the planks.

He returned with the codex, pressing it against Seonghwa's chest with a nod.

"Th-Thanks." With that he fled.

His captain was absolutely adorably and devastatingly tiny.


	12. Liv and Tikki

Seonghwa has had a restless night.

After not only hearing the devastating news from Yeosang that he indeed was not pregnant but also seeing the possible father of his child stand all small and harmless in front of him on the same day he had found no sleep. Instead, he had spent the night trying to decipher the pirate codex with his thoughts constantly drifting elsewhere. The morning after he was pale and his eyes sunken in tiredly.

That did not repel Youjin from excitedly throwing him out of his hammock and onto the hard floor as soon as it was time to rise though. Seonghwa had not dared to occupy one of the empty beds, instead leaving Youjin and Hanbyeol to it.

"Show a leg, matey. We be going to visit Tikki."

That at least lifted Seonghwa's spirits a bit and he tiredly rubbed his eyes when he followed Youjin outside. Captain and Yunho were already waiting there, Captain in his boots again but Seonghwa still imagined him standing next to Yunho without and the result was lethal.

Hongjoong looked disinterested at the others exchanging their greetings, Yunho looking more well-rested than Seonghwa even if he was sometimes yawning. They left together soon after, walking after their captain who was donning a long red coat today and leading the way with powerful steps.

Seonghwa noticed some sleek kind of sword that had joined the whip around his hips and with a quick glance he noticed Yunho wearing his pouches and Youjin a multitude of pistols and a cutlass too.

Was Seonghwa supposed to learn how to fight? It did not seem like a bad idea.

The crowds parted not the least subtly for them, Hongjoong sending cold glances left and right where people started whispering hushedly. He seemed to be famous indeed, his name passing many lips.

Youjin had placed one arm around Seonghwa's shoulders, holding him casually but with a distinct tightness, ready to move him away should any harm come their way.

They had obviously walked the way to Liv's home quite often, effortlessly weaving through narrow alleys that reeked of decay and blood. It was a cloudy day, the lack of a sun drowning them in near-absolute darkness.

When they finally halted it was in one of those alleys and Hongjoong lifted his fist to knock heavily against a wooden door hidden in the shadows.

The same woman from the day before opened, her red locks openly cascading down her shoulders and while she looked at Hongjoong with distaste, her face instantly lit up at the sight of Yunho standing next to him.

"Ahoy." Yunho showed a broad grin, then stepping forward to lift the woman in a hug. She had not seemed that small to Seonghwa earlier but engulfed by Yunho's full frame she was disappearing. Seonghwa politely averted his eyes when she pressed a kiss against his lips.

"Get in, Tikki be in the chamber. Nice to see ye again, prettyboy.", Liv greeted them more formally, Seonghwa nodding with a smile while he closed the door behind them. Youjin immediately took off through their small home, surprising Tikki in the other room. Her delighted squeals were heard.

Seonghwa had to grin warmly when Youjin came back, carrying the little girl in his arms like a princess. She was still busy excitedly pulling at his hair but turned when she saw the rest of them.

Seonghwa barely caught her eyes as she quickly found Hongjoong, reaching her little arms out to him.

"Dada! Dadadadada!" She stretched her tiny body, trying to grow longer in Youjin's arms and with a laugh the gunner stepped closer, handing the kid over to Hongjoong.

It was only when the captain pulled the girl into his arms, letting her hug his neck, that Seonghwa finally understood. And his jaw dropped.

Liv gave an exasperated sigh.

"Not him. Yunho, Yunho be Dada."

It was unmistakable. The same pointy nose, the same curve of the upper lip. This kid was not Yunho's at all.

Seonghwa confusedly looked between the two parties, watching Tikki squish Hongjoong's cheeks with her fingers while he chuckled at her.

It was terrifying to see, this little girl in the bloodied hands of a pirate and at the same time it softened his rough edges, making him seem a bit more human.

"Miss me?" Hongjoong was burying his nose in her hair, holding her oh so gently and Youjin had a big stupid grin on his face while Yunho was still busy placating Liv.

"Miss! Miss!"

Seonghwa felt his heart clench, wistfully watching them. He knew he was late with getting kids, had only ever been busy with work and too shy to find himself a family on his own. But now he wished for it more than ever.

"He visited me a few weeks ago. That man."

Yunho froze next to Liv, Hongjoong's eyes slowly opening where his head was still leaned against the one of his daughter. His eyes were cold, contrasting with his gentle fingers that were devoid of any heavy rings today.

"Ye pregnant again?", he drawled with a cruel smirk, hiding his face in Tikki's hair. Seonghwa still felt himself shiver.

Liv looked positively murderous.

"Either I tell ye what information I've gathered or ye see yerself out. I do not need yer accuses."

At that Hongjoong handed the kid back to Youjin, stepping closer to Liv. His hand found her face, caressing her jaw gently, just shy of loving. Seonghwa watched with bated breath as he let his fingers slide into her hair, wincing when Hongjoong suddenly gave a rough pull. Liv was staring at him defiantly, not backing down. Yunho silently watched on, Youjin distracting Tikki.

"But ye be, ain't ye? I know I be right." He was whispering against her ear, that smirk never leaving his face.

"Tell him I'll leave his brood alone if he ignores mine. I be curious what yer treacherous heart be planning now."

Youjin had just started walking off when he suddenly remembered something, coming back to gently pull away Seonghwa by his sleeve.

"C'mon, time for us to leave."

Seonghwa glanced at the odd pair one last time, at Hongjoong's tense hand splayed over Liv's belly as if he wanted to thrust his fingers in and pull out whatever that was bothering him inside. He was scary, and Seonghwa grew more interested in his thoughts by the minute.

Youjin led them to the sleeping chamber in the back, setting Tikki down on the floor while Seonghwa went and closed the door. It was only after settling down in a circle with Tikki and Youjin that he finally felt as if he could breathe again.

"What's their story?"

Tikki went and got some ball made of leather they could roll around between them. The two adults had splayed their legs wide so it would not roll too far, Tikki also trying her hardest with those little legs of hers. Seonghwa was in love but right now he wanted answers.

"Ye noticed, didn't ye? The little one... she be not Yunho's."

Seonghwa nodded slowly, smiling at Tikki when she pushed the ball towards him with her little hands.

"Liv be the only woman ever who- Well, who lived after spending a night with Captain."

Was it that horrible to stay awake together with him? Why did he decide he hated that kind of company so much? Seonghwa was still confused. They were kissing too, were they not? Did Hongjoong usually try to kill the people he kissed?

"She carried their child with her and did not tell us for a while. It was only after about a year that we found her again with that screaming bundle in her arms." Youjin gently pushed the ball back to Tikki, making her laugh.

"Hongjoong did not want to kill them. But neither did he want to claim them. Yunho did, however. Belonging to this crew, it protects her. We visit here regularly and check up on them."

Seonghwa nodded slowly.

"And this man-"

"He be the enemy. The one we've been getting recent letters from. We still don't know who he be. Apparently, he be good at... hiding like some pansy. Liv does know. But Liv does not feel obligated to share that knowledge with us. Which be fine, she knows Cap would not hurt her. But at the same time, she wants to see him dead."

Tikki looked a bit worried.

"Dada die?"

Seonghwa gave a stern glance at Youjin, immediately switching back to a more child-friendly mode.

"No, no. Dada never dies. Dada is a strong man.", he gently cooed to the little one, coaxing her into rolling the ball again that she had clenched her worried little fingers around. She reluctantly did, trusting Seonghwa's gentle eyes.

"Aye, ye know we protect him, right brat?"

Tikki clumsily clapped her hands at that.

"Aye! Aye!"

They went back to playing, Seonghwa constantly thinking about Liv and Hongjoong, about this complicated relationship between them.

-

"I will join you back on the ship. I still have something to do. You can go play, Youjin.", Hongjoong said later after they had left Tikki and Liv, his brows still drawn tight and his mullet having taken on the form od some stressed-out mess too.

At the news Youjin nodded happily, skipping off while Yunho motioned for Seonghwa to follow him back to the ship.

There was not much being said between the two of them. Seonghwa complained about the other's jest with him, and Yunho laughed about it, reminding him not to get too emotional as it could be bad for the baby. They had laughed it off then, going back in silence.

Aboard the Precious they had sent Hanbyeol to play with Youjin, Yunho fixing the other crew members something to eat.

Afterwards, Seonghwa found himself sitting in the captain's cabin with Yeosang again, learning the second half of the alphabet. It was calming, giving Seonghwa the room to sort out his thoughts again after learning so much today. If Yeosang noticed he was a bit out of it, he chose not to comment on it.

Things turned for the worse again when Hongjoong got home.

Just like the evening before he did not knock before coming in, but this time he was not alone either.

He had some women with him, the two of them latching against his neck and feeling him up while he stumbled inside with a groan. He had lost his coat somewhere, and his shirt was also open, showing some scars stretching over lean muscle.

Yeosang closed the tome with a bang, startling all four of them.

"At least wait until we're outside, god, why are you like this?" He pulled Seonghwa to his feet by his hand, angrily stomping through the room.

Seonghwa, however, hesitated just as they passed Hongjoong. The captain was giving them an impatient glare, whispering an apology to his ladies.

Seonghwa decided to speak up.

"Don't stay with him."

Yeosang froze, not daring to turn around. But Seonghwa had promised to himself not to let Hongjoong throw another poor woman into the sea to die. Meeting Liv today, meeting his sweet daughter too made him all the more determined.

The two women were looking at him curiously now, shamelessly looking him up and down.

"He will kill you in the morning. Spending the night with him leads to nothing but certain death."

Seonghwa felt himself being grabbed roughly by Yeosang, the man pulling harshly on his arm.

"Have you gone insane? Shut up and leave them alone!"

Seonghwa wrenched his hand free, avoiding Hongjoong's fiery eyes to look pleadingly at the two girls.

"Please. Don't waste your time like that. I've seen it. It's not worth throwing your lives away for."

The two girls grew suspicious.

"I apologize, Captain, but... I think I'll take my leave."

"He certainly ruined the mood. Goodbye."

The two of them let go of Hongjoong, walking away with linked arms while whispering busily to each other.

They watched them go, Seonghwa sighing as soon as they were out of his view. At least he could help someone.

"Leave."

Hongjoong did not have to say that twice. At his threatening growl, Seonghwa and Yeosang immediately retreated, stepping out on deck.

Seonghwa did not get far, however.

Something cracked like thunder and then pain shot through his waist. He was dragged back by that whip while Yeosang turned around worriedly. Seonghwa wanted to call out for him, wanted to say something but then an arm caught his waist, pulling him close to another body.

Hongjoong locked the door.


	13. "Kissing"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut ahoy

"Were you trying to get my attention? Because you surely have that now."

Seonghwa stood frozen against Hongjoong's body, feeling the other's heated skin press against his back. He also seemed to be hard again, his middle pressing tightly against Seonghwa's behind.

Seonghwa felt as if his thoughts were going crazy and at the same time his head was completely blank.

What did he just do? Had saving those two women been a mistake?

Seonghwa yelped as the arm Hongjoong had slung around his middle suddenly pulled on his waist, spinning Seonghwa around to face the pirate. He had to catch himself on Hongjoong's shoulders in order not to stumble, awkwardly letting go immediately after.

The leather of the whip had slipped from his hips again during the movement, gently hanging from Hongjoong's fingers behind his back and brushing against Seonghwa's leg in a reminder that the pirate was not afraid to use it. Seonghwa swallowed harshly.

"I did not intent... that. I merely wanted to save them." He found speaking hard when his middle was so obviously pressed against Hongjoong's arousal, making heat swirl in his veins too. It was foreign to Seonghwa. He had only ever known pleasure by himself, did not expect those same feelings appearing when he was close to another person. It never happened to him before.

Seonghwa felt his knees go weak when Hongjoong met his eyes, his dark and dilated pupils taking in Seonghwa as if he was the most delicious of treats.

"How very brave of you. However, going against Captain's orders is never a good idea aboard his very own ship, you know that, right?" His voice was a dark purr, a thinly veiled threat that left Seonghwa to wonder what the man would do to him this time. Would he drown him again? Him being hard certainly made things awkward.

"I-I do. How angry are you?"

Hongjoong did not even seem that angry at the moment. He seemed oddly cuddly instead, making Seonghwa nervously let his hand hover over his shoulders to push him away if he suddenly tried to grab him. Hongjoong had leaned close, mindlessly nosing at Seonghwa's neck and one of his hands had snuck under Seonghwa's shirt somewhen, caressing his skin in a way that made Seonghwa shiver with nervous anticipation.

"Not that much. I just want you to take their place instead. Can you do that?"

Staying awake with Hongjoong and not get drowned instead? It had to be Seonghwa's lucky day. Hongjoong must have softened up by visiting Tikki. 

So Seonghwa found himself nodding bravely, catching Hongjoong's smirk again close to his throat.

"Good boy. Relax, I won't hurt you."

He must have noticed Seonghwa standing stiff as a board when he finally dropped the whip, making Seonghwa give a happy sigh. Hongjoong was chuckling again, reaching his now free hand up to grab Seonghwa's hair in a gentle but determined grip, pulling him down to slot their mouths together.

Kissing Hongjoong - really kissing him - it still astonished Seonghwa. He kissed exactly right, not giving too much and leaving Seonghwa to wanting more, chasing the other's mouth with his own. Hongjoong could make Seonghwa's whole body melt against his form by just a flick of his dexterous tongue, and it made Seonghwa all hot and bothered, whining for anything. 

Seonghwa followed as Hongjoong took a step back, keeping his addicting lips on Seonghwa's and pushing all other thoughts out of his head. Seonghwa struggled with copying him, wanting to kiss him back just as intensely, wanting Hongjoong to get weak in the knees too. 

He did howeverbe getting reflexively reach out his arms when Hongjoong suddenly stumbled, falling backwards and disappearing from Seonghwa's line of sight. But he just landed on his bed softly, looking up at Seonghwa with an attractive smirk. With a deliberate twitch of his brows, he nodded his chin towards Seonghwa's shirt.

"Take it off."

Seonghwa was still busy staring at him, at the way his lips looked so very kissable. Seonghwa wanted to explore all of those scars on his chest, wanted to dip his fingers in the ridges of his abs and the sight made Seonghwa's belly curl tighter, heating up his body.

Stripping actually seemed like a good idea.

So he easily did as he was told, not questioning the odd request and instead dropping his shirt to the floor. He, too, had some scars from accidents while working, but none of them looked as impressive as Hongjoong's did. 

Seonghwa's eyes slid lower, checking on Hongjoong's nether regions. He had spread his legs, and his arousal was obvious through his pants, making Seonghwa blush wildly. It must be oh so uncomfortable but Hongjoong did not seem to care. 

Seonghwa was preoccupied with the thought of how oddly inviting the other man's lap looked while Hongjoong threw his shirt off too. He would, however, deny the pure glee he felt when Hongjoong indeed patted one of his thighs.

"Come here." With that he removed his sword too, sitting in front of Seonghwa all attractive in just his pants and boots.

Seonghwa stepped closer carefully, sliding down into Hongjoong's lap and gasping softly when their middles rubbed together at that. It would not take much for Seonghwa to grow hard, seeing as he had no idea why everything seemed so heavy and hot for him right now. 

Hongjoong's hands settled on his hips, gently pulling him closer and rolling Seonghwa's hips down on his own just the right way, making sweet pleasure seize Seonghwa. He shivered, trying to bite back the embarrassing sound he made.

Hongjoong chuckled throatily.

"You can be loud, I don't mind." His fingers were splayed over Seonghwa's waist, appreciating its smallness compared to his shoulders as they coaxed him into some kind of rhythm, urging him to partake in a constant dance of their bodies against each other.

Seonghwa was still shy with being audible - really, so far he had to hide somewhere to relieve his pleasure secretly, how should be getting used to this so quick? However, he also grew to appreciate the closeness to the other man. His senses seemed heightened with Hongjoong's unsettling presence, his head clouding up more but the lust seeming much hotter.

Seonghwa had no idea what was going on right now, what they were even doing but he chose to like it. So he let his head empty fully, concentrating on Hongjoong's lips kissing insistently all over his neck, on the choked up sounds that escaped his lips.

It was not hard to get used to the constant movement between them, to the friction their bodies created and Seonghwa was starting to get really into it, trusting his body with what it wanted. He had to stop again soon, however, when Hongjoong warningly bit at his neck, not drawing blood and stilling him down effectively with his hands.

Seonghwa pouted at him - they had been feeling good after all - and Hongjoong gave a dark chuckle before kissing Seonghwa's upset away. The other was all too eager to latch onto this opportunity again to kiss him, not quite daring to engage in such himself.

Hongjoong seemed to know exactly what he wanted, what they had to do, and it made Seonghwa wonder. If this was what he had been doing with those women all this time, maybe it made some more sense why they willingly joined him. But was it worth getting killed for?

Hands pulled at him, making him fall onto the bed above Hongjoong when he leaned back, effectively getting Seonghwa out of his head. The pirate looked oddly attractive like this again, his hair a mess where it pushed against the sheets. Seonghwa wanted to kiss him again.

Hongjoong luckily indulged him, pulling Seonghwa down to distract him with a kiss while his other hand was sneaking down between their bodies. Seonghwa felt him fiddle around against his stomach, more hot flesh with a distinctly familiar shape press against his abdomen not that long after.

Seonghwa stiffened when one of Hongjoong's legs slipped between his, a thigh pressing hard against him and making him pull away from their kiss to gasp for air. Hongjoong's smirk was all too knowing again.

"Put your lips to use. If you bite me, I'll personally keelhaul you."

Seonghwa did not know what keelhauling was but he had read it in the codex before and often some sentences after involved dead bodies. So he was indeed not that keen on trying it out.

However, he had no idea what Hongjoong even wanted from him.

Helplessly he lifted his eyes to his captain, seeing another lazy grin tug at his lips and show the sharp tips of his teeth.

"Never had somebody do this to you? Poor prince. Well, I should have guessed." Hongjoong's fingers weaved into his hair again, him sitting up just a bit while he pushed Seonghwa down his body. He whined when his sensitive middle rubbed against the ridges and buckles of Hongjoong's boot, squirming on his place.

"I'll let you explore then. Go slow."

Seonghwa lifted his eyes and found himself directly in front of Hongjoong's manhood. It curved all hot and heavy up to his stomach, looking just as painful as Seonghwa had expected it to be and he did know what to do with that at least.

Well, in theory.

But Hongjoong did say something about his lips, so- maybe...?

Seonghwa was careful as he took Hongjoong into his hand, getting used to the unfamiliar weight. He gauged Hongjoong's reaction with his eyes, slowly ducking down to put his lips on him.

It did work. Hongjoong's brows furrowed for a moment, his lips falling open to mumble some sort of praise and Seonghwa could work with that.

He felt as if discovering a forbidden secret when deliberately closing his lips around the head of Hongjoong's member, ignoring the odd taste in favor of seeing Hongjoong gasp softly.

It made Seonghwa feel powerful, being responsible for this kind of reaction on him. He wanted to coax more of those out of him, wanted to make him feel as helpless as Seonghwa always did.

But how?

Experimentally, he licked over the soft flesh in his mouth, feeling Hongjoong's grip tighten in his hair. For a second it seemed like he wanted to push him down before he restrained himself but Seonghwa did notice.

So he tried it.

The feeling was foreign, the hot and pulsing flesh on his tongue pushing deeper against his throat and he was careful not to gag himself, going only as far as his throat allowed him to.

However it was already enough for Hongjoong to trash against the sheets.

"Gods, you are-" He had dropped down against the sheets again, his free hand in his own mussed up hair while he was watching Seonghwa with those dark and wild eyes of his. His gaze alone made Seonghwa softly whine, pressing down harder against the boot between his own legs.

"You're doing good, go on. Do whatever you want."

It was way too satisfying to see him like that. The view alone made Seonghwa's body beg for release, made him determined to rile Hongjoong up more.

He did it again, pulling off Hongjoong's shining length to sink down on it again, closing his mouth tight around it to mimic the feeling of a fist. Hongjoong's breathless groan made him smirk.

"Smug bastard. Let's see if you'll still be grinning after I've bent you over every possible surface on the ship."

Seonghwa lifted his eyes just a bit, giving Hongjoong an impassive gaze. Hongjoong cursed at that, torn between wanting to throw his head back and keep looking at Seonghwa. He settled for cursing, and Seonghwa went back to teasing him.

"You look so good like this. Could do this all day." Hongjoong's shaky hand was gentle as it came down to caress Seonghwa's cheek. Seonghwa just started to succumb to the feeling, taking Hongjoong deeper as he relaxed when the other suddenly moved his leg, making hot pleasure explode behind Seonghwa's lids. He came without any further ado, grinding down desperately against Hongjoong.

His sudden moan around Hongjoong made the other man tremble, carefully rolling his hips up to meet Seonghwa's movements similar to that before.

Seonghwa was way too sensitive, feeling his orgasm wash over him like a soothing wave and reaching down to still Hongjoong's leg when it became too much. He heard the other laugh above him, giving him a sharp glance. Hongjoong stopped laughing soon when Seonghwa gave a particularly hard squeeze around the base of his member he was still gripping, suddenly yanking Seonghwa off.

Seonghwa watched him come, dirtying himself and his sheets and his neck formed a pretty line when he threw his head back in pleasure. 

He thought it to himself again. Kim Hongjoong was a very aesthetic man, even more so when spread out on his sheets.


	14. A day inside

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut ahoy part two I'm not even sorry. Don't skip the chapter completely, the ending is important. Please read again at the arrow ->

Seonghwa awoke to a strange movement of his legs. It appeared as if he was being held by hands, small fingers splayed over his thighs.

There was something else, something that seemed to attract much more attention than whatever those hands were doing on his legs.

"What are you doing?"

Seonghwa blinked his eyes open in surprise at hearing his voice, not expecting it to sound that rough. He knew that it's misuse the evening before was the sole thing responsible for that and felt slightly sorry towards it.

"I nearly went crazy yesterday indulging you. We will do it my way today."

Hongjoong sounded much more awake than Seonghwa did and his eyes slipped shut again, not minding the warmth of Hongjoong's body between his legs. The other man was lazily playing with Seonghwa's hardened length, sometimes pressing kisses against Seonghwa's thighs.

"Were you listening?"

Seonghwa gave a sleepy hum, not surprised of having slept through Hongjoong settling down there at all. He was falling asleep again, not caring for the pressing warmth in his limbs.

"Did I wear you out that much yesterday? How cute."

Seonghwa felt soft hair tickle his groin when Hongjoong leaned down again, kissing him everywhere but where he wanted him to. That did frustrate Seonghwa indeed. He shifted a bit, groggily lifting his hands to rub his eyes.

"Why.", he groaned with a pout, finally looking down at Hongjoong who was kneeling between his legs with a cunning grin on his lips. He looked entirely as if he had tricked Seonghwa into something, making him suspiciously eye the naked pirate.

"What did you-"

And then he saw.

His captain had been hungry. Yesterday but today also. Proof of it was covering all of Seonghwa's pale chest and thighs, bites and reddish marks painting him like a piece of art. They contrasted beautifully with his white flesh, making him bite back a sound of amazement.

"Don't startle." Hongjoong shuffled up a bit, letting his heavy length rest against Seonghwa's as he bent down to kiss him, warming his mouth up with his hot tongue.

Seonghwa still did startle when he felt something move, not the sudden action itself surprising him but it's character.

Hongjoong's fingers were moving inside of him, having somehow found their way between his legs and a slick slide provided them with enough support for him to probe around without problems.

It felt a bit strange at first, but it did not hurt, Seonghwa not being able to deny the yearning pull in his abdomen, the heat dancing away inside of him. It was much more distracting than the many bites Hongjoong had left all over his body but even more so were his kisses.

"What are you doing?" Seonghwa whispered nervously against Hongjoong's lips, forcing himself to relax around the foreign digits exploring his body. He bit back a loud moan when Hongjoong dug his fingers deeper, pressing their pads gently against something that woke up Seonghwa within a mere second.

It was as if he had just come when he did not, hot white pleasure washing all over him and making him abruptly snap his legs together around Hongjoong's hips. He was trying to move away, his body not quite functioning enough and pressing closer instead. He felt his back arch, pressing close to Hongjoong's that was tensed above his like some kind of cat.

Hongjoong's soft laughter sounded through the sticky room, his free hand gently pressing down Seonghwa again.

"My way. I noticed myself going oddly soft on you, which was surprising even to me. What did you do, little prince, did you bewitch me?"

Did he? Seonghwa had no clue; he was still trying to form an opinion on the strange sensations Hongjoong kept making him feel. He tried to separate his trembling legs from their crushing grip around Hongjoong's hips again, his thoughts going wild.

What was Hongjoong even doing down there? It was such a strange place to touch, so very unhygienic. How could it feel the least bit good?

Hongjoong indeed knew strange things.

"I- I don't think I did. I'm no witch."

"Hmm, maybe this is me trying not to damage important goods." He pulled out his fingers and Seonghwa whined, his hands scrambling to pull Hongjoong closer again. The pirate gave a fond chuckle, leaning down to kiss him placatingly.

"Turn around."

Seonghwa weakly did, rolling through Hongjoong's big and comfy bed and burying his head in a pillow. He felt Hongjoong's fingers flutter over his shoulders and hips in appreciation, him then grabbing Seonghwa's legs to urge them to kneel. Seonghwa still left his head on the pillows though, only turning his head questioningly to watch whatever the other man was doing.

He squirmed when he felt something at that entrance again, clenching his fingers around the fabric under his head. It felt bigger than those fingers, but the slide was easy still, not making him uncomfortable.

Seonghwa felt himself shake all over, his body heated up with sweat as a weak moan escaped him at the friction delivered. His body seemed to be breached impossibly deep, no end in sight until suddenly there was, warm hips pressing against his behind.

Seonghwa choked when the implications finally cleared up on him, Hongjoong being inside of him.

A punched out groan was muffled by the pillow, Seonghwa blearily blinking his still sleep-riddled eyes. Hongjoong gave a breathless laugh himself, leaning over Seonghwa to roughly grab his hair, pulling his head back.

"No hiding, remember? Let the whole crew listen to me wrecking you." His kiss against Seonghwa's nape seemed too much, too hot and he felt himself squirm, all the sensations on his body too much for him to handle.

His squirming, however, did not help at all. Rather, it sent a shock of pleasure through his body, coming from the place he and Hongjoong were joined together.

He was really so, so confused but his brain felt too muddy to think about it.

Hongjoong had smoothly pulled his hips back then, leaving Seonghwa to wonder if that was it but the heat never really left his body, instead snapping forwards again and making his eyes fly wide open.

The moan that sounded must have been heard outside, mixing with Hongjoong's hum. Seonghwa's hands scambled for purchase on the headboard, lips restlessly mumbling something. It never was heard as Hongjoong did it again and again, pushing their bodies together in an endless dance of pleasure that dragged Seonghwa in as if in a maelstrom.

He had never expected to be able to make such sounds, had no idea what his body was even doing when he met Hongjoong's hard thrusts, his body feeling as if set ablaze.

It was so much to feel, such a quick way to drown Seonghwa in pleasure as he gasped for air, not able to breathe at how deep Hongjoong went, how good the pull felt.

"You remember my name?"

Hongjoong's sweat was dripping on his back, and Seonghwa wanted to answer, he really did, but no more than garbled sounds escaped him. Hongjoong chuckled, actually pulling out.

Seonghwa immediately collapsed, falling down to one side without any strength to hold him upright and blinking sweet tears of pleasure away while he watched Hongjoong lean over him with that gorgeous body of his.

"Do you?"

Seonghwa was too winded to answer, instead staring at the beauty that Kim Hongjoong was, at the sweat glinting on his hairline and the wild look in his eyes.

His body functioned without him telling it to, welcoming Hongjoong again as he opened the other's legs and sunk in without any form of resistance, making Seonghwa throw his head back. Hongjoong had reached that spot again, pressing insistently against it now and Seonghwa fisted his hands in the sheets, letting out a loud wail.

"Say my name, prettyboy." It was that nickname again, that name he had called him when they first got to know each other, and it conjured other images in Seonghwa's head. Of him sitting on his knees in front of Hongjoong, pressed against him in a way that was so similar to what they did yesterday. Of Hongjoong bending him over the railing, pressing their bodies close together like they were now.

It was way too much for him.

"Hongjoong- Kim-" His whisper was answered by a powerful thrust, sending him sliding up the bed. He nearly felt as if punched by the sudden feeling of pleasure, throwing his head back to yell the other's name again.

"Aye, just like that. Remember it for me, hm? Remember this right here whenever you call my name."

He set a brutal pace again, pulling Seonghwa impossibly closer by the hips in order not to push him away. Seonghwa went nearly crazy with the suspense, whining at Hongjoong to do something.

When Hongjoong finally did, and his merciful hand finally found Seonghwa's red and angrily throbbing length, Seonghwa sighed his name out as if he was in church, this close to worshipping this darned pirate.

Seonghwa came easily through the many sensations upon him, feeling himself clench hard around Hongjoong who just growled at him dangerously, his hair falling shaggily over his shoulders.

Seonghwa could not watch him any longer, too intently staring at the sweat glistening on his cheekbones, at the curve of his neck and his broad body. Bonelessly he let himself drop back, enjoying the feeling of warmth filling him, even more, when Hongjoong came too.

For a second everything stilled, only their laboured breaths being heard in the sticky and heated room as Hongjoong stared down at Seonghwa splayed out beneath him, as wrecked as he had expected him to be.

"Come here."

Seonghwa was left no time to wonder, then Hongjoong was already picking him up, pulling him down on his hips just the more while Seonghwa whined about the sensitivity. Hongjoong did not care, carrying him over to his desk while the constant movement made Seonghwa want to scream out in frustration, not even caring as he was being dropped down on the cold polished wood.

He yelped however when Hongjoong pulled out too sudden, turning Seonghwa around again so that he was staring at the mess they had left the bed in and the opposite wall. Hongjoong dropped down heavily on the chair, pulling it closer so that he could rest the feet of Seonghwa's dangling legs on the pillow next to his hips.

Seonghwa probably screamed when he ducked down and put his mouth there without any kind of warning.

Again he was scrambling for purchase, holding onto the desk for dear life when he was not only extremely sensitive right now but the feeling of Hongjoong's tongue entering him was also better than anything he ever experienced.

Seonghwa keened, reaching back one hand to grab Hongjoong's hair. He was not quite sure whether he wanted to pull him closer or push him away, but Hongjoong took that decision from him. He reached up to pull Seonghwa's hand away, pressing it into the dip of his back roughly while diving deeper, probably tasting his own come on his tongue.

Seonghwa wailed and kicked, having surpassed the level of sensitivity he could bear and by now just trying to squirm away to let his body calm down.

Hongjoong had other plans, holding him tight and doing whatever that felt way too heavenly, way too good to refuse.

-> Seonghwa gave a violent flinch though, when something banged against the door, rattling its hinges. He shut up immediately, worrying that they were too loud when Hongjoong suddenly stood, silently pressing down on Seonghwa's still body in warning.

He was frozen, not daring to look up at the tensed Hongjoong who was by now reaching for one dagger laying around on the desk. He grabbed it in one smooth movement, ready to throw it just as the door burst open.

Stumbling in came no other than Mingi, and he was over and over covered in blood. Blood that seemed to be entirely his own. Seonghwa stared at him in panic as he gave a soundless whisper and then crashed to the ground completely still.

He showed them his back at that, a mutilated back that was ripped open by the many cuts of knives on it. And those cuts read something.

If the sight of all that blood alone did not nearly make Seonghwa vomit, it was the message written down in Mingi's damaged flesh in pretty cursive as if the attacker spent a long time at it. Seonghwa's stomach churned, him going completely pale.

'Nice to meet you, Park Seonghwa.'


	15. Bloody Letters

They had immediately after called for Yunho and put Mingi on Hongjoong's bed, the Captain quick to rip away any excessive clothing. Mingi's bronze skin would have been beautiful if not for the gory sight of his back and the blood covering him all over. It did not deter Hongjoong at all, but Seonghwa found himself pointedly looking away, stumbling around the room on weak legs as he collected their clothes. Hongjoong threw them on without any care, looking not really put together without his top and unlaced shoes.

Yeosang came bursting in through the door mere seconds later, Yunho at his side with some stolen doctor's bag at his side. General confusion erupted immediately. Hongjoong was yelling first.

"What happened, where did he just come from?!"

"He left the ship earlier to get something for me. I told him not to go alone." Yeosang was speaking quickly and breathlessly, gently turning Mingi's peaceful face to the side so that he could breathe better.

Yunho was emptying the contents of his bag on the mattress next to Mingi's hip, getting to work immediately. His hands were calm as he cleaned the cuts and stitched up the worst ones. Depending on how good they would heal Mingi might have that message etched into his back forever and that thought made Seonghwa all the more queasy.

Hongjoong was pacing the room like a tiger in its cage. His face had gone back to murderous real quick, and Seonghwa feared the consequences. It was his name that had hurt one of the pirate's crew members.

"They have never been this aggressive... Is it time for us to act?"

"We do not know who we are dealing with... Multiple crews have been sending us threats, this could be the work of any of them. And as much as I want to wipe out all of their ugly faces right now, there are still rules we abide by." Hongjoong let skittish fingers run through his hair, watching Yunho like a hawk.

"They knew he is our weakest link. And they knew Seonghwa is here. Not many do so, it reduces the number of possible enemies."

Seonghwa did not dare to speak up, just leaning against the desk and fiddling with his hands while he watched everything with big eyes.

"How very heroic of them to attack the fucking wimp. Anybody care to tell me what's written here? Not as if that would make treating him easier."

"It says 'nice to meet you, Park Seonghwa.'" Hongjoong locked eyes with Seonghwa again, wordlessly looking at him while his face seemed darker than any storm cloud.

"I never told anybody here my last name.", Seonghwa whispered anxiously, barely hearing himself.

Yeosang turned around towards him curiously while Captain was openly stomping closer, making Seonghwa cower against the unyielding wood.

"Speak louder, I don't have the patience to deal with this right now."

"He said he never told anybody on board his last name before.", Yeosang said with a barely audible warning in his voice, making Captain halt again. He opened his mouth already for another harsh accuse when suddenly a distinct groan was heard from the bed. That voice was much deeper than Yunho's, making everybody in the room turn.

"Shh, stay calm. Don't move yet." Yunho calmly patted Mingi's side, resuming with his work. Hongjoong hurried to Mingi too, kneeling down next to the bed where he could see him.

"Are you- No, of course, you aren't. Anything you need?"

Seonghwa felt a stab of guilt in his hard when Mingi just barely shook his head, biting his teeth hard against the pain. Yunho obviously tried to hurt him not that much more, but there was sometimes still fresh blood trickling down on the ruined sheets. Yeosang calmly leaned his hip against the desk next to Seonghwa, listening to Mingi attentively.

"They know of Seonghwa." It was no more than a quiet whisper, but it made Seonghwa shiver all the more, protectively wrapping his arms around himself. Yeosang gave a short glance at him.

"Who were they? Did they say what they want? How many attacked you?" 

Mingi was blinking tiredly, gladly taking the hand Hongjoong offered to him to grab it hard. Hongjoong looked so very small next to him, much more defenseless than the huge man and Seonghwa was getting dizzy again.

"One- one person only. I did not see his face. He also did not say anything. But I think he was part of a group and also a pirate. He seemed not nice at all." His voice was rough, probably from screaming while his attacker had mutilated his back. Seonghwa tried not to imagine the scenario too hard.

He failed gloriously.

"Excuse me." He all but ran outside, one hand pressed against his lips. He had to dodge a worried crowd of people forming around the Captain's quarters, hurrying to the railing to throw up over it.

He felt somebody's hands on his shoulders immediately, gently patting his back while somebody else brought some water. A last person was trying to pry off the fingers he had painfully cramped into the wooden railing, murmuring softly under their breath.

When Seonghwa could breathe again, and his whole stomach felt queasy and pained from the cramps he saw Wooyoung first, giving him a distorted smile.

"Ye fainted on us there for a hot minute. What happened?" Youjin stopped pressing against his back roughly, stepping away to lean against the railing. Seonghwa sheepishly accepted the water from San, getting another sly wink.

"Somebody attacked Mingi." At that a collective hiss already went through the crowd forming around him, some people angrily cursing under their breath.

"Rude. He be our pacifist."

How even did that happen to the ever intimidating Mingi? He seemed like the born killer in Seonghwa's eyes.

He was hesitating again, not quite sure what to tell them. Were they allowed to know about those messages? Or about who attacked them? This was something the captain had to decide not Seonghwa.

"Yuho is treating him right now.", he just said instead, not disclosing any more information and finally washing his mouth out with the water before he took a big gulp.

The pirates seemed a bit disappointed at that, clearly having expected more detail and most of them started crowding somewhere again, starting rumors and theories of what could have happened. Seonghwa stayed back with his protective squad.

San was pressing close to his side, carefully studying his face and telling him to drink more when he still looked pale afterwards. It made Seonghwa blush a bit, having his warm body this close to himself but San seemed content, so he did not comment on it.

"And whatever attacked you, prettyboy? Those look nasty." San's fingers were gently tugging at Seonghwa's collar, pushing the fabric aside a bit more. Seonghwa felt his face heat up more - he had forgotten to close his shirt fully, now showing off the marks Hongjoong had left on his skin. 

He failed at hiding because of the bottle in his hands, instead giving a pained whine. He would not answer to that.

"I like the rest however."

A snort came from Seonghwa's other side, and San just stuck his tongue out at Wooyoung, continuing to ogle Seonghwa's chest. 

"Do you mind letting me explore? Some of them might need treatment." 

Seonghwa shied away when San's fingers teasingly slid beneath his shirt, the pretty man clearly too much for him right now. He wanted to tell him off politely when suddenly the door to the captain's quarters opened, no other than Hongjoong himself stepping out. He ignored the agitated yells of the crew completely in favor of walking up the stairs, giving everybody a stern glance.

The crew quietened down finally, but Hongjoong's eyes were still searching the deck. He lifted a brow when he found Seonghwa, San grinning back boldly but also finally retracting his hand. Seonghwa breathed a sigh of relief.

Hongjoong's fiery eyes strayed back to his crew again.

"Avast! Weigh anchor and follow the planned course! Yunho and Yeosang will be back out in a minute."

With that he left already, leaving the men to scramble and follow his orders while yelling other orders at each other. The deck slowly drowned in it's organized mess, and Seonghwa felt himself get dizzy with all the fast movements around him.

A small hand gently pulling at his sleeve made him look down, locking eyes with Wooyoung who was the only one left at his side. His eyes seemed calculating, oddly calm for his normally excited exterior.

"You wanna come to sit with me in the nest? I think you might need some fresh air."

Hiding from Hongjoong up there actually seemed like a phenomenal idea. He would rather look out over the sea right now instead of hiding away in the dark storage room, and just maybe Hongjoong would not throw him overboard up there.

He had multiple reasons now. Seonghwa was replacing his women and also now being the reason while his second-hand man was hurt. The things were taking a dark turn for Seonghwa.

So he nodded quickly, letting Wooyoung explain to him how to scale the rigging. He managed somehow, not swaying too much and only ever looking upwards to follow Wooyoung's deft climbing. The other boy could swing himself up there with the ease of a monkey, Seonghwa taking much more time to get used to the rough ropes under his hands.

When he finally arrived though and fell down in the basin-like structure, he heaved a sigh of success, weaving his legs between Wooyoung's. He also finally closed his shirt, hiding most bites from view.

"If you get sick, you should climb down again. The swaying up here is no joke even for me."

Seonghwa nodded thankfully, leaning his head back against the protective wood to close his eyes. They had started sailing again already, Youjin and San dancing over the masts not far from them to release the sails. They too moved with a sickening grace, jumping easily between the yards and not caring about the far drop until the deck.

For some time he and Wooyoung just sat in silence, both looking out aimlessly over the ocean. Seonghwa calmed with the time, feeling the cool breeze get back his sense of feel and only after he actually felt rested again he dared to speak to Wooyoung.

"How is Mingi a pacifist? He is a pirate, is he not?"

Wooyoung gave a chuckle at that, sitting up straighter in order to start talking.

"Mingi does not fight. You will never ever see him with a weapon by choice, and he will often stay on board of the ship when many others leave in order to not get into some petty brawls. He does use some force sometimes, but he is nowhere near the rest of us. Remember when he knocked you down? He was crying the whole day after that because he was so sorry." The corners of his mouth twitched gently, his smile soft while he awaited Seonghwa's response.

That did surprise him. He had not heard of such a peaceful pirate before.

"He does not like inflicting pain on others. It's actually common knowledge. The brutal Captain of ATEEZ and the big softie his first mate is. You are probably better at fighting than he is."

That at least, Seonghwa doubted. It was even hard to believe that Mingi had felt sorry after hurting him.

"Why? Is he-" Seonghwa gesticulated helplessly.

"Just him never wanting to hurt anybody again after accidentally killing his little brother. Attacking him is the most dishonorable thing you could do, and it's akin to ensuring your own death by Hongjoong's hands. All of us are fiercely protective of him, even if he tried to seem so strong and intimidating."

That made sense somehow. Not only the part of Mingi not fighting but also the crew protecting him. Sadly, it also made sense why their unknown agitators would attack him then. He was the soft spot of the Captain.

A pirate crew harboring someone who could not fight was particular though. Usually, the worth of men was measured in whether they could help or hinder the rest. Seonghwa was starting to understand that the bonds holding these pirates together were more than mere treasure hunting and searching for freedom.

He had also started changing his view on pirates, and that scared him much more than Hongjoong ever could.


	16. Missing Something

It was relaxing, sitting with Wooyoung like that. They seemed to talk about everything and nothing at the same time, and it made Seonghwa's thoughts stray a lot, thinking again about how he could flee. 

Him starting to befriend some of the pirates was no good sign. Not only did he fear his growing attachment to them but also those enemies of theirs that did such horrible things to the crew. Seonghwa did not feel courageous enough to have a run-in with them and did not wish to feel himself get as close to the crew that he would suffer too when one of them got hurt.

Because this was only Mingi, somebody he did not have much contact with so far and who also was not that charming to him either. However, Seonghwa found himself thinking that had it been Youjin or Yeosang maybe he would feel great sorrow. 

It was a dangerous game to play so naturally his sense of flight heightened, made him wonder how far from home he already was. He could probably never find that man that promised him to help again, and in the end, it truly did not matter. Seonghwa was not even sure whether he could truly trust him.

No, instead he had to find a way out himself, all alone. He would get Yeosang to teach him the ways of map reading, and then he would flee at the next port, find himself some naval base and get home safely. 

He felt sad sitting next to a smilingly chattering away Wooyoung and thinking about leaving them, but he could not wait any longer. The risk of being discovered was also growing by the day.

"Are you missing something, by the way?"

Seonghwa confusedly lifted his gaze from the clear blue of the ocean, looking at Wooyoung. He did not have much in the first place, what could he be missing?

"Don't worry, I'm not speaking about you being no virgin anymore. Did you not notice?" Wooyoung was pointing at their feet, Seonghwa still thinking about what a virgin was supposed to be as he looked down.

There were just their feet, he was wearing his shoes and pants too. What was he missing?

"Your shadow. When did you last see your shadow?"

Seonghwa blinked at that, indeed not seeing one. His first reflex was looking up into the cloudy sky, finding enough light shine through that normally a shadow would appear at his feet. But as Wooyoung said, there was none and the longer Seonghwa stared at this fail in physics the eerier it got.

He did notice, however, that Wooyoung had no shadow either.

"Is this common? I have not heard of people losing their shadows before."

Wooyoung shrugged indecisively, pointing with one hand lazily down towards the deck.

"We all lost it somewhere. Nobody can tell you where or why. We believe it has to do with the crimes one commits. That your shadow is part of your soul that gets lost if you do so much bad that you can't go to heaven anymore. Or something. We all seek death in Davy Jones' Locker, either way, it's not as if we would care about that. But maybe it's just like that. Maybe you lose it if there's no more redemption for you."

Did Seonghwa do something horrible like that? He had no idea when he lost his shadow so the why was even more difficult to discover. It could have been gone for a long time already; he did not watch out for it that much.

"Can you get it back?"

He missed it suddenly, that shadow of his. It had accompanied him all his life, and now it just disappeared like that? That was pretty upsetting.

Wooyoung was thinking for a moment, helplessly blinking up towards the skies.

"We never tried. What do you need it for either way? If it's gone, it's gone, we will not indulge in witchcraft just because of this."

That made sense. Seonghwa did not feel hurt; it was not as if he was missing a limb or something, but the knowledge did seem strange to him now. When would he even have noticed theirs or even his own shadow missing if not for Wooyoung?

"Wooyoung! Woo~" A loud call yelled at them from down on the ship and Wooyoung curiously peeked over the edge.

"What is it?", he screamed back just as loud, his scratchy voice cracking at the end. A true crow in Seonghwa's opinion.

"Ye have Seonghwa up there?"

Wooyoung gave him a quick glance as if he had to check again.

"Depends on what you need him for!"

"Captain wants to see him!"

Wooyoung turned around to Seonghwa another time, the pretend prince hurriedly shaking his head. He was not yet ready to confront the wrath of their captain (and get thrown to the sharks potentially). He made a cross with his arms too, motioning Wooyoung not to disclose his location. 

Wooyoung nodded seriously, giving him a thumbs-up before he turned again.

"He's not here!"

"Tell him he has ten minutes or else I will send Captain up!" Jongho sounded way too smug to say this and then quiet settled again, distinct conversations sounding.

"That did not work."

Seonghwa gave a defeated sigh, already standing up to stretch his sore limbs. A dull ache had begun settling in his lower back, making him grimace when his spine straightened out. He would rather not let Hongjoong wait.

"Thanks for trying though. And thanks for hiding me."

"No problem, matey. Swing by whenever you want." Wooyoung gave him a bright smile and left Seonghwa to climb down the rigging carefully, only breathing when his feet stood firmly on the deck again.

San closed up on him, poking a teasing finger in Seonghwa's chest. He just passed, giving Seonghwa a little wink before joining Yeosang on the wheel but it confused Seonghwa still. San had an odd way with people that made Seonghwa's head all mushy.

Still he just shook his head, knocking on the Captain's quarters and waiting patiently for an answer. When Hongjoong did answer, he sounded muffled as if he had buried his face in his hands and Seonghwa was careful when he peeked in.

Hongjoong was sitting at his desk, a sleeping Mingi still occupying the bed. The captain looked worse for wear, having mussed up his hair further and with a bottle of rum next to the many documents he had strewn out over his table. His eyebrows were drawn tight, giving his face a fiery look that did not smooth out even when he locked eyes with Seonghwa.

Seonghwa swallowed harshly.

"Come here." Hongjoong tiredly patted his thigh, and Seonghwa's insides did a happy little flip at what had happened at that reckon last time. Seonghwa forced himself to calm down. This was neither the time nor the mood to share pleasure.

He still stepped closer bravely, finding his home on Hongjoong's lap. He did not worry a second about crushing the smaller man, the other's muscular thighs more than enough to support him.

"I wanted to show you this. Yeosang argued you have a right to know. Whoever being out there, that knows your name might become an obstacle in the future. This is the letter you accidentally grabbed last time. It features your arrival too."

Hongjoong was handing him the blood-stained letter they had taken from the dead body before, and that was still all crumpled from Seonghwa's clutching fingers. 

"What a p-pretty new friend you have there.", Seonghwa read aloud slowly, feeling Hongjoong squeeze his hip just shy of comfortingly before he covered it up with a cough. He reeked of alcohol but he did not seem drunk yet. Strange.

"Normally we don't care about those. When travelling through a town with a new face in the group everybody is bound to know. However, your full name..." Both of them were looking over to Mingi that, matching looks of pain on their faces.

"I expect it to be sent by the same group. The group that uses my flag as their symbol." So it was not themselves indeed. That was peculiar. Was there a traitor on board?

"Me wanting to kill those bastards has nothing to do with you though. I just need to warn you. Because even when we finally get you home and never see each other again, these people might keep watching you."

And this was a problem because Seonghwa was no prince. He did not have a secure castle build around him; he did not have countless guards and an army to protect him from any intruders. He was just Seonghwa, living in his little house in the countryside with his mother and not knowing a thing about what those unsettling men wanted from him.

Seonghwa did not feel himself space out, but he did feel Hongjoong nudge him gently, the arm laying around his hips oddly protective.

What was going on?

"Say something, you still with me?"

It had been a long day, from their hot encounter in the morning to him getting sick over Mingi and noticing the notable changes in his view about pirates when sitting with Wooyoung. And now this. New information that endangered him and also the strange flutter in his chest when he looked at Hongjoong's delicate face. Also the softness the captain treated him with.

"Do we have any means of finding out who they are? Or where?" Seonghwa shifted in Hongjoong's lap nervously, physically restraining himself from reaching out to play with Hongjoong's free hand. Their new physical closeness confused his brain, making Seonghwa forget that this was a pirate who had tried to kill him on multiple occasions.

"I could ask some people who might know, yes. I need to take revenge for Mingi either way. It's not common for pirates to hunt each other down, but they started this, so I will answer. But what will you do, prettyboy? They might be out for your blood, and as you are no crew member, it is not my job to protect you. Will you be fine?" Hongjoong inclined his head curiously, watching Seonghwa bite his lip in doubt.

It seemed unfair to him that he became part of this mess because Hongjoong was being targeted, but at the same time it did make sense for the other man not to protect some stowaway that barely lived. Even more so with the assumption, Seonghwa had a whole army to protect him.

"If you take revenge on them... I must not worry about them going after me anymore, right?"

Hongjoong's eyes turned dark at that, his thumb stroking mindless circles into Seonghwa's skin.

"Right. There will be nothing left of them to hunt you with." 

Seonghwa shivered at the drop of his voice, letting himself get pulled closer against the other's chest still. It was strangely nice to lean there, to breathe in the other's scent and revel in the memories of oh so good pleasure. His lashes fluttered as Hongjoong leaned in close, nosing at his neck as if he could trace his drifting thoughts there. 

Seonghwa found his eyes dropping to the floor, to the shadow of the chair but not of their frames spread out on it in the dim light of the lantern.

"This is not related, but I thought it might be helpful for you to know, seeing as I'm no crew member indeed. Wooyoung noticed earlier that I lost my shadow too."

"Ye lost yer shadow?" The surprise made him slip, and Seonghwa dutifully followed the movement as Hongjoong leaned forward, cursing when he saw for himself.

"That be strange indeed. Oh, wait. Ye noticed today?"

Seonghwa nodded, confused by the sly grin that spread on Hongjoong's lips. The pirate was leaning close to Seonghwa again then, whispering in his ear as if Mingi might suddenly roll around and point his finger accusingly at them.

"That might have been the sin of sharing yer pleasure with a godforsaken pirate. Did ye like it that much? Did I ruin ye already, me pure prince?" 

Seonghwa gasped warningly when Hongjoong's hand slid beneath his shirt, spreading out on his stomach.

"It's considered a sin for some people, you know? What we did earlier." 

Seonghwa did not know. Now, however he was wondering again. Was a sin supposed to feel this good?

Was he not supposed to refrain from committing further sins?

Then why was he leaning into Hongjoong's embrace that much?


	17. Fire and Gunpowder

For the second time in two mere weeks Seonghwa was startled by gunshots upstairs.

Today he was sitting alone with the powder monkeys at the canons, cleaning the heavy metal dutifully. They were utterly dead to the outside world. He did not feel them switch courses, did not hear any canons being fired or a warning being yelled.

But they were in the middle of the ocean. Of course, there had to be some kind of vessel in their close vicinity. 

When the first shots fell, Seonghwa immediately lifted his head, however, scrambling to his feet. The kids looked not nearly as confused as he himself, instead exchanging quick gazes.

"Ye should stay down here, prince. They can-"

A lot shout from above them made Seonghwa flinch, looking at the steady wood with big eyes. Feet were hurriedly stomping about, something he had not heard earlier as it was common after all.

"They can take care of themselves. Come on, we should hide."

Did they have to hide? Was there a possibility for them to be attacked down here? What kind of fight was this? Seobghwa did not voice those questions aloud, but they must have shown clearly in his panic-stricken eyes.

"Normally other pirates try to board us and kill the crew to get goods. That be also why they don't shoot at us. They wanna sell the ship or keep it." One of the boys hurriedly took Seonghwa's hand, pulling him downstairs while the fighting above them still sounded. 

Seonghwa kept worrying more with every shot, with every body thumping on the deck that it was one of the crew members, that it was Hongjoong bleeding out somewhere. Seonghwa would be mildly inconvenienced if it was him.

The boys took him deeper through the ship, distracting the fast beating of his heart with their hasty explanations, with their assurances that everything would be alright. 

Seonghwa could not see anything in the darkness of the very lowest place of the ship, no natural light falling in at all and they were too hurried to light a lantern.

"It be here. Captain built us a secret room to hide in, come on, ye'll fit too!"

Seonghwa barely functioned when he climbed in after them, Seungmin shutting the secret door again after they had all huddled in. The stale air felt suffocating, the space claustrophobic, but it was fine. Seonghwa did a quick headcount, finding all six of the boys beside him and letting them huddle together tightly behind him. If anybody opened the compartment, he might have been able to surprise them so the boys could flee.

Seonghwa was wildly protective of them, not thinking twice about any consequences of him attacking people. At least he could protect the children.

He could hit dough now, could he not? He would just pretend whoever attacked them was a gingerbread man.

Their flat breaths sounded deafening in the room, no more sounds from above getting through.

"Sometimes Youjin is here with us to protect us... Ye can protect us instead, right, yer highness?" It was one of the younger ones speaking, some shy kid with big starry eyes and Seonghwa's heart clenched at the nickname. He was feeling nauseous with responsibility, quickly summoning up some soothing words for them. 

"Of course I can. I will not let anybody harm you guys."

They seemed satisfied with that, the whispers soon dying down in favor of listening to any possible sounds getting through to them. 

Seonghwa absolutely loathed the minutes ticking by much slower than an hour ever felt to him. Their restless hearts were beating fast and scared, expecting to be found anytime. He actually felt some of his muscles clench while standing too still.

He had no idea how long such an attack normally took. How quick could you kill a whole load of people? Maybe they had surrendered somewhen, and Hongjoong was just busy with feeding them to the sharks right now?

The anxiety nearly made him go insane, not daring to speak to the others about it and also not wishing to feet into his own assumptions anymore.

When there were indeed heavy steps heard though, everybody collectively froze, pressing more tightly against each other and back into the ship's wall. It was absolutely dark around them, no harsh breathing sounding for the sake of everybody holding it in. 

The steps were coming closer quickly and they sounded so very fixated on them, that Seonghwa prayed it was one of their men, prayed that the only people knowing that directly where to go were crew members.

Depsite these hopes he still flinched back when the compartment was suddenly opened (there was no way to hold onto the planks closing it up) and a huge bloody shadow loomed over them.

Seonghwa' eyes could not adjust enough to see much more than that.

Seonghwa probably screamed, throwing himself at the figure he did not recognize at that moment and only realising his mistake after he saw metal glinting. He shut his eyes in panic, hoping his plan of disturbance to make time for the others had worked, but then he just crashed hard against a male chest. 

He yelped when his energy used for throwing the other man off his feet was redirected, making Seonghwa stumble when he got swayed away far too easily.

He was not let go, still pressed against the other male and a sword clattered against the wood just seconds before Seonghwa's back also did.

He gasped for the air stolen from him by the hard impact, trying to push the man away while his brain dimly registered his feet standing in the water now, soaked until the ankle.

"Stay calm, it be alright. Ye gotta get out of there, boys, we got a leak down here." The voice seemed vaguely familiar, only Hanbyeol truly being an option. Only he was this tall and neither Mingi or Yunho.

"A leak?" The boys carefully stepped down to them too, finally also noticing the water slowly rising on the floor. Seonghwa finally was released from the pirate's hold, him stepping back carefully.

"Aye. Ye can go up and fix it, we are finished." 

He said it so politely ominous that Seonghwa felt shivers creep down his back again, following the boys upstairs. A wet and dark ship was a tricky place to hide in, but Seonghwa got caught by Hanbyeol that one time he slipped, thanking the man quietly.

He did not quite dare go out on deck though. Was he ready for whatever dreadful sight that would probably be offered to him?

On the other hand, he really wanted to check up on the others, really wanted some sort of solace that they were going to be alright.

But at least they had already won, right?

Hanbyeol still motioned him to follow upstairs, so he did, keeping his eyes to the floor at the beginning.

There were no dead bodies at least.

Seonghwa saw Hongjoong leaning against the railing to his right, discussing something with the man aboard the other ship who looked positively livid. Hongjoong's smile had a teasing lilt to it, mocking the other man deliberately.

There were some ugly stains everywhere darkening the wood and Yunho, and Wooyoung were kneeling next to San on the floor. Apart from that, they seemed quite alright though, and Seonghwa gave his best to ignore the brains splattered against one mast or the new deep slices of swords on the railing.

Hanbyeol took off to somewhere, walking upright so Seonghwa could assume that none of this blood on him was his own. Seonghwa stayed back, picking up the whip that had been left lying around on the floor close to him.

It was blood-stained too, dark red drying on the sturdy leather but it was still exactly Hongjoong's so Seonghwa rolled it up and kept it close to his side to give it back to him soon.

He had just decided to go check up on San when Hongjoong dismissed the other Captain, the man still looking angrily after Hongjoong in some white fur coat while clutching his bloodied shoulder.

And suddenly several things happened nearly too fast for Seonghwa to fully register.

Hongjoong had turned around already, his eyes focused on Youjin, who just came closer with a slight limp. Seonghwa still saw how the enemy captain motioned something to his men, one of the less injured ones suddenly lifting a gun.

And Seonghwa's eyes grew big as he saw him point it directly to Hongjoong's unprotected back.

Seonghwa blanked, his voice dying out in his throat before he could yell a warning, but his body still reacted as if some god had taken mercy on him for once in his life. Mercy, or a cruel twist of fate.

A sharp crack sounded as Seonghwa let the whip dart forwards, catching Hongjoong tightly around his hips. The horrible bang of a bullet being fired sounded in exactly the same moment that Seonghwa gave a rough pull, yanking Hongjoong towards him.

The surprised captain stumbled, nearly crashing down on the deck and then another shot was fired, the shooter of the enemy crew being killed immediately as he was hit in the head. Wooyoung gave a yell somewhere in the distance.

Seonghwa stepped up to carefully catch his tumbling captain, suddenly sorry by the force he had used in his panic. He did not know whether Hongjoong was hurt or not and even when the excitement was making his heartbeat go wild and his thoughts blurry for a moment, he was still gentle when he pulled the other's small frame against his chest.

What he did not expect, however, was how Hongjoong let himself fall entirely against Seonghwa, no tension at all in his body. Seonghwa started fretting again, holding Hongjoong close while carefully running his hands over him, trying to search for the place where the bullet had hit him.

He froze though when Hongjoong suddenly very much alive lifted his head and kissed him on the lips for all world to see.

Youjin stopped right next to them, holding the words he had just started to speak to let Hongjoong lean back first. Captain stayed cuddled up against Seonghwa's chest, the poor baker having become the paradigm of a pillar of salt.

"Youjin."

Youjin shut his mouth immediately, stepping closer to listen to Captain's quiet words.

"Dead men tell no tales."

Seonghwa shivered at this sentence even he had heard before and tried to sneak away, go back beneath deck as Youjin hurried to delay the message.

Hongjoong, however, had different plans, grabbing Seonghwa at his collar to gain back his attention. He shivered when he met the cunning smirk of his captain.

"What an odd prince you are. You do know you just saved my life, right?"

Seonghwa did know, but at the same time, the thought did not quite register with him. Why would he help a pirate who had just told him he was not an ally? Why would he save a man that had nearly killed him on multiple occasions?

What did he think he was even doing?

Seonghwa just blinked owlishly, one hand still holding Hongjoong's hip, the other one the limply hanging whip.

Hongjoong just smirked at him and then the first cannon was being fired, hitting the slowly retreating ship next to them square in the side. Seonghwa was aware of Yeosang and Wooyoung who also had opened fire with their guns again (Yeosang was wielding two), of the bodies dropping fast on the other ship.

And still Hongjoong made sure that he only looked at him, never truly registered the death and the killings, the hot flames that erupted on the other ship or the bloodcurdling screams that filled the air. It reeked of gunpowder, of death and still, there was only Hongjoong.

Hongjoong, who calmly pulled Seonghwa down to his height again, molding their bodies together as he kissed him breathless again. Hongjoong, who nearly made him forget that this all was bad.

Hongjoong, who made him feel the true mortality of life. Mortality he did not feel uncomfortable to live closely with at all.


	18. Jealous Kisses

Hongjoong kept giving Seonghwa amused glances, and it confused him to no end.

They had helped Yunho bring San into the infirmary, the man had been shot in the shoulder and kept whining about his unmarred skin now being mutilated by scars. Youjin kept assuring him that women loved men with tough-looking scars and San's beauty took no damage in this.

Yunho just snorted about it all. As long as San was complaining, he was fine.

Youjin had also needed stitches, one nasty cut on his thigh probably stopping him from work for a few days. When they had cut off the remains of his pant leg Seonghwa had surprisedly seen some tattoos spreading out over the man's skin, black ink decorating him beautifully.

Seonghwa was standing next to Hongjoong leaned against a wall in the little room, the captain adamant about not letting him leave just like that. Seonghwa did not know what exactly Captain wanted from him, but he was ready to talk after saving his life at least.

"Hwa, can you sleep with me tonight, I might need a warm body to heat me up." San was pouting at him where he was laying down in the bed, Yunho still busy with patching up his shoulder. Wooyoung gave a short hum where he was sitting on Youjin's good leg.

Seonghwa had made some observations regarding the closeness of the crew members. He was pretty sure that some of them were sometimes finding pleasure with each other just like he and Hongjoong had and it even seemed ordinary on board.

Well, just because he never saw two men together before did not mean it was unnatural for them to have this kind of relationship. It even made sense here, without the constant presence of women to flirt with.

Seonghwa focused on San again when he gave a needy whine.

The man was irresistible, his big and begging eyes directed at Seonghwa only and his lower lip wobbling with a pout, making him seem oh so young and cuddly.

What kind of pirate was this even?

"I think you're asking the wrong one, Sanie.", Yunho chided gently, nodding at Hongjoong who was leaning next to Seonghwa with crossed arms and a smirk playing on his lips. His piercings glinted deviously in the light.

"Come oooon, I will be good for you. Pretty please? I guess I can keep you warm too." He winked when saying this second sentence, making Seonghwa cock his head curiously. Was he trying to relay some secret message? He certainly failed there.

"What is your fucking problem, Choi San?!"

Wooyoung's sudden yell made everybody suck in a breath, exchanging wide-eyed glances.

San looked not bothered in the least, giving his friend a flat look.

"What, he's hot, you have eyes, do you not? How about you use them for once?"

"Is whoring yourself out to everyone on sight your way of deciding who is hot?!"

Seonghwa was not sure what that word meant, but it did not sound pleasant at all, so he believed it to be one of the slang words they used.

San gasped mockingly at that.

"What, you got a problem with that? Since when was fucking people a crime? I did not notice?"

Seonghwa worriedly looked between them, Wooyoung had stood up by now, not caring for the calming hand Youjin had placed on his back.

"You gotta draw a line! This is not coping, San!"

"Are you worried for me right now because that point is not getting across!"

They both were seething with rage, the room suddenly uncomfortably tense and Seonghwa felt oddly out of place. He shuffled on his feet nervously, wishing for Hongjoong to allow him out.

Hongjoong did act, but he merely leaned closer to whisper into Seonghwa's ear, loud enough for the others to hear.

"He's jealous."

San gave Wooyoung an incredulous look. Hongjoong leaned back with an entertained smirk, Youjin rolling his eyes at him. Yunho was carefully shuffling away from those two.

"You are jealous? What are you, a needy child?"

Wooyoung stomped up to the bed at that, kicking against its frame warningly.

"Shut up right this instant. You have no business judging anybody.", Wooyoung growled at him, yelping when San suddenly kicked back, sending the lookout sprawling over his lap. San fisted a harsh hand into the other man's hair, pulling him up to lock their lips in a hot, open-mouthed kiss that made Seonghwa blush furiously.

He turned away, and there was Hongjoong and that smug face of his again, and Seonghwa got all the redder.

"Can we leave, please?"

He cringed at a wet noise, a breathless groan sounding from the bed and then Youjin protested too, ordering Yunho to help him stand.

"Why, you not enjoying the show, prince?", Hongjoong just teased him further, nodding towards Wooyoung who was melting against an unusually intense seeming San.

"I'm... uncomfortable. This is their thing to settle." It felt strange, watching this escalate. While Seonghwa prided himself in being right about them seeking pleasure with each other, this whole view also made him remember way too much about Hongjoong, made his blood heat up.

"Let's go then. I think my work here is done." Hongjoong's fingers gently weaved between his, and his hand was so small, so cute compared to Seonghwa's. He was staring at it in amazement while Hongjoong whisked him away, up the stairs and into the mild night. Many stars were strechting above them, reflecting beautifully in the still waters and the warm breeze ruffling Seonghwa's hair reminded him of summer nights spent in the fields behind his home.

Seonghwa had never been much of a friend person. He was either alone or somewhere with his mom, sharing the most precious moments with her.

And this right now, this beautiful sky stretching above dark sails and the masts and riggings, this felt like one of these moments.

Seonghwa paused, trying to memorise all of this. It could be the last of his moments; he might never get to looking back at them in the far future. But he still wanted to try.

A gentle tug on his hand made him look down, finding Hongjoong's eyes. The man had just discarded his boots, tiredly holding them in his other hands. His eyes seemed oddly knowing as if he could read anything on Seonghwa's face.

"You doting on the stars too?", he asked quietly, not actually shy but clearly in a more private manner.

Seonghwa was looking at him, at this dangerous man that seemed much too human and much too charismatic these days and Seonghwa found himself wishing for an excuse why the other would kiss him.

Seonghwa did not dare to do so himself, did not even know why he suddenly desired such a sweet and romantic gesture from this man, but his heart begged him to do something. It asked him to change their relationship with each other until Seonghwa could kiss him without second thoughts.

"I like looking at them very much. They remind me of my home." They were the same, those stars. The sky was the only thing that did not get lost out at sea.

Hongjoong smiled at that, nodding thoughtfully.

"They do have a calming character. Want me to ingrain them in your mind forever? Let them know my name?" Hongjoong lifted their hands at that, pressing a kiss against Seonghwa's palm. The not-really-prince felt himself blush. At least Hongjoong would not see it that clearly with their dim lanterns.

"You mean- After you guys splattered blood all over here earlier?", he deadpanned, actually smiling when Hongjoong started laughing suddenly.

"You know where there is no blood for sure?"

Seonghwa shook his head, already planning on another day of scrubbing tomorrow.

Hongjoong lifted his free hand, pointing upwards.

Seonghwa confusedly searched the skies, not getting what he meant until he saw the small crow's nest, probably just wide enough to allow Seonghwa to sit down with outstretched legs. Apart from the width, there was also the tip of the mast protruding through the middle of that, so how-

"If you manage to stay awake, you can sleep in my bed after.", Hongjoong offered with a suspicious grin and oh if that did not sound attractive. Seonghwa had grown to love the soft feathers of Hongjoong's bed. It was much more comfortable than everything he had ever rested upon, and this offer was quite an exquisite one.

"You sure there is enough space?"

Hongjoong nodded quite confidently and then pulled Seonghwa with him to bring his boots to his cabin, instead getting some of the furs he normally wore as coats.

Seonghwa did not quite get the Captain's need to bring him up there even if the thought of nothing above them but the stars made Seonghwa's insides very warm and happy. He did, however, remember his promise of taking Seonghwa everywhere all over the ship and even that got him excited.

So Seonghwa dutifully followed when Hongjoong scaled the rigging, moving with the same elegance Wooyoung did if not more. He was barefoot and only wearing some white shirt and his black pants right now, looking every bit the pirate one would imagine him to be. And still, this wildness seemed beautiful in Seonghwa's eyes, making his hands wish to explore him.

Hongjoong jumped over the brim of the basin, dropping down to the floor to start spreading out his soft furs. Seonghwa found it endearing how he made sure to cover all the edges and ridges of the wood, sitting down before gently patting his thighs.

Seonghwa jumped in then too, sinking on the pirate's lap as if it was the most natural thing to do and a peaceful sigh escaped him when he felt Hongjoong's warm arms embrace him. He felt secure here.

When did he start feeling secure with this man?

"You've read about it in the Codex, right?" Seonghwa finished that actually. He nodded at Hongjoong's question, arranging his legs comfortably and letting his hands rest in his lap as he leaned back against the mast to look at the stars.

They were breathtaking, and Hongjoong was breathtaking too, and Seonghwa did not know what do to about this.

"About what? I've read a lot about your kind."

And he did. He learned they were not nearly as barbaric as he had thought. They had rules of honour, actual manners and morals. Seonghwa was no prince, and neither was he a naval officer. He had never had a reason to hate pirates except for the rumours being told about them.

And while Hongjoong was all of this, precisely this notorious murdering and stealing man, he was also a pirate with honour and a sense of respect. After reading the Codex Seonghwa understood him very well.

"About parley. About how it does not allow two peaceful parties to hurt each other."

Seonghwa nodded, gazing at Hongjoong who had begun to rub gentle circles into Seonghwa's hips.

"At that moment he broke the codex and everything that gains you respect as a pirate. I trusted them to be honourable men when they were not."

"Trusting them nearly killed you."

"Trusting me might kill you too, Seonghwa."

It was the first time Hongjoong had ever said his name, and it sounded so soft from his mouth, making Seonghwa keen quietly with a shiver.

"You saved a pirate, you know that, right? Even pirates don't save pirates. Nobody would have acted if not for you. Everybody fends for themselves out here." Hongjoong leaned in close to nose on Seonghwa's neck, nuzzling him gently. Seonghwa mindlessly lifted a hand to play with his hair, trying his best to disentangle it.

"How cruel. Why fight together then?"

"I wonder. Is it some manly form of respect? Us wishing to die a heroic death? Maybe we just don't want the guilt of somebody else possibly getting hurt because of that. But it made me wonder, Park Seonghwa, how you saved a man that you cannot trust. A man that would not save you."

"I am no pirate, Captain. I will save people as I please, there is no law I abide by."

Hongjoong gently shifted his head, locking eyes with Seonghwa again. The look on his face was tender, the one of a person who just got their whole view turned upside down. He looked like no more than a lost boy at that moment, no strong pirate.

"I never met a man who was no pirate and still had my respect. I will remember this, Park Seonghwa. Remember your name just like you did with mine."

Hongjoong leaned forward then, kissing Seonghwa with earnest desire and while Seonghwa was still confused with these words, feeling like they were meant to say something else, he quickly succumbed.

The stars were guarding them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So uhhh I don't know if anybody of you has been reading my other story 'Monster under the Bed' here but it was one of my other stories in German from Wattpad and uhhh people liked it a lot so I wanted to know if you would like more of them translated? Or like in general? Because there is also space Captain Hongjoong where this one came from :D
> 
> Also! Please use my constant updates and hard work with this story for inspiration please! Seeing Ateez with their sad little glasses of juice today made me really sad. Let's get them their win next week, alright? It's us international fans who have to do this for them~


	19. Treasure Island

Hongjoong's bed was just as soft as Seonghwa had remembered it to be. When he awoke in the morning, he had the whole thing for himself, stretching out his limbs comfortably. Honestly, he just wanted to stay here forever, cuddle Hongjoong's pillows and pretend he was not far from home at all but his life needed to be lived.

He noticed the ship not moving after some time, sitting up drowsily to look around in the room.

The light of the day filtered in through the windows and Seonghwa found no Hongjoong, nor his whip or sword. His boots were gone too so maybe they had gone ashore already.

Seonghwa stretched before standing up, his limbs slightly sore from the inappropriate place they had spent most time of their evening in. Even though his back and hips especially hurt, Seonghwa still felt warm when he looked down at his chest, carefully pressing his fingers against some of the painless marks Hongjoong had left on his skin again.

With a sigh he went to get some clothes, stumbling out on the deck and directly into the hot sun just minutes after. He found Jongho scrubbing away on deck with Mingi sitting close by and accompanying him. Both of them greeted Seonghwa with matching smirks that made him feel fuzzy. Yes, he did notice the captain's infatuation with him, thank you very much.

"Good mornin', Princess Swab. Ye ready to live up to yer name?" Jongho nodded at the bucket and holystones not far from him, and Seonghwa felt some more of his earlier tension lift. He lifted his arms to stretch them a bit more.

"Can I get some food first? I'm dying of hunger."

Mingi waved him over, having already prepared some things. Seonghwa plopped down next to him, starting to eat while studying the funny looking forest on the island they had anchored next to. Some trees looked entirely different from those he knew, long and curved with some huge oval-shaped leaves at the top. It seemed more colourful too, many vibrant flowers peeking out from anywhere and strange sounds being heard from further away.

"Is Captain wearing you out that much? Poor boy." Mingi grinned at him, and it was a nice grin. It seemed very gentle and made him seem younger.

In general Mingi seemed much more approachable and nice ever since he had gotten hurt. It had healed these past few days nicely, but he was still exempted from heavy work and just enjoyed his time.

Seonghwa still blushed at the innuendo. Whatever he and Hongjoong did, it seemed to be a private thing, something between them two only. So he did not feel quite at ease when talking about it.

"Is he not tired at all?"

Mingi shook his head with a grin, staring at some birds circling the masts. Jongho ran around the deck with high speed, angrily scrubbing away.

"Maybe you'll get used to it after some time. San and Wooyoung were mighty loud yesterday too."

Seonghwa sat up at that, needing more information.

"So they made up? Or did they fight? Was San not like- hurt?" He could not imagine all of this rolling around and tensing in pleasure be enjoyable with a gaping wound in one's body.

"Aye, they made up. Might still need some time before San stops sweettalking everybody into bedding him. But I think they're onto something. And this kind of wound would not stop San from doing whatever the hell he wants. That man is scary."

Funny and Seonghwa had thought San was very kind and Mingi was scary.

He rose after finishing his meal, getting to work with helping Jongho. The other one had already removed the ugliest of stains, leaving them with the polishing work only and Seonghwa relaxed under the big and hot sun, revelling in the feeling of just losing his touch to the outside world.

Youjin joined them somewhen, carefully sitting down next to Mingi on their designated hurt space. They all shared some laughter, discussing getting San out of the infirmary or just letting him rest there after Yunho scolded him this morning.

Somewhen around noon part of the Crew returned from the forest too, Hongjoong dropping something brown and hairy on Mingi's lap when passing. He also smirked at Seonghwa teasingly, making the man blush and Jonghoo coo about it.

Mingi seemed elated. He started begging Yunho to open up the thing for him immediately (Seonghwa guessed it was some kind of fruit) and Yunho had barely set his bags with more food down before he started helping Mingi.

How could Seonghwa ever miss Mingi being just a desperate child with stars in his eyes? He fondly shook his head.

Seonghwa startled, however, when Hongjoong sneakily slinked up behind him, suddenly letting his fingers slide beneath Seonghwa's shirt. He yelped in protest, turning around only to feel Hongjoong latch onto his sweaty neck, mouthing over his skin.

"H-Hongjoong.", Seonghwa breathed out warningly. His captain was wearing no shirt and also leather accessoires instead of his usual metal ones (well except for his ears and fingers). He was also still wearing his whip around his hips, all that leather looking oddly fitting on his muscular skin. And Seonghwa's thoughts strayed again, his body intuitively pushing closer into Hongjoong's by now familiar hands.

"We have some plans today that involve you getting very very wet. You ready to learn how to swim?"

Seonghwa wiped the sweat off his brow, ignoring some hoots from the bystanders when Hongjoong's much too hot body pressed against his. Seonghwa was too hot, just whining quietly in his throat when Hongjoong gently bit at his neck, marking him on places he could not hide under his shirts.

"Who will teach me?"

"I've originally planned Youjin to do so, but he's sitting this one out. Hanbyeol will help." Hongjoong sensually lapped up the traces of sweat on Seonghwa's neck, making the other man shiver at the sheer boldness of the move. He had to push Hongjoong away by now though becaue the heat of their bodies became unbearable.

Hongjoong indulged him at least, finally stepping back and smirking at his hollering crew. Seonghwa did blush again at the attention, sneakily stepping away.

"We will go to the cave by nightfall. We already located the entrance and will search it later. Make sure you all are well rested until then." With that he took off towards his cabin, leaving the rest to their own devices.

Seonghwa tried to do math.

When San, Mingi and Youjin already had to stay behind because of their injuries, and Jongho also guarded the ship, then there were only five people left going ashore. And even then Yunho might stay back too in case something happened. Were the remaining four strong enough to fight off potential predators slinking around in the woods at night?

Seonghwa was just a little bit worried as he closed up on Hanbyeol, receiving one of his unsettling grins in greeting. Seonghwa tried befriending him, he really did, but this guy was just too creepy.

"Ye ready? Don't worry; I'll not try to drown ye." He had pushed his hair back with some kind of scarf, already wearing no shirt and showing off an impressive number of scars on his chest.

Seonghwa just nodded, dutifully following him down the plank and on the actual ground. Maybe he could swim away one day if all this here ever got too much.

-

Seonghwa had completely underestimated how tiring it was to swim.

It was not hard to learn; the tricks of staying afloat were pretty simple. However, doing it over long periods of time while in the salty water of the ocean felt close to killing oneself.

Seonghwa decided he did not like swimming.

He also got cramps often, nearly drowning in the shallow waters until Hanbyeol fished him out of them again with a loud laugh, letting Seonghwa cling to him until they could resume their lesson.

Hanbyeol was not exactly fun to be around, but Seonghwa was also never attacked or forgotten in the water, so he just had to accept this. Just like Mingi, Hanbyeol too was probably just a bit difficult to get through to.

When Seonghwa returned to the ship sometime later his stomach was grumbling angrily, scaring Wooyoung who passed him on the way downstairs. The bright-haired man seemed a bit red in the face, and his eyes were skittish, making Seonghwa coo just a little bit over him.

Yunho thankfully had food for him, sending him away before angrily hacking into some fruits again.

Seonghwa ate and then went to visit San, deciding to spend his evening with the lonely man while the others were out. San whined a bit about Yunho having tied his foot to the bed with some rope he could not reach, but Seonghwa was also way too amused to help him.

So they ended up with San's head in Seonghwa's lap, the pirate's arms loosely looped around Seonghwa's hips while he was dozing peacefully, leaving Seonghwa to play with his hair. He nearly fell asleep himself somewhen until the flap to the room abruptly getting pulled back startled him, carefully lifting his head.

Hongjoong stood there in full gear and with one of his lighter jackets, grinning at him like a child.

"You coming?"

"Where to?"

"Go explore the cave with us. What, you expected me I'd never show you how we found treasure? What kind or tour guide am I?"

Hongjoong indeed was a man full of secrets... and strange jobs?

But who was Seonghwa to disagree? He hurried up to slip out of San's grasp carefully and follow his Captain, joining the group of four he had expected. All of them looked excited to have him join them though, and Wooyoung immediately was glued to his side, babbling without breathing about how his meeting with San went.

Seonghwa then learned what a top was and that San was one. Hongjoong too, as far as he was concerned but he did not say that out loud.

They were trekking through the forest with two torches, ducking under low hanging branches and laughing at some funny sounds the forest made. The smells in here were heavy too, clouding Seonghwa's mind with their sweet seductiveness and he was careful not to stray from their path, not to get too close to any interesting plants and animals he spotted.

There was much to see, much to explore but Seonghwa still had his eyes on Hongjoong's back in front of him, leading them securely through the trippy woods.

When they did arrive at that cave Hongjoong made them halt, getting one of the torches from Hanbyeol.

"I will see if it's empty. If any tigers or something is springing out, try to leave enough of them to eat."

"What's a tiger?" Seonghwa helplessly whispered towards Wooyoung, the other man leaning in conspiratorially.

"Some huge cat that can eat full humans. About as large as a pony, I think?"

That was large indeed. Nature what the heck.

Hongjoong stepped inside of the cave, disappearing between rough stones while the rest of them waited patiently. Seonghwa was distracted by some animal moving quickly between the tops of the trees, screaming at them.

A monkey.

He watched the animal swing away, meeting Wooyoung's unsure eyes then.

"What's wrong?"

"Did you hear that scream?"

"I thought it was the monkey." He confusedly looked at the other ones, Yeosang looking around carefully, while Hanbyeol had stepped closer to the cave to lift his torch inside.

"Captain?"

No answer.

"Captain?"

"You can come in now!"

They exchanged glances and then slowly stepped in after Hanbyeol. The light of their torch was flickering eerily over sharp stones that Seonghwa carefully touched before passing, making sure not to rip his skin open somewhere.

They stopped when the tight entrance grew into a slightly larger and empty room, finding another torch laying on the floor and lightening the odd scenario up with happily dancing flames.

Hongjoong was on the floor with some other man sitting on his back. The attacker had wrapped a whip tightly around Hongjoong's throat, slowly choking the life out of him while he gasped for air weakly, hands scratching at the leather. Seonghwa felt his heart freeze when he met his wide and panicked eyes, moving forward in a stupid reflex of wishing to help.

But then the person above Hongjoong lifted his head, eyes fixing on Seonghwa.

And Seonghwa knew those eyes.

Sitting above Hongjoong... was Hongjoong?


	20. Kim Hongjoong and Kim Hongjoong

Seonghwa was at a complete and utter loss.

He had double, triple and quadruple checked his glances to the weird man's face but it was undeniably the same man. It was literally Hongjoong.

He was not the only person confused though. Wooyoung constantly made some distressed noises, looking between Yeosang and Captain as if waiting for an explanation.

Seonghwa did not know what was going on. He did not know why there was a perfect duplication of Hongjoong kneeling above him, hurting him and neither did he know how this was even possible.

Well Hongjoong could have a twin he had not known about but did Hongjoong have a twin his crew had not known about?

One thing was for sure though. Their Hongjoong was slowly dying in the grasp of the other, and none of them was moving.

So Seonghwa acted foolishly, again.

His hand was quick as it reached over to Yeosang's belt, getting one of his guns to point it at the unsettling man above Hongjoong. Seonghwa ignored the tremor of his hands, cocking the weapon carefully.

"Get off him right this instant!", he yelled nervously, gesturing with the heavy metal for the second Hongjoong to move.

That man was still staring directly at Seonghwa, a smirk that was so much Hongjoong and at the same time indefinitely more sinister playing on his lips.

"Be careful who you shoot, Seonghwa. That might be the last thing your precious captain will ever see."

He had Hongjoong's voice too, and Seonghwa was shivering all over, wanting to look away from those icy eyes. How was this possible? The only thing seperating them was their choice of fashion.

Yeosang pulled his other gun within a second, lifting it coolly and pointing it directly at this double's head.

"Well, I'm happy to inform you then that I won't miss. Get the fuck off our captain.", he growled darkly, his finger already pressing against the trigger before the strange attacker could move.

Seonghwa yelped when the shot was fired, banging against the wall right behind where the double's head had been until that moment. He had rolled aside too quick for them to see, finally releasing Hongjoong. The man was coughing and gasping, his fingers weakly pulling on the metal studded whip that was slick with his blood.

Shakingly Seonghwa still held the man in black at gunpoint, nervously searching his leather and hat-clad figure for any other weapons than the black whip he had now lost.

He found a sword too, a sword that was the same as Hongjoong's was.

"Who are you?" Seonghwa nervously whispered, seeing Yeosang help up Captain from the corners of his eyes.

The second Hongjoong grinned at him lazily, flicking some dust off his shoulder.

"I'm Hongjoong. You could not have guessed?" He threw that mullet back, grinning darkly and full of sharp teeth at Seonghwa. He felt as if eyed by a predator, felt as if he had just met Hongjoong all over again, but this one here was much more wayward, not held by any rules of honour.

"You are just as pretty as I imagined you to be. Guess we share our impeccable taste, huh?" This person grinned at Hongjoong darkly, making his eyes go wide again. He looked utterly at a loss too about what to do with a copy of himself.

Seonghwa was distracted long enough that he jolted when a gentle hand touched his, leather gloves sliding up his arms and tracing shivers on them while he pushed the weapon down.

He jerked, stepping back and out of the other's reach but keeping the weapon lowered carefully.

"Answer! Who are you?!" He grew agitated, not understanding this situation at all. Wooyoung whispered a quiet 'the fuck, you need to use the fuck there' under his breath.

"I answered you already, prettyboy."

The nickname made Seonghwa's eyes go wide and knees weak.

How could he know?

"I am him, he is me. What more do you want to hear?"

Seonghwa bravely did not step back when a gentle hand caressed his cheek, just staring at the man with big eyes.

"Why are there two of you? There can only be one, where did you come from?"

"Ah right? I agree. There can only be one Hongjoong."

Seonghwa stumbled when suddenly something hit his back hard, making him fall right into the waiting arms of the clone. There was one hard twist of his arms, and then he was pressed with his back to the other's chest, the weapon dropping from his weak grip.

Seonghwa could see the others now, could see Hanbyeol in a pool of blood on the floor where he had just stood with another dark person with a bat looming behind him.

Seonghwa swore he saw red hair when he moved quickly through the desperate hits Wooyoung and Yeosang delivered, simply knocking them down with a sharp blow of his elbow against their heads.

There was nothing he could do when that person in the same dark clothes and hat as the other clone had swung down his bat then, taking Hongjoong out with a bloodcurdling cracking noice.

Seonghwa jolted when he felt familiar lips ghost over his ear, his shoulders protesting against the rough grip. The whisper against his ear was dark and eerie, making Seonghwa go blank completely.

"Let's take out the unnecessary one."

-

Seonghwa had been dragged aboard a ship, but it was not their own one. It had the same uncomfortable resemblance though as those people had, that second Hongjoong and that Mingi who was carrying Wooyoung and Yeosang. Seonghwa had been given the task to bring his captain, so he did, cradling his unconscious form close to his chest. He sent constant worried glances at the blood caking his hair and forehead.

Now he really was in trouble. These people were cruel; he had seen the other Mingi leave Hanbyeol behind carelessly and just grunting when he had accidentally dislocated Yeosang's shoulder while lifting him up.

Seonghwa had to get them out of this situation he did not have any experience with, and he just wanted some damned answers already.

On their ship he had been ordered to lay Hongjoong down on the floor and the clone had ripped him away from his captain without further ado then.

Seonghwa felt entirely helpless while standing to the sides, having his hands bound behind his back while Mingi gruffly kicked Hongjoong awake.

They had been alone so far, no crew to be seen but then they actually appeared, more of those dark shadows and they weighed anchor and brought them further away from the island, from their own ship.

Seonghwa was outright panicking by then, finding Hongjoong's eyes with a fastly beating heart when he awoke with a groan.

Hongjoong gave one quick glance in the circle these dark men had formed around him and then a wry laugh broke out of his chest.

"What the fuck. What is this?"

His clone copied his chuckle, still standing pressed against Seonghwa who did not dare move.

He had seen all of them, every single person of the main crew standing here. He had seen a second Wooyoung steal a ring from the real one's limp fingers, showing it off to another San. There was a Yeosang with his cold face, a Yunho who stood tall next to him. The lights of the sole lanterns above them let Jongho's hat throw a deep shadow over his vicious eyes.

They were all here.

"You still don't know? You are the dispensable one here." Seonghwa flinched backwards when a hand suddenly came around his body, a long and sharp dagger glinting harshly in the light. He pressed tightly against the other Hongjoong, feeling his heart freeze when that knife came closer to his body.

His brain was so distracted by how familiar that frame behind him felt, how those black boots and a black hat or the black whip were the only things discerning them.

"You'll kill us? That was your goal?" Hongjoong looked calm, actually sitting up on his knees by now and not caring about how flatly Seonghwa breathed when the knife slowly cut through his clothes, opening them up. Seonghwa did not dare struggle, not lifting even his little finger.

"No, no. Not right now. At least not your crew and this treasure here." Seonghwa felt himself shudder when a gentle kiss was pressed against his cheek, meeting Hongjoong's eyes with a silent beg in his own.

"What will you do to them?"

"Oh, you want to know? Well, this is everybody's own business. My men decide to do what they want with yours. Some might stay alive, like dear Seonghwa here. But you, dear Captain, are my business. And I decided on your death."

He would stay alive? Hongjoong was supposed to die? Why?

"Who decided about Seonghwa?" Hongjoong was dragged upwards by Yunho's clone, wobbling when he tried to get away.

"Seonghwa did."

And at that another pair of boots came closer, halting right beside Seonghwa and that false Hongjoong. Seonghwa was frozen, not daring to turn his head but the big eyes that Hongjoong gave the person already gave every answer away.

Cold air his his skin as his shirt was wrenched open finally, making him intuitively curl around his exposed form but they did not have it. Fake-Hongjoong roughly pushed him into the arms of the newcomer, stepping closer to Hongjoong with his dagger lifted threatingly.

"No, no, please-" Seonghwa was leaning away, trying to break free from those arms holding him and his heart was beating fast, every single muscle inside of him tensed.

"Shh."

Seonghwa froze at that voice, feeling himself be pulled back against a male chest and black gloved hands slipped inside of his shirt, spreading over his skin smoothly.

"Don't ruin their fun."

Seonghwa felt like vomiting, trying to move again, cringing away from those hands on his body. His head hurt so much with worry, and he bit his lip until he tasted blood to wake himself up.

He needed to do something.

Seonghwa watched on as one Hongjoong closed up to the other, both of them staring at each other with the exact same hatred in their eyes.

And when Seonghwa acted again, he really expected to be killed already.

"Please! Please let him live! If you are him, you must know what kind of person he is! You must know how much of a worth he has! You must-" He choked when a hand harshly wrapped around his throat, pressing down on him hard to keep him from talking.

The second Hongjoong did freeze, however, locking eyes with the man behind Seonghwa. Unspoken words were exchanged.

"Let's keep him. My dear twin needs somebody to train torturing on." The voice was smooth like velvet, like the skin of a snake behind Seonghwa, one hand suddenly dipping down in his trousers and between Seonghwa's legs. He yelped when he was touched roughly, trying to move away without succeeding again.

That backfired gloriously.

"Keelhaul him. Three times. If he still lives after three times, the two shall get him as their plaything."

Seonghwa gave a pained cry at that, throwing himself in the bindings and arms holding him.

There was no way Hongjoong would survive that, even less while they were still sailing, but he was being choked up again, feeling lightheaded with the many warning signals his body sent him.

Hongjoong was hauled away, pulled to the very tip of the ship where a rope was already waiting for him. They would even keelhaul him lengthwise, dragging him underneath the sharp edges of the keel.

Seonghwa kicked and yelled, not caring for the person behind him that held him painfully in both places, damn close to breaking his own neck.

But there was nothing Seonghwa could do. He could just watch as those people, these men with the faces of Hongjoong's crew tied a heavy weight on his weak legs and threw him in the ocean without any care.

Seonghwa only noticed after that he was crying, leaning back heavily against that other man who just loosened his grip at his defeat, instead hugging him close.

Both of his hands settled on Seonghwa's hips again, holding him gently while the seconds ticked by, Seonghwa's sobs not deterring the crew.

Jongho and Mingi were the ones manning the ropes, working them tirelessly but apart from that nothing of the process truly got through.

It was only when they suddenly stopped, drawing up the ropes again, that Seonghwa breathed labouredly again, waiting full of tension.

"Look at him. Look at this mighty Captain of yours." The man holding him gripped his face harshly, making him keep looking at the rope slowly getting pulled up and Seonghwa felt his stomach clench, a very very bad feeling suddenly telling him to turn away.

But he could not.

So when they finally pulled the rest up, heaving out a breath, there was no way of averting his eyes. They dropped the liveless, mangled body on deck carelessly, blood immediately spreading out fastly all around it.

Seonghwa's agonized scream filled the air, making the other Hongjoong's lips twitch wickedly.

"Don't be sad, prettyboy. There's still a second one of us."


	21. Truth Untold

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW for blood, torture, rape, mindbreak, suicidal thoughts and more blood  
> Read the end notes for a quick summary!

Everything was blurry, Seonghwa's sight fading in and out of focus. He had lost all feeling in his fingers, his brain the only thing aware of the hard word of the ship under his fingertips. The numbness helped, making him not notice the burn of his marred body anymore.

For another countless time these past few days Seonghwa just wished to die already.

He blinked when someone moved in front of him, a voice belatedly filtering through his brain. He did not understand any words, just looking up at his own face weakly.

He was beautiful, this copy of him. He had a beauty Seonghwa had not known he possessed, but it was nothing short of terrifying. This face, this handsome and pleasant face, it was nothing more than the mask of a twisted demon. It was cruel to look at.

"Can you hear me?"

Seonghwa nodded weakly at that, nearly losing to gravity when his head rolled around, letting his jaw pulse numbly with pain. He knew it hurt, he just did not feel it.

The perfect mirror of himself kneeled between his spread legs then, gently running his merciless hands down the expanse of once smooth skin that was now crisscrossed with crimson. They were shallow wounds, nothing too dramatic but they had still stung when he first got them.

"I want to destroy this place already... Make sure no man will ever touch you like this again that I was the last one at least if I could not be your first. But sadly, dear, Hongjoongie said we might still need it. And the trauma, you know..."

He had grown to hate this version of himself so much. He did still not know who they were, where they came from, or what their motivation was. But they were cruel and twisted, and Seonghwa loathed them.

Not even for what they had done to himself, no. He loathed them for Wooyoung's agonised cries filling the cell block of the ship, for the absolute silence that sounded from Yeosang's place.

He hated them for anything they ever did to his friends because he was finally aware.

Those were his friends. Compared to these people they were the best friends he ever had.

"Why not kill me already?"

The other Seonghwa was grinning at that, slowly running his devious fingers over every single cut, every single drop of blood on Seonghwa's body.

They disappeared at that. Every injury, every little scrap, all gone.

Seonghwa had not understood at first just how he had not understood their presence. But those demons or whatever they were, they hurt them and then they healed them again.

It was the only thing keeping Seonghwa sane. The nagging feeling that these people, being themselves, could not truly hurt them or else they would feel it too.

It all was an illusion, every bit of pain but Seonghwa's brain got not tired of believing it, of sending panic and anxiety coursing through his body.

He was sick of it. He just wanted to see Hongjoong.

"How far can we wreck you, what do you think? Will seeing the heart of your beloved being eaten be enough? How about a public execution? I don't think Wooyoung knows it's all a lie."

Seonghwa did not know of their motivation, but he also did not truly need it. They were cruel and ruthless and their ways of messing with their brains even worse.

Honestly, Seonghwa sometimes felt himself doubt what even was the illusion anymore. Was it the hurt or the healing? He did not know.

That Seonghwa gently settled between his legs, pulling him up against his chest. Seonghwa felt his hands bound by heavy chains drag behind him, completely defenceless. For a second he held his breath as the other man breached his body with that length that was never supposed to be in Seonghwa himself.

When he settled he breathed again, feeling the other's gentle hand swipe through his hair. It was terrifying, this gentleness. There was always no good coming from it.

"You're so wet. I always wondered how my own body would feel around me. Hongjoong was right about his tastes."

Seonghwa felt too weak to respond. This was no matter for him to think about. He was still caught up on how to kill these people. He probably could never kill them as they were themselves. Would both of them die if they killed one? It seemed too risky to try out.

However, they did seem to suffer the same injuries as their counterparts did. Their San seemed to hold his shoulder more often than not, and that Mingi was careful in the way he moved too.

What kind of game were they playing?

Seonghwa zoned out as his other clone had his way with him, teaching him that no, this was not common practice and whatever pain that his Hongjoong had spared him of came with a whole palette of torture for his double to indulge in.

What was needed to kill them? Were they sent by some angry god? Was the only way of killing them committing suicide at the same time?

Seonghwa wanted to see Hongjoong already. His Hongjoong, his very own. They had made sure for Seonghwa to have not a single second of sleep ever again, showing him his wrecked body day by day and listening fondly as he screamed and cried his voice all raw.

But Seonghwa knew he was alright. The second Hongjoong was fine, strutting around and giving commands in full health. Hongjoong did live, and while they made him feel pain, none of this was real.

It had to be. Seonghwa could not bear with this any longer if not for him, if not for the hope to get them all out alive.

"I'm thinking about keeping your mouth like this. It looks so pretty."

Seonghwa tiredly focused on himself, grinning fondly down at him before tugging Seonghwa's cut open mouth in a smile. It felt monstrous, that big gap his mouth formed and he shivered at the thought of the other thinking about keeping it like this.

It was their sick minds showing again. If Seonghwa was right, mutilating him like this for real meant that this other Seonghwa had to suffer through it too. While they were disgusting and cruel in their sadism, Seonghwa feared this masochism much more. They seemed alright if it meant that Seonghwa and the others would bear some lasting marks themselves.

"You're no fun. Will you only be fun again when you see that Captain of yours? Did you fall that hard for him? So many things we are sharing." Seonghwa weakly felt himself get kissed, not responding to that in the slightest. He just sluggishly turned his head away, not wishing to stare at himself while he came inside for what had to be the tenth time ever since they had met each other.

Seonghwa was pretty sure they had been here for nearly a week.

"Come on, we will wake him up. He deserves to see you, don't you think? All pretty like this."

Seonghwa could barely walk as he was pulled up and out of his open cell. His clone never even closed the door when he arrived, making Seonghwa's helplessness seem all the more useless.

His clone has to support his body fully by the hip, idly scratching deep wounds in his stomach with blunt nails.

Once he had opened Seonghwa's body up and shown him part of his guts. Seonghwa was so sure to die then, so ready to see this end finally. 

But he did not. He was healed, the illusion washing away and leaving no traces on his skin.

They passed the cell Yeosang was laying in, probably just sleeping still in full gear. It seemed like his clone did not enjoy torturing him, instead breaking his mind by making him listen to the others. Seonghwa nearly felt sorry for screaming so loud when his clone had fractured every single one of the bones in his legs when raping him for the first time. He had kicked too strongly.

He pulled a face at the thought, stumbling to a halt when his clone caught him.

They were standing in front of Hongjoong's cell, Seonghwa immediately feeling tears brim in his eyes again at the cruel state they left him in.

They had not shown their illusion skills to him. Hongjoong was laying there actually thinking he was teetering on the cliff of death and Seonghwa was worried about what that might do to his brain.

"How much do you know about your dear Captain, huh? Did you know it was one of his own men who gave him those scars? His own crew committed mutiny against their very own Captain, his father. And then they tried to kill him too because he would have been appointed Captain. With this very whip, they tried to kill him. And with this very whip, he killed nearly every single man on board."

Seonghwa shuddered in his hold, seeing the other San emerge from Wooyoung's cell to go wake up the real Hongjoong. Seonghwa's clone was still leaning close, whispering those stories he was not meant to hear into his ear.

"What do you think, how bad is his trauma? Should we put a pretty new scar there too? I think my precious would be quite pleased by that."

That San was leaning over Hongjoong by now, roughly pulling him up by his hair. Seonghwa winced at the sight of his bloody face and neck, nearly severed. He had learned that on the keel of a ship, there were many sharp shells and other accretions that could cut through skin far too easily. The real horror of keelhauling was not the possibility of drowning. It was dying of their wounds.

Hongjoong had another nasty cut horizontally over his nose, making pale bone shimmer through and his body was in no better condition. He was not missing any limbs at least, but there was no way of him living if that had not been an illusion too. His guts also were laying out in the open, making Seonghwa nauseous.

Seonghwa did still not know whether he was thankful for this trick of theirs or suffered even more because of that. Maybe a fast death would have been more clement.

"Wake up, great Captain. Don't you want to see your pretty friends?" His clone pushed him forward, directly into the tiny spikes on the cell bars that immediately bit little wounds in his skin.

His clone was bodily pressing against him, bringing his fingers down to idly play with Seonghwa's numb entrance.

When Hongjoong finally did open his eyes he got a view of one very healthy and grinning Seonghwa pressing the bloodied one against cold metal and that unmistakeable liquid trailing down his shaking legs.

"Hongjoong..."

The captain's eyes cleared up a little when Seonghwa whispered his name but he dared not move, instead just staring at Seonghwa's cut-up face.

"It pains him, seeing you like this. You did so well, Hwa, getting him all wrapped around your fingers. This will be so much more fun because of that.", this velvety voice whispered to him again, then he turned his head towards Hongjoong.

"He is still refusing to break, still too sane to hurt you. How do you feel? Would you be easier to get through to? We could take him together, you know?"

"Could you- please, please give me a minute. I need to tell him something."

Seonghwa needed to do something. Hongjoong's odd silence could mean he was so far gone already that his mind would never truly come back to him again. Seonghwa did not know what kind of trauma he already had lived through, how directly they were making him suffer.

But he was glad when his clone stepped away indeed, making him drop to the floor heavily.

"Hongjoong, listen to me. Listen, before they break you. May this make you angry enough that you have something to hold onto. Find your motivation in killing me yourself, please."

Hongjoong's eyes dimly found him, all fire long was gone, but he was listening.

"I am no prince, Captain. I lied to you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seonghwa, Yeosang, Wooyoung and Hongjoong get tortured by their doppelgangers and Hongjoong completely loses his will. Seonghwa tells him he is no prince in order to get his fighting spirit back.


	22. Anger Unleashed

Even if Seonghwa was aware that he had probably ensured his death by Hongjoong's hands by now, he was still glad that he had made that decision.

Because it took Hongjoong not even a day to act.

It was the middle of the night when the enemy crew was busy somewhere else, probably eating or sleeping. Seonghwa's double had kissed him goodnight already, promising to decide whether or not to leave some lasting scars on him by tomorrow.

And Hongjoong never waited until tomorrow.

Seonghwa had no idea how he did it, but somewhen around midnight he looked up from the bloodied floor he was laying on, and his captain was standing in the open door of his cell, looking like a nightmare come to life.

It was impossible to know how angry he was, sweat and dried blood obscuring his expression but his steps were powerful and carried the same fierceness Seonghwa knew from him as he came closer.

Seonghwa actually rolled around a bit more awake, his body immediately keenly aware of the threat the other man was radiating. Seonghwa knew he was not really hurt. And now that his brain was distracted it also stopped sending hurt signals to his body.

"Hongjoong.", he whispered quietly, not wanting to alarm the clones. Hongjoong crouched down next to him, fisting one hand into his hair to roughly pull his head up.

Seonghwa froze for a second, actually not aware if this was the right one, but the look in his eyes was pure fire, not icy coldness like his clone' ones were.

"Repeat it."

Helpless, Seonghwa found his eyes, searching and then freezing when he finally knew.

He did wake up Hongjoong indeed, but he also was going to lose his life for this. So he took this last chance to speak, babbling out everything he wanted the other man to know.

"I lied to you. I am no prince. I'm sorry about this. If you need to kill me, then-"

"Seonghwa."

His lips shut, worriedly searching Hongjoong's eyes.

"Ye be no prince for ye be a pirate. An eye for an eye, matey. I will get ye out of here." With that, he stepped away again, starting to put out the many lanterns illuminating the corridor. A weak call was heared from Wooyoung's cell further down the hall.

Seonghwa was laying astonished for another second, but then he managed to get up, weakly stumbling after Hongjoong. He was malnourished, that was for sure. But he would be able to help.

"What is your plan?"

"Shadows are where light is. We will use the help of darkness."

Seonghwa's brain took uncomfortably long to understand those words but when he finally did realisation dawned upon him much too quickly.

The missing shadows. They had to be their missing shadows. That part of their souls they lost? Those. Of course then. Seonghwa only ever saw them when there was light.

"There's not too much time. We will flee to a friend of mine living close by. Hopefully, we can put enough distance between us and them." Hongjoong wrenched open the door to Yeosang's cell, hauling the man out.

The look in his widened eyes was haunted, his gaze continually wavering and skittering around. Seonghwa gently pulled him close to his side, assuring both of them that this was by no means real and that Yeosang had to concentrate for now.

Seonghwa also did. He could worry about Hongjoong killing him later.

Also, why did he call him a pirate? He could not have impossibly forgiven him this easily, right?

Hongjoong had Wooyoung with him and the corridor was drowned in pitch-black darkness when he returned, whispering to them to go upstairs.

They did, performing a dangerous sneak maneuver that included Hongjoong leading the way and putting out the lamps before they passed the eerie junctions between the stairs.

Seonghwa did not dare breathe on the whole way, only sucking in a harsh gulp of air again when they returned to the deck.

Yeosang finally sprung to action at that. The man was without a shirt, they had wrapped the shivering Wooyoung in that, and now he went to get them a boat. He worked with secure movements, Hongjoong quickly jumping in to help them after he had made sure that Wooyoung was save in Seonghwa's arms.

Seonghwa dared not utter a word in fear of getting discovered - or killed by an impatient Hongjoong. He rather just held the trembling Wooyoung, rubbing gentle circles into his tensed back.

The man seemed not really hurt. Apparently, Seonghwa's double had been the only one with an odd obsession with blood, and thus, he and Hongjoong were the people trailing a trace of red behind them. Wooyoung still seemed out of it, only reacting when the other two had already lifted a small boat down to the water and waved at them to hurry up.

Seonghwa pulled Wooyoung with him easily, letting him climb first so he could quickly drop into Yeosang's waiting arms. Seonghwa felt his heart melt at how tenderly they embraced each other, immediately following.

"We should set the whole damn thing aflame.", Seonghwa barely breathed when he climbed down, giving paranoid glances to the hull every now and then.

Yeosang and Wooyoung hurried to row them away, clearly concerned with their injuries.

"No. That might kill us too. We don't know for sure what we are dealing with."

Yeosang looked interested at that, gently telling Wooyoung which way they had to go. Seonghwa kept looking at the dark ship in the ocean, at the light that was shining at the captain's quarters. One sole wicked person with a hat stood at the windows, a glass lifted as if in toast and Seonghwa felt as if he could see them as if he chose to let them go.

He shivered.

"What did you figure out?"

"I think those are the products of a foul curse someone put on us. I saw no Youjin and neither Hanbyeol. It was only those of us whose shadows are missing. I'm pretty sure they are exactly that. I'm sorry it took me so long to figure out." Hongjoong gently squeezed Wooyoung's knee, giving him a pained smile.

The lookout quickly shook his head, taking the captain's hand in his. He was still distraught, clearly shaking but he managed a weak smile.

"We've been through worse. Especially you did. I'm just sorry for Seonghwa..."

At that they all collectively looked at him, and he just gave a weak shake of his head, feeling undeserving of their attention.

"It does not matter. I expected death when coming aboard." He motioned for Hongjoong to go on talking, not missing the way the other man seemed to grimace slightly.

"We will talk about it later. Thank you actually for appearing. I did not know it was all an illusion until I saw you again. Your wounds had changed."

"An illusion?", Wooyoung piqued up.

"These injuries. I'm so sorry, baby, but I fear what happened to you was not. I can talk to San for you if you want. He will understand and keep his distance." Hongjoong's voice was a gentle whisper, so soft for his crew and Seonghwa cursed himself as he felt his heart beat faster.

This was absolutely not the moment to be distracted.

"I was awaiting death, that's why I did not act. I think everybody's brain told us we are far too weak to even stand up then. And if I'm right-" Hongjoong went and dipped his hand into the salty water then, gently trickling some on a cut on his leg. When he rubbed over it afterwards, the cut washed away just like the illusion it was, making Yeosang and Wooyoung both gape at him.

"But how-"

"I don't know how they do it. It does not matter, too, honestly. I think they can't actually hurt us as they are part of ourselves." He continued washing away his hurt, making the rest of them stare in wonder.

"That might mean we can not hurt them too though. We gotta be careful with that." He finished washing away the wounds on his legs and torso, switching over to his arms.

"A friend of mine once told me salt is helpful against witches and their work. Seems about right."

"If we can not hurt them... How are we supposed to beat them then? They can break our minds easily with these tactics.", Yeosangs's voice was scratchy from disuse, having a lulling effect to the sleepy Seonghwa.

He had slept not a second ever since seeing Hongjoong like that. But this right here seemed to calm him enough to finally get drowsy again.

What a wonderful place his mind had become. Falling asleep after making Hongjoong want to kill him finally. What did those pirates do to him? Had he truly lost all sense of survival?

For a second he did not hear their voices anymore, just barely dozing off until his name was called again.

"Seonghwa... Don't fall asleep yet."

He blinked rapidly when Hongjoong slinked over to him, gently settling in his lap. Seonghwa readily welcomed him, glad to feel his tiny body pressed warmly against his own. It felt like two pieces of a whole clicking together. I seemed right compared to that second Hwa.

Hongjoong calmly started washing away Seonghwa's wounds with gracious fingers too. It made it even harder for him to stay awake even when the man's fingers slid over his neck. He could kill him oh so easily.

Seonghwa occupied himself by washing Hongjoong's face, gently wetting his hair and also his neck in order to make the injuries disappear. He needed to see him whole again, needed his fierce eyes all healthy in that pretty face of his.

However, he quickly learned that Hongjoong had indeed been hurt truly.

"This will not come off.", he murmured roughly, carefully taking his fingers off and mindlessly caressing Hongjoong's high cheekbones. He was probably partly sleeping again already.

That horizontal line over Hongjoong's nose that was already scabbed over and healing slowly was not going to wash away, only feeding into that wild appearance of his.

Hongjoong however just chuckled quietly, gingerly touching Seonghwa's face himself.

"That's alright. That means we can probably kill them too."

Seonghwa nodded sleepily, his eyelashes fluttering from exhaustion. His mouth stung a bit when Hongjoong rubbed the water over it.

"Ah, I apologize."

Soft lips met Seonghwa's, carefully kissing away the hurt and anything that made him stay awake.

-

Seonghwa awoke to a hand gently shaking his shoulder, a familiar voice calling his name.

"Come on, matey, we have arrived."

They had called him matey before, those crew members and friends of his. However, hearing that name slip from Captain's tongue made Seonghwa feel oddly satisfied. He listened to a giggle when an actual smile lazily tugged at his lips.

That laugh, however, a laugh utterly void of any malice or sarcasm made his eyes fly open within a second though, his mouth closing shut.

Hongjoong was leaning above him with that new scar of his on his face, his face content. His head was blocking out the sun, making Seonghwa blink harshly against the blinding light of the day still.

"I just pulled such a dorky grin from you that could put Mingi's to shame. Let's battle when we are back."

"Don't we like have a battle to fight against those clones of us?"

"For now? No. It's time to rest. I will fucking sink them when they try to touch you guys again. Can you sit up?"

Seonghwa tried and found his legs weak, but he did, slowly looking around to the island they had beached upon. There were another one of those forests, but right at the line separating it from the beach there was also a little hut built from bamboo and leaves, looking all cozy.

"Come on, you can lay down soon. We will get you food and a place to rest, alright?"

Seonghwa nodded, stumbling after Hongjoong when they joined Yeosang and Wooyoung at the beach, slowly trekking to the house together. They had not even fully reached it, Hongjoong's hand settling carefully on his sword when already a man stepped out.

He shielded his eyes against the sun, obscuring his features at first but when he dropped his arms, and soft dark curls came to fall into his face instead, Seonghwa felt as if hit full run by a horse. His hand tightened a bit in Hongjoong's.

This was that man.

That man from many weeks ago.

The man that had promised him to get him home.


	23. Witchcraft

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut in the second half of the chapter, the last sentence is important though!

Seonghwa would deny the sudden wave of panic he felt when he awoke in a foreign bed. What he would deny even more though, was how the soft laughter of Hongjoong sounding not far from him made him calm down immediately and even got his heart to beating a bit faster.

How was he supposed to teach his heart that no, there was no time to be going all mushy inside right now? This was the harsh reality of life, of pirates and fights. There was no time for him to question his feelings.

Seonghwa sat up slowly, grimacing when his back cracked warningly. Even more deliberate than before he pushed back the thin blanket resting above his body, searching the room for Hongjoong.

There he sat, next to that stranger at his make-shift desk (a flat piece of driftwood on a rock) and smiling at his companion brightly.

Seonghwa never saw Hongjoong smile like that and he took a moment to stare.

Hongjoong's smile was radiant, making him seem much younger and much more bright. His eyes seemed affectionate, and his nose did a little scrunch that Seonghwa hoped did not hurt his injury further. He smiled with a lot of teeth, blinding Seonghwa with their odd cleanliness (he already noticed Hongjoong having interests in particular topics such as keeping himself clean, what Seonghwa appreciated).

Even if that smile was not directed at him, Seonghwa felt oddly struck by it. He wanted to make him smile like that too, his brutal captain who finally showed his soft side.

The other man had been laughing too, the deep timbre of his voice mixing with Hongjoong's. Now though, he turned around as if he had felt Seonghwa sitting up, locking their gazes with a polite curiosity.

Hongjoong lifted his eyes then too, his smile not quite dying down fully when he saw Seonghwa.

"Good morning, sleepyhead. How do you feel?"

Seonghwa clumsily ruffled his hair, getting up to stumble over to them. Hongjoong patted his lap invitingly, and Seonghwa only threw a quick glance at their desinterested host, then he sunk down on the captain's warm thighs. Hongjoong lifted his hands then, one coming to settle around Seonghwa's hips and the other carefully touching his lips.

"How's it feel? It looks nasty but should not hurt much. Bbang gave you some numbing medicine over it."

Seonghwa blinked at him, not quite sure what he was talking about. Thankfully the other man at the table did, however. They had not talked yesterday, Seonghwa just wolfing down some food and then falling asleep, so he did not quite catch his name.

"You were hurt while on the ship. Hongjoong and I assume your counterparts did those to each other and they projected on you. Tell me if it starts hurting again." Seonghwa scrutinised that man with his tanned skin and generally dark aura again, the same kind of unsettling energy radiating off of him as when they first met. It was different from the clones, but Seonghwa could not put his finger on it at all.

"What did they do?"

Hongjoong carefully kept caressing Seonghwa's jaw, looking worriedly between his eyes and his mouth.

"Those cuts... We will show it to you after it healed a bit. Right now it looks pretty bad."

Seonghwa could only imagine.

He nodded weakly, not able to keep himself from carefully probing them with his tongue. The corners of his mouth felt strange indeed, the cut open flesh not smooth at all and he carefully retracted his tongue again before the feeling ingrained itself too much in his brain.

"Now, shall I leave you two alone for a bit? I will get some new herbs and see how the other two are doing on the way." The man opposite of them rose, nodding at them curtly before stepping out, leaving Seonghwa alone with Hongjoong.

"Who is he?"

"A warlock. His name is Yongguk. He can help you go home within a day or two."

Seonghwa's brain short-circuited.

He blinked once, twice, then found Hongjoong's straying eyes with his own. The pirate looked mildly uncomfortable, the hand holding Seonghwa's hip tighter than before.

"Go... home?"

Hongjoong was sending him home? Why? Why so suddenly?

Seonghwa felt himself start to shiver in Hongjoong's hold, the other one automatically pressing him closer. It did not help, the sudden yearning for home pulling at Seonghwa's heart too strong. His brain could not catch up with the idea of finally being able to leave.

"Why?"

Hongjoong cleared his throat roughly, trying to seem more composed.

"You- You are not of any value of us, not being a prince. I would have killed you if not for your courage. But as you are- are as honourable as any respectable pirate, I shall let you go."

That hit home.

Seonghwa barely felt the painful stab right through his heart, his breathing faltering. He could go home. He could live.

"I-" Hongjoong coughed again, looking anywhere but to Seonghwa and Seonghwa did not notice his hands shaking, gripping tight at him as if he did not truly want to let go.

"Yongguk gave me a poison with which I can probably get rid of those doubles. You don't have to fear for your life."

It was so much to take, so overwhelming to Seonghwa. His heart felt as if it would combust in pure joy any second now and he could barely sit still.

He could not utter a word, but he was still listening to Hongjoong attentively, watching him swallow harshly. His eyes seemed a bit more closed off then, more like usual.

"Allow me your time for today? I would like to embrace you that one last time before you go."

Seonghwa had to chuckle incredulously. He leaned down to press a gentle kiss to Hongjoong's lips, feeling brave. His happy heart did a little dance when Hongjoong immediately responded to him, pulling him close to kiss him carefully.

"Tell me if I hurt you.", Hongjoong whispered after another shy brush of their mouths, pulling back to look at Seonghwa's wounds again worriedly. Only ever with doubt but never with disgust.

"What happened to you? You asked me once whether I had you wrapped around my fingers that much already... Do I really?"

Hongjoong grimaced at him, pushing him away playfully.

"Bold words for some unimportant someone. Now, will you let this pirate kiss you or continue spewing nonsense?"

Seonghwa kept himself from grinning too broadly, standing up to pull Hongjoong up and into his arms. The captain did not expect that, reaching out to stabilise his little body by Seonghwa's nape.

"Hey!"

"Let me? Now that I actually know what Sex is, I might put that knowledge to good use." Seonghwa's smirk had to look horrible, but it was completely worth it because Hongjoong's eyes went wide and any tension fell from his body.

"What do you mean, now that you know? I slept with you multiple times before that."

"Yeah you did, but I had no idea what we were doing. Why did my own clone have to explain that to me? Guess I gotta watch my back myself."

Seonghwa unceremoniously dropped Hongjoong on the bed, watching him roll around to look up at Seonghwa with wide eyes.

"You had no idea?"

Seonghwa just nodded, kneeling next to Hongjoong on the bed to gently open his legs and slip in between. The other man welcomed him easily, not complaining when Seonghwa started undressing them.

"Sink me. I really thought you had just no experience with men. Wait, you were a complete virgin?!"

Seonghwa just nodded amusedly, neatly setting their clothes aside for later use. He watched Hongjoong hide his face behind his hands with a groan, a blush peeking out prettily through his fingers.

"That's hot. It explains why everybody was so amused. They knew, huh?"

"I thought they told you. I mean, I did not know what all of that was about, so I had no expectations whatsoever. I think compared to other pirates, you were nice."

Seonghwa leaned over him to gently pull his hands away, wanting to see him.

He had wished to pull the sweetest sounds out of Hongjoong all this time and now he finally could, and for that, he needed his full attention.

"I think if they told me I would have actually tried to make you cry. You don't find many virgins out here; men go crazy over them."

Seonghwa gave a dry chuckle at that, gently wrapping one hand around Hongjoong while the other took the super convenient and totally not subtle jar of oil from the nightstand. Hongjoong's eyes followed his movements, in his eyes still the clear distraction of the earlier topic to be seen.

"Do you know how to?"

"You are late with your explanations, Captain. Trust me." Seonghwa gently reached between his legs with slick fingers, watching his captain's body curl deliciously when first penetrated. Quiet curses slipped from his lips, his warm thighs framing Seonghwa's hips smoothly.

He had fewer scars on his legs than on his upper body, and the unmarked skin seemed like the perfect playground to bite on, Seonghwa suddenly understood the other's motivations.

"Don't call me Captain in bed I can't get hard whenever somebody calls for me on board." His voice was a bit scratchy, breaking whenever he tried to speak more composedly. He looked breathtaking like this, at Seonghwa's mercy and without any care in the world that was not honeyed desire. He let Seonghwa do his work, relaxing completely trusting.

"Oh, but wouldn't that be fun? I would love to see that." He finally found that little bundle of nerves in Hongjoong's body, pressing down on it until he saw his captain come with a strangled moan, body moving in tandem with Seonghwa's administrations.

"It would be different, right? It would get you weak, not as powerful as having a new prisoner with your whip around his throat and on your knees in front of you does." Seonghwa gently kissed his knee, pulling his fingers out to let the other man catch his breath.

"You should have seen yourself, all pretty like that. I couldn't wait to ruin you." Hongjoong threw his sweaty head back with a deep groan when Seonghwa finally slid home, watching Hongjoong squirm for a moment. He gently held onto the smaller man's hips, appreciating their noticeable size difference.

"And now here we are. You ruined me into wanting the same things." Seonghwa gave a throaty chuckle, not allowing Hongjoong to curve away from him.

"Ngh I think I did well. You only became sexier. If I ever sail past your home island, will you allow me to pay you a visit?" His eyes were clenched shut and his open-mouthed to spew little sounds of pleasure when Seonghwa leaned over him, slowly starting to move.

"Of course. Let's fight each other next time. The winner gets to top."

"Bold of you to assume you could ever beat me-ah!"

Seonghwa smirked, picking up his pace and barely biting back a coo when Hongjoong's hands scrambled all over the bed, trying to find something to hold onto and settling for the pillow. His body stretched prettily like this, making Seonghwa want to paint him again.

Maybe he actually should take up painting when he got home. He had seen a lot of things he wanted to remember.

"I literally just have to call you Captain to get you all bothered, are you sure you still stand a chance?", Seonghwa teased him, laughing when Hongjoong promptly fisted a hand into his hair, pulling him down to roughly bite at his neck.

"Smug bastard. We will see then. There are still places on the ship I did not bend you over at."

Seonghwa gave a breathy laugh, concentrating on their pleasure instead of doing more talking. Their heavy breathing filled the air, the taste of Hongjoong's skin on his lips or the distinct smell of sex only further clouding Seonghwa's head.

Hongjoong begged him to come inside, to give him that reminder of what they had before they both collapsed over each other, Hongjoong just laughing when Seonghwa grimaced the slick slide of their bodies.

"You will remember my name, right?"

"I will tell every person in my hometown what a bastard you are, of course, I will."

"I will pretend I forgot yours when telling the crew you ditched us like a coward."

They fell asleep with some stupid giggles, taking a late afternoon nap.

Hongjoong and the other two were gone before Seonghwa woke up.


	24. Going Home

Seonghwa felt oddly at peace in Yongguk's company. The man was a calm one, often out of the house to wander the forests and leaving Seonghwa alone while he was preparing to go home. In general, they had not spent much time together in the two days Seonghwa had stayed with him. Yongguk was out collecting herbs to do his magic stuff with and Seonghwa was staying back and thinking about what going home meant for him.

He was endlessly happy and even more glad that he was finally able to leave. Yongguk had promised him to make sure he woke up at home the next time he fell asleep, so Seonghwa was torn between staying awake still some time or going to sleep early to go home soon. He had trusted Yongguk to stay awake some hours and think about how he felt, sort himself out and then go to sleep.

Normally he would have been suspicious of Yongguk, warlocks and such did not have a much-liked place in their society, but for now, everything was supposed to stay as it was. After meeting those doubles of themselves, nearly everybody seemed to be a nice person. And Yongguk might have been mysterious, and a lonely person but Seonghwa trusted Hongjoong's choice of friends.

Seonghwa spent most of his days sitting at the seashore, looking out over the vast ocean with it's beautiful deep blue and glinting surface. The sun was still shining warmly down at them, but autumn was nearing, the first animals preparing their rest already. Seonghwa would miss it somehow, going to sea. Maybe one day he would return to it and become a sailor. Or even just travel. He might get into accounting, become more of a travelling merchant if his mother ever died while he still lived. Without her nothing kept him at home, he did not know where he would go afterwards.

He was mindlessly drawing in the sand beneath his naked feet, letting the rough grains slip through his fingers in a reminder of all the time that had passed. He kept wondering how his mother was, whether she had been able to survive these past weeks without him. She was not that old of a lady yet, but her back had been acting up for a few years now. He felt bad for not constantly being there, for making her have to go to the town every Friday by herself and do her best at selling.

Seonghwa sighed heavily, laying his head down on his knees but immediately picking it up again when Yongguk suddenly sat down on his side, looking out over the ocean too. The man had some basket with herbs with him, setting it down neatly next to his body on the sand and wrapping his arms around his knees.

"You are distressed. Do you fear for the future?" The deep rumble of his voice resembled thunder on a hot summer day, the nearing of long-awaited rain to come. It was easy to get lost in it, Seonghwa being glad that this man was such a diplomatic one.

"I am happy to be able to return home. But within those weeks, so much happened so many things that shaped my life. Lasting scars..." He carefully touched his mouth, healing unnaturally fast with the help of the warlock.

The other man hummed thoughtfully.

"It's not bad memories only, isn't it?"

Seonghwa was looking down at the sand again, idly wiping away Hongjoong's name written down there with his foot. Yongguk's eyes calmly followed the movement.

"It's not. There are still more bad ones than good ones. But I now understand how life works. That everybody lives differently, and not everyone the guards call a criminal is truly a bad person."

"If one of them happened to revisit your town." Hongjoong's face flashed in front of Seonghwa's eyes. Yongguk lips curled far too knowingly without Seonghwa noticing.

"If they ever did and they got captured. Let's say they were going to be hanged the next day."

Dancing with Jack Ketch. Seonghwa remembered.

"What would you do? If it were your town, your friends and family. Would you act upon it?" Yongguk quietly asked, taking up some seashell to play with.

Seonghwa took a moment to think.

"My home?" It was terrifying how obvious the answer already was to him. He would save Hongjoong again and again, not hesitating even once to save his life. Why? Because Hongjoong was a man worth saving. A man that deserved to live.

"I would get them out."

"You would have to leave forever then. You could not go back to your life. The navy would hunt you... You would probably become a wanted criminal then."

Seonghwa gulped. That would be tragic and devastating not only for him but also for his mother. She would possibly die earlier from shock, and he would feel guilty forever. Seonghwa made a distressed noise, grabbing his head with his hands.

Yongguk must have seen his worry as he chuckled gently.

"Don't worry, this is purely theoretical. The chances are slim for this actually to happen. I just wanted to know where your heart lay."

They fell quiet again after that, Seonghwa mindlessly tonguing at the corners of his mouth that were just a bit more open than normal. It was unsettling him still, but he was getting used to it.

"Hongjoong called me a pirate once. Maybe aiding pirates and siding with them is already enough of a reason to become one.", Seonghwa mindlessly told him, starting to play with the sand again.

"A pirate would fit well to you."

Yongguk rose then, patting the sand off his clothes before offering a hand towards Seonghwa.

"Come on. We shall eat and then prepare for you to go home."

Seonghwa gladly took his hand, letting himself be pulled up and led inside.

-

Waking up had been a strange experience.

Even when Yongguk had told him exactly that he would wake up at home, Seonghwa still felt all wrong when he was suddenly opening his eyes and staring at the familiar ceiling of their little hut.

This was not Yongguk's home made of bamboo. And neither was it the swaying hammock in the dark belly of the Precious. It felt foreign in its acquaintance, even if he had only been gone for some weeks.

When he rose Seonghwa found himself laying on the big mat, he was sharing with his mother, the whole room exactly the same as before. He found some baskets with food, one of them he distinctly remembered as being the one of a friend of theirs. He was glad they had looked after his mom.

Seonghwa got up, stepping outside in the warm morning sun and looking around in front of their comfortable home. He finally found his mom, standing in the fields with Jimmy and gently cleaning his fur while the dapple grey was peacefully munching away on some grasses.

And Seonghwa felt his heart bloom when he saw them.

All of the previous tension finally left him, washing away as if completely forgotten and he was hurrying up, running up to them in order to yell after his mom.

She was surprised at first, turning around with a flinch but when she finally recognized him with his happily skipping steps her small face brightened with joy.

"Seonghwa! My baby, is that you?"

He came to a halt in front of her, slowing down before pulling her in a big bear hug. She was trembling like a leaf in the wind, hugging him close and touching him all over, making sure he was alright.

"What happened to you? Where did you go, my dear? I feared for the worst!" Her hands gently petted his hair, his broad shoulders engulfing her and then she had to laugh disbelievingly.

"There is so much I have to tell you! I don't even know where to start!" He had to laugh too, a free sound he had not heard quite some time. He soaked up the warm embrace of the woman, her familiar scent.

When he did finally pull back both of them had tears in their eyes, giggling stupidly about the other while they brushed them away.

Seonghwa was at home, and he finally felt content again. After all that stress, all that fear at the side of the pirates he could finally rest again.

His mother was staring at his face, gently touching the scars on his mouth. She looked pained to see him like that, the sadness in her eyes evident.

"You lost something, my dear."

He did. He lost a lot of things. He had lost his innocence, the colour of his hair, his shadow, his previous easy life. But he had also gained much more, so much knowledge to share.

"But you also gained something much more important, did you not?"

He was nodding at her cheerily, greeting Jimmy now too. The horse nudged him with its big nose, pushing him away a bit and he had to laugh.

"I can tell you everything! But how have you been, mother? I'm sorry for worrying you like that, but there was no turning back." He gently took her hand to lead her inside, starting to cook some stew because her face looked more hollow-cheeked than before. She was just sitting down next to him, staring at him full of love and happiness while he was humming away.

He was back, and suddenly everything else felt so surreal. All those pirates and warlocks, the fighting, the torture. Nothing felt real anymore, there was just him and his mom, that was everything he needed.

"I was wondering where you went. When I was searching for you that day I met that nice sailor man again, and he told me he never saw you. We suspected you had been kidnapped." She sounded so worried, her quiet voice speaking of the horrors she had gone through, and Seonghwa nodded silently, stirring in his pot.

"Well I was. But I saved myself and was able to return. Did that sailor stay?"

"He did not, but whenever he's close he comes by for some time, and then we talk. He was searching for you on every one of his journeys. He will be so happy to hear you are back when he comes by next time."

Seonghwa turned right in time to catch her smiling fondly, immediately grinning at her. He stopped, however, when her worried gaze fell to his mouth. He did still not know how horrible it looked, how well it had healed, but he was aware that he was scaring her.

He smiled with his eyes instead.

"Is there something going on between the two of you? I'm happy he returned to check on you."

She was shyly shaking her head, waving her hands in dismissal.

"No, no, don't go there! He is just a nice man helping a poor widow who lost her son to the sea. He will probably not return once he sees you are back." She distracted herself with setting out bowls for the two of them, Seonghwa just grinning to himself. He dropped the topic for now, eagerly awaiting the man so he could prove her different.

He put some more potatoes in their stew, wishing for his mother to be healthy quickly and then settled down next to her, constantly cringing away from her benevolent gazes. He had not even been gone that long.

"When will you leave again?"

Seonghwa looked up from where he was stirring some salt into his stew, curiously cocking his head.

"Why would I be leaving again? I just returned, did I not?" He was confused, reaching over to get some water without taking his eyes off his mother. The woman smiled a bit to herself, some loose greying hairs falling into her face that he brushed away gently.

"Then will he come to visit you?"

Seonghwa's brain halted, trying to make sense of her words. For another moment he was just staring at her confusedly, not quite sure what she meant.

Hongjoong wanted to come to visit him, did he not? But how could she ever know? She did not mistake that blossoming relationship between herself and that sailor of hers for Seonghwa's reason of absence, right?

"Why- Who? Who would come to visit me?"

"That pirate you lost your heart to."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My chapters might not be daily anymore these following weeks as my exams are coming up! I will still write at least two a week but I wanted to warn you ^^


	25. A Wisp of Peace

It had been about a month since Seonghwa had come home, nearly the same time he had spent away. He and his mother had slipped back into their usual pattern without any hesitation. He went together with her to the market every Friday and even though the corners of his mouth were just a bit unsettlingly too wide and the flesh there scarred, the nice merchant ladies still told him how handsome he looked.

Seonghwa felt content at home. He had told his mother everything that had happened to him on his journey, and they had cried together, her endlessly consoling him. He was starting to cope with these memories, however sometimes still feeling his heart start to beat faster when a person with a black hat crossed the roads.

Seonghwa found himself distracting that sad mind of his with work, tirelessly baking away and managing to lift their sales a bit. He used the pride of that as a distraction also.

He was not allowing his thoughts to stray somewhere while he was awake, but they still got to his subconscious while he was sleeping. He dreamt then. He dreamt of the vast ocean, of turbulent waves and a swaying ground underneath his feet. He dreamt of a hot sun burning down at him, of only half closed shirts and cutlasses.

He dreamt of Kim Hongjoong.

The first time that happened he had accidentally kicked his mother when his legs tried to mimic the ship's movements in his sleep. She had awoken him then, and he had been crying confusedly. He did not know why and she did not comment on it, just pulling him close and letting him rest.

She did not ask about it, and she did not wake him again. But sometimes he woke up with sad eyes and that seemed to tell her a lot than any amount of words ever could.

Seonghwa had to understand it somewhen. He did not know when exactly the thought ocurred to him, but he was pretty sure the first time was when they were going back home on a Friday, and he had been looking up at the stars.

They were still the same stars and the same sky. The same night Hongjoong was looking up to. Seonghwa was gripping at this realisation hard, imagining Hongjoong looking up at the sky and staring at it in wonder too when in reality he was probably busy already again playing with some women.

And it was only at that pang of jealousy, after a sharp stab in his heart that Seonghwa finally admitted it to himself.

He was madly in love with Hongjoong.

And after that everything seemed to turn for the worse.

He was slipping up constantly, his mind distracted by the pirate's grin or voice. By the fire in his eyes and every single word he had ever told Seonghwa that kept replaying in his head.

Seonghwa was turning sick with missing him and even though he was at home, had his life back and was happy, he did not feel at the right place anymore.

Or more like he felt something was missing, something that was too important to let go.

His mother noticed it and she covered up for him smoothly, reminding him of the sugar when he forgot it while baking, going out to feed Jimmy when his thoughts had strayed too far to notice. He grew more agitated by the day, often not sleeping because the images his mind conjured seemed far too real, far too much for his poor heart to handle.

He was sitting outside on many nights, bundled up in his warmer clothes so the cool air would not get to him while he was staring up at the stars.

And then it was time for that sailor to come by.

They had not been notified of his arrival, he just stood in front of their door one day, and Seonghwa opened it with flour in his hair, making the other man chuckle a bit.

"I see you're back, boy. It's good to know you safe." He had easily hugged him, not grossed out in the slightest by Seonghwa's dirtied form. He was wearing his uniform, white with blue decorations and his hat carried neatly under his arm. He looked so polished and orderly that Seonghwa did not question his true intentions regarding his mom again.

"I take it you are Yonghwan?"

"Aye, I am. It's nice to meet you in person, Seonghwa." They were smiling at each other while Seonghwa yelled after his mom, telling her he had arrived. They listened to something clutter, and she made an embarrassed noise before laughing secretly.

By his looks Yonghwan was a bit younger than his mom but not by far. He was still upholding his body upright, not bent by the heavy load of life.

He looked trustworthy.

After Seonghwa had finished his work and his mom had cooked up some meal they were sitting together at their little table, eating while comfortably conversing with each other. Seonghwa's mom was glowing, going on and on about their daily boring life and Yonghwan was listening to her with an attentive smile, absolutely sucking it up.

Seonghwa was damn near to gagging, but he refrained from doing so for the sake of their bond.

It was his fault they had grown so attached after all.

Seonghwa still felt wary of the naval officer. He had learned the navy to be the enemy, and while that was certainly not true in his current occupation, he still tensed more quickly in the other man's presence.

"Hwa, tell him who kidnapped you? Did you ever get a name? He might be able to find him for you." No talk about punishment. Nothing about revenge. She wanted to help his poor heartsick soul.

"Kim Hongjoong. His name is Kim Hongjoong." Seonghwa felt himself blush, lowering his head to stir his stew busily. Yonghwan, however, sucked in a harsh breath.

"The notorious pirate king? Not only that I'm deeply amazed you managed to escape, but how did you even find him in the first place? We have been trying for years to get that man."

Seonghwa stared at him dumbly, really not having known anything at all about Hongjoong. He had been right in the lap of the pirate king, and he had not known. He had made the pirate king weak for him.

What a life.

"Oh wait, maybe-" Yonghwan was searching through his pockets, patting his body down quickly before pulling out a convoluted sheet of paper. It was pretty and crisp, and he was neat as he smoothed it out on the table.

"This man?"

Seonghwa took a quick look, finding Hongjoong staring at him fiercely from that sheet. It was his wanted poster, an official signature from the navy and also his bounty written down.

Seonghwa felt an excited shiver crawl down his back when he read instead of the usual 'dead or alive' a mere 'just dead'. They knew it was no use kidnapping Hongjoong. He would break free either way.

"His crew is the most dangerous one out there. Every single member has a bounty on their heads, even the most unimportant ones. They are the only crew who ever managed to do that."

Seonghwa was this close to telling that man that Seungmin and the other boys were not irrelevant, but he stopped himself, meeting his mother's gaze.

She looked mightily amused, seeing right through him again and he bowed his head in shame.

"He recently formed an alliance with another crew. We don't know them yet, and it's hard to get a grasp of either, but we think they might become very dangerous pretty soon. Even if their strange looks were never reported in any crimes before.", Yonghwan continued, not noticing the way Seonghwa stared at that drawing intently. His heart seemed to pull him right forward as if wanting him to jump into the picture and it pained him.

"What do they look like?" It was his mother asking, politely keeping the conversation afloat and Yonghwan shook his head in a weird manner.

"We never saw their faces. They are wearing those black uniforms, with hats and face masks and everything and- Seonghwa are you alright?"

Seonghwa's head had shut down.

Those were them. That crew. Those shadows of theirs. Why, just why did Hongjoong ally with them? Was he not aware of their intentions? Did he not risk his life and those of his whole crew when doing this?

Seonghwa did not notice himself clutching the table tightly, his fingers white from straining against his skin and his lips set into a grim line.

"Seonghwa, dear, wake up. Everything will be alright."

He snapped out of it nearly violently, tearing his eyes away from his mother to look at Yonghwan instead. He must have looked wild, the eyes of the other man widening a bit.

"Can you take me somewhere on your next journey? Mom, I- I think I need to go. I'm sorry. But I'll be back! I promise! I'll be back as soon as possible!"

His mother just smiled gently, reaching over the table to softly take his hands in one of hers, squeezing gently.

"You came back once, you will come back again. Go do what you have to do."

"Where do you need to go?"

Yongguk. His best take would be Yongguk. But he had no idea where that even was. How would he describe that place?

How else could he find Hongjoong? Who had some-

Liv! He could try asking Liv! They said they visited her sometimes, right? Maybe he could go with them on their next visit! He had to see Hongjoong, had to ensure his safety.

Also he needed to tell him his feelings before he went completely crazy.

"Some island... I think it was not far from here. There were many pirates but next to no navy. It was a city directly at the port, just like here."

"That sounds like that pirate's nest. Well, it does make sense. I cannot get too close, and I sure hope you have no pirate-y plans or else I'll have to capture you again not this nice. But I can certainly get you there."

Seonghwa was close to tears, and he wanted to hug that man right now, but he refrained from it. There was no time for this.

He had to plan.

-

Seonghwa arrived in that town about two months after parting with Hongjoong, and it already felt like forever since he did. He missed the man dearly, and he sincerely hoped not to get too much of a bad reaction when he reappeared.

Hongjoong had let him go, had saved him from his probably bloodthirsty crew. Seonghwa was foolish to turn up again.

When Seonghwa arrived at the port he was wearing Hongjoong's clothes again. He had cleaned them and was wearing them like a pirate now, the dagger at his hip more for show because he could not actually use it.

The scars on his mouth and his determined eyes seemed to work on the people though. He was not approached as he weaved through the market, asking around where he could find Liv.

The woman was known around here, people easily showing him the way. Seonghwa was nervous, hoping she still recognised him, hoping she could help and also was willing to. She was not on best terms with Hongjoong after all. Maybe he could ask for Yunho instead?

When he arrived and had finally gathered the courage to knock it was Tikki who opened the door for him, looking up at him all smiley and starry-eyed.

"Hi! Ddeonghwa hi!", she recognised him with a big grin, Seonghwa's heart melting on the spot. He carefully crouched down to collect her into his arms, letting her nuzzle up into his face.

"Hey, baby. Have you seen your dad anywhere?"

She looked pensive for a moment, then quickly shaking her head.

"Dada miss? Ddeonghwa miss dada? I too miss dada." She looked a bit downtrodden, Seonghwa immediately hugging her close with a coo.

"Dada here! But no dada!"

"He is here?"

Tikki quickly shook her head, reaching with her little hands further into the house to show him where to go.

"No dada, no dada.", she chanted nervously, and Seonghwa worriedly patted her back, turning around the corner to the kitchen.

And there, opposite of Liv sat a man clad in black, with a hat on the table in front of him. His icy eyes met Seonghwa's and a cruel smirk started to play around his lips.


	26. Trapped

Seonghwa stumbled backwards at first, the sudden appearance of the man disturbing him and making his heart freeze in panic. Tikki had hidden her face in his neck, not bearing the unsettling eyes of the man either but Seonghwa was trying to stand upright, not letting his panic show on his face. He cradled Tikki tighter to his body.

"You look good with my child. What do you think, beauty, is there a way to get men pregnant? Any spells?" the shadow teasingly asked Liv, receiving no answer. The man rose slowly, making Seonghwa take a step backwards. He was ready to bolt, ready to save Tikki from the clutches of this pirate.

"She is not yours to claim. She belongs to Hongjoong.", he hissed at the other threateningly, still stepping back again when the man rounded the table. Liv gave an exasperated sigh, just burying her head in her hands. Her belly had started showing by now, and the sight made Seonghwa feel sick. She was bearing Hongjoong's child again, but this was the wrong one. That evil clone ones. 

"I am Hongjoong, dear, just how you are Seonghwa. You forget that we are part of each other. That you love me too if you love him." Seonghwa's back collided with something soft, gentle hands settling on his hips immediately warningly. Tikki started crying softly against his neck. 

Seonghwa helplessly made cooing noises, trying to shush her gently but the poor girl was scared, not daring to utter a word. Hongjoong closed up on them with a grin.

"I do not love you. Leave Tikki alone." Seonghwa carefully did not move when that Hongjoong gently lifted his hand to Tikki's head, brushing through her dark locks. He had noticed that something had changed about this Hongjoong. His hair was shorter now and a stark white, almost blindingly so. Did his Hongjoong change his appearance too?

"Don't lie, Seonghwa. It's this exact face that makes your heart flutter, these hands you want to feel on your skin. I'm sure that would we not speak, would we wear the same clothes, you could not discern us." The shadow lifted his eyes to Seonghwa's, gently lifting his hand to touch his cheek. Seonghwa felt glad he left Tikki alone, but at the same time a painful fear curled in his belly.

He hated that this Hongjoong was probably right, that he would indeed not know which one of them was the right one, but did it truly matter? They had to get rid of the evil one either way.

Seonghwa jolted when those hands on his hips slid beneath his shirt, chillingly settling on his bare flesh instead. He wanted to close his eyes already, wake up on the Precious, fall into the real Hongjoong's arms, and forget everything about those villains. 

"You came to meet Hongjoong, did you not? We can take you to him. We have a nice dinner scheduled with him in a few days due." This was no yes or no question and Seonghwa wanted to run so bad, curl up somewhere and cry because his brain told him these people meant pain and fear. 

He swallowed harshly. His approval could at least save Tikki and Liv.

"Sure then. Let's leave." The words tasted bile in his throat, but Hongjoong nodded approvingly, stepping back from him to allow him to put Tikki down. He gently made her look up at him and caressed her little chubby cheeks, giving her his best smile. If she saw it tremble she did not comment on it.

"Don't worry, alright? I will take him away."

Tikki nodded with big eyes, running off then to hide behind the skirt of her mother who just looked at them with tired eyes.

"We'll be back, Liv. Notify me when I take too long.", Hongjoong drawled with a grin and Liv actually blushed, nodding sweetly.

"Will do. Have a nice journey." Her eyes flickered over to Seonghwa and suddenly grew cold again. "Make sure ye be the only one returning next time."

Seonghwa shivered, feeling the man behind him hold him closer, more protective. Seonghwa felt suffocated.

"Will do."

At that Hongjoong turned, nodding Seonghwa to follow while putting on his face mask and hat again. The other Seonghwa stepped away from him too, copying the gesture and then they left for their ship with Seonghwa in their middle.

It felt like walking directly towards his own certain doom.

-

"Feel at home. Well, you are in a sense. Tell me if you need anything, be it whatever." The ambiguous grin on Hongjoong's face made Seonghwa blush, shaking his head quickly. He had been brought directly to the Captain's quarters and was now sitting alone with Hongjoong in the cabin that looked exactly like the real one. The other Seonghwa had thankfully left, leaving him to stare at the scar over this Hongjoong's face with his thoughts racing.

"Why not lock me up? What happened to torture and rape?" he asked bluntly, his legs pulled close to his body where he had hidden behind the heavy desk. Hongjoong laughed loudly, and Seonghwa hated it.

"No, no, none of that. We are in an alliance now, you know? You are part of the crew and your Captain's precious."

Seonghwa blinked at him slowly, watching him take those boots off.

"I'm not part of the crew. Hongjoong let me go. Right now, I'm just a lovesick puppy." There was no use in beating around the bush with this one, and the sly grin on the other's lips told him that thought was being appreciated.

"You are. Ever since Seonghwa was here. We are always a step faster than you, better, stronger. You want to check? Mingi and Yunho are not dating yet, but they will soon."

Mingi and Yunho? He had to keep an eye on them. Subtly, though. He would deny trusting this man.

Also, ever since he came here? Well, that had to be around that time he lost his shadow, right? What happened then? Was there anything that resembled him becoming closer to them? It was before he had saved Hongjoong, he would have initially assumed that to be the largest of possible events.

But at that time... 

An abrupt blush took over his features, making him lower his head quickly but Hongjoong had already seen. And his laughter filled the room again.

"It seems as if your dear Captain felt strongly way longer than you did. I understand it. I was head over heels for you too, already when I first met you." He neatly put his boots aside, leaning back on the bed. His lidded eyes seemed heavy on Seonghwa's face, making him squirm a bit.

"I notice parallels here and there, but there are many opposites also. Hongjoong would not even think about destroying you the way I want to. You do know that we feel each other's pain, right? I was thinking about sending my Seonghwa to him just to see him react. I want to do so even more now that I know you are here." He stood up at that, coming over to stand in front of Seonghwa. He gulped nervously, sitting on his hands to keep himself from touching that familiar body.

Hongjoong gently pulled Seonghwa's legs down, sliding into his lap easily as if he belonged there.

And he did. Just not this version of him.

Seonghwa tensed as one hand came up to weave into his hair, gently pulling at his head. He was suspicious as they had still not hurt him in the slightest and at the same time his insides were still twisted up from his earlier words. The jealousy was burning hot in his stomach. He really did manage to hate himself somehow.

"It was so fun to see. The slight pain caused by an intrusion into one's body... Seonghwa came over multiple times for me to fill him because of you two. What do you think? If I was here, taking you and my Hwa told your Captain he's in pain because of that, what would he do? He would go absolutely crazy. He would not be able to do anything as he let you go already. He could just take my Seonghwa and make you feel it, thinking you had turned your back on him. No, what a sweet pleasure."

Seonghwa felt too hot, disgusted and aroused at the same time. His body's interested reaction repelled him even more, wanting to throw this man off and leave already. He was still open to drowning himself in the ocean too.

"Or if you took me, do you think he'd know? Do you think he knew this pain was caused by you? Ah no, he would expect my Hwa. What a pity."

Seonghwa was trembling all over, his muscles physically hurting from the effort not to push him off. He was not actually torturing him, but his mind games were not easy on his mind either.

"When will we arrive there?"

Hongjoong gave a disappointed purr, settling down more comfortably in order to mindlessly play with Seonghwa's hair. It was still strange seeing him without his long hair, but this did suit him too. Seonghwa wanted to see his own captain like this, all sweet and soft.

"We robbed a rich family together. We will meet within a week to celebrate in that pretty house of theirs. And we will share our booty too then. I will take you there. You shall sit there instead of my Hwa and no one will know. Do you think he will notice?"

Seonghwa was so cold, all of his hairs standing up on his arms. This idea, it seemed even crueler than their torture. He was going to deceive Hongjoong? No way.

"You look highly uncomfortable. You don't want to? I can also let my Hwa pretend he's you and send him over to Hongjoong. You will know if he forgives him." His smile was cruel again, absolutely cunning and Seonghwa loved this face so much, but right now, he just wanted to hit him. 

Hongjoong surely would not mind that pain too much, right?

His clone however seemed to read the thought right off Seonghwa's face, chuckling endeared. 

"Leave it be. You want him to know you are here? That would certainly ruin our fun and that alliance. So far we've worked so well together." His voice felt like poison dripping tight into Seonghwa's blood, making him feel cold and hot at the same time while his hate towards the other man just grew even more. 

What could they do? Was there no way to get rid of them?

Seonghwa gave him another tired look, wishing for him to just disappear already.

"I shall think of the most fun way to do this. For now you may sleep. I will not touch you for the sake of the alliance." His smirk felt all wrong again, but he did step away from Seonghwa, taking one of the books strewn about on the table.

"If you do want to be touched, however, tell me. You may act on your darkest desires with me, and my Hwa does not tend to jealousy."

With another sweet smile he left, locking the door behind him. Seonghwa did not know whether he felt protected or even more like a prisoner.

So he quietly stepped over to the bed, throwing his body on it with the thought that no, it did not matter which ship he was on. This bed was heavenly soft. He had also managed to trail Hongjoong even if this might have been a much more dangerous choice than he had wished for.

Maybe he could find a weakness while onboard? If he did Hongjoong might forgive him this foolish decision. 

Seonghwa buried his head in a pillow with a huff.

He chose to find Hongjoong so he would. And if he found a method to take out those men on the way that was just the better.


	27. A Delicious Meal

Their journey had been much too smooth for Seonghwa's liking. He had not been harassed by their clones, even his own just keeping it at chaste kisses and whispered promises that made Seonghwa tremble all over. It did not feel peaceful, however. Rather, Seonghwa always suspected some sort of attack and when none came, leaving him paranoid and confused, he started entertaining the thought that they had a plan.

They would not be this comfortable and easy-going with the crew after two mere months. They probably had some sinister thoughts lurking in the darkness of their minds and Seonghwa was not ready to explore them.

On the evening before they arrived at the island that marked their meeting point, Seonghwa got visited by his clone, slinking into the captain's cabin where he had been staying all this time. The other Seonghwa was not wearing his normal uniform, instead donning some different black outfit. Over his arm, he was carrying the black fabric with its many chains, the hat, and mask, however. Seonghwa eyed him suspiciously while he stepped in, giving a lazy smirk.

"How do you feel? You ready to meet your little lover again?"

Seonghwa scooted over to accommodate the other man with him on the bed, watching him lay down the outfit neatly.

"You are bold to assume I will go through with this. I will not betray Hongjoong like this."

His perfect duplication looked at him with something akin to pity in his eyes, gently catching Seonghwa's chin with his fingers to make him look at him. A heavy sigh escaped his lips before he pressed them to Seonghwa's curtly, their kiss suspiciously soft.

"It's not you that's betraying him. He will betray you. This is a pirate we talk about, and I know his other half. Hongjoong will not hesitate to kill you if you are in his way."

He was doing it again. Planting doubts, watching them grow with a victorious grin. Seonghwa sometimes tried to understand where this version of him was coming from, what part of him exactly it personified but he always came up short.

"Stop it. Him killing me because he thinks it's you is not the same as a betrayal. Also, what makes you so sure he plans something?"

"Because we are planning, dear. And we are part of you." With some more force, he pressed Seonghwa down on the bed, settling above his lax form like a cat. Seonghwa imagined the other man was Hongjoong when he was kissed again.

"This is your only option if you want to see him. Who knows, maybe you'll outsmart all of us? I know how desperate I would be to save my precious. It's just the same as you. I'm really excited about what you'll think of."

So they did plan on wiping out the crew. And if he was right, Hongjoong had the same intentions. What were they supposed to do? As far as Seonghwa was concerned, they did not even know the full reason for those shadows' existence yet. Was it safe for both groups to try and kill each other?

"And also..." Seonghwa's attention snapped back to his clone, his eyes narrowing at the cunning grin on the other's lips.

"Our dear Captains will share more than just drinks and booty together tomorrow. You would hate it if I was going to be the one joining them, right?" Seonghwa shivered as his own dark voice hit his ears, a warning hand settling on his hip to keep him from bucking the other off.

"Make this turn out in your favour. As there can only be one Seonghwa, for now, be glad that I let you have this chance. We gotta work together as allies, you know?"

Seonghwa could not help but feel like this was another trap, the poison dripping from the other's words too strong. But yes, he would keep this clone of his as far from Hongjoong as he could.

Now he just had to think of a way on how to make Hongjoong notice that this Seonghwa was indeed the real one.

-

The estate was indeed luxurious. Seonghwa had never been in such a grand and expensive house before, and he was gaping at the walls made of marble, at pure white statues and pretty lamps in the form of glass flowers.

It was an estate probably belonging to a wealthy royal, maybe even some king and Seonghwa imagined the loads of treasure they must have found here. He could not even count that far probably, could not even get close to the real importance this deal had for them.

He stumbled a bit, immediately feeling Hongjoong catch him where their hands were linked. Seonghwa's felt cold and clammy in his glove, powerless even against Hongjoong's smaller one. He barely refrained from giving the man a thankful glance, again reminding himself that this was not the real one.

He wanted to see his Hongjoong so bad, wanted to kiss him already, wanted to hear his soothing voice.

They were moving silently, walking down a long corridor with some impressive double door waiting for them at the end. San and Mingi stepped up when they had reached it, nodding at each other before they pushed them open.

Inside there was a brightly lit room. A priceless looking chandelier hung from the ceiling, it's light reflecting from a hundred little diamonds strung around it. There was a large table in the middle of the hall, with precisely 17 chairs standing around it.

Seven of them were already preoccupied with the crew, and Seonghwa felt his stomach twist at their sight, at the familiar faces that turned at their entrance.

He had to act composed now.

He hid his face a bit in the shadow of his black hat, leaving it to dark Hongjoong to lead him inside while his breathing was irregular against his mask. With an iron will he managed not to peek at Hongjoong, following the others to the left side of the table.

Wrong Hongjoong motioned him to sit down next to him, the place right opposite of him empty while all of the others placed themselves like mirrors opposite of their other selves. At the captain's signal, they all took their masks off, staring at carbon copies of themselves.

Seonghwa was closely watching his Hongjoong now, who had been staring at his double for a while now. When he felt his eyes on him, he looked at Seonghwa quickly though, and he felt his breath hitch.

Hongjoong was gorgeous.

He had indeed coloured and cut his hair too, looking like a little winter fairy with that scar above his nose. A dangerous winter fairy, but a pretty one still.

His eyes left Seonghwa soon, falling with cold politeness onto his double again.

"We finally meet as full groups. I appreciate your help with this case. Your hard work shall be rewarded accordingly. Shall we eat first?" Seonghwa had missed his voice.

Indeed, in front of them at the table full of expensive silverware and fancy candlestands there were multiple coves under which a heavenly smell was wafting from, making Seonghwa's mouth water.

He discreetly looked around, catching Mingi smirk at his clone. Yeosang, too, looked like he was forcibly trying to make friends with his. Jongho and Jongho were already mumbling with each other.

San and Wooyoung seemed less fond of their doubles, and Yunho just scrutinized the other with polite curiosity. They indeed all looked like they were meeting for the first time all together today.

"Indeed, let's eat. However, I will call you out on the full group thing. You forgot to bring somebody." Seonghwa suppressed a shiver as a black-gloved hand found his thigh, gently pressing against his skin. He lifted his eyes in time to see Hongjoong look around between the two of them. His eyes seemed more closed off, the glance he gave Seonghwa frosty.

"I brought my crew, you brought yours. There is nothing to discuss."

The Hongjoong next to Seonghwa gave a quiet chuckle, patting his thigh twice before retreating his hand. Seonghwa's tension did not lift, his cramped form painfully obvious between the relaxed doubles.

"I will leave it be for the sake of our alliance. Please do excuse me for bringing my lover, though." His words were teasing again, making Yeosang throw him a sharp glance and Hongjoong roll his eyes dramatically.

"Whatever, you are excused. Let's talk about business again. To our alliance and first joined crime."

His words made Mingi chuckle a bit, his clone immediately smirking at him. Seonghwa took his glass of champagne when everybody else did, letting it clink together with Yeosang's before everybody touched glasses with their doubles.

Seonghwa was already lifting his sleek glass to his lips when his eyes once more strayed over to their pretty captains, to their glasses that were joined.

Seonghwa blinked.

Their drinks looked different.

He hesitated in taking his sip, only pretending to while his eyes stayed on the way the champagne in dark Hongjoong's glass had a slim film of foam above it while Hongjoong's did not. Seonghwa did not dare check, but he did shiver at the thought that the glasses on their half of the table might all look like this.

His eyes flicked up to quizzically stare at his Hongjoong, his lips parting in a soundless gasp when he found the other already staring at him.

Hongjoong's gaze felt heavy on him, had caught him right in the act of realisation and Seonghwa politely let his eyes stray again, fake-sipping for good measure.

"Let's eat then, shall we? It's time to get to know each other better when we will be working as joined forces from now on."

Everybody could agree on that and Seonghwa still felt uncomfortable with eating, but when he saw the others take food from the same plate, he did too.

He suspected them of trying to poison their doubles right now. Seonghwa had entirely forgotten about the gift Yongguk had given them, and now he had to be careful not to fall into that trap himself.

He had to give Hongjoong a subtle sign that it was him. He already knew that when he made it too obvious, all hell would break loose, his treasured crew members probably dying within minutes.

No, he had to be more smooth. And he had to wait until this potential poison going around had started to settle.

Hushed conversations were starting at the table, the crew conversing with each other just like with the men opposite of them. Seonghwa did feel a bit lonely, but he was at the wrong end of the table after all.

Seonghwa sometimes partook in some questions between Yeosang and his other self, listening to the captains' conversation secretly. Apart from that, he was very busy with eating.

"Say, be ye two dating?" It was Jongho asking from the other end of the table, having watched the darker Yunho and Mingi on both sides of his clone closely. The two of them just grinned at each other, Mingi giving an easy shrug while Yunho hid his blush under his hat.

"Aye, we are. Not as long as this pair of chaos right here but-" He left it at that, just nodding to Wooyoung and San who pretended to be offended even if both couples had their hands a each other's laps beneath the table.

The actual Yunho and Mingi looked as if a whole new world had been opened to them, staring at each other blushingly.

Seonghwa drew his eyebrows together worriedly.

When warm breath suddenly brushed his ear, and that hand was on his lap again, Seonghwa flinched, quickly straightening his form right after. Nervously he searched Hongjoong's eyes, finding him watching them back with his lips pressed together tightly.

"See, I told you. Always one step faster. What do you think will happen?" Hongjoong's dark voice whispered against his ear, making him clench his jaw. He leaned closer also, careful not to knock their hats down while he spoke to the other quietly.

"Go to hell."

Hongjoong chuckled at that, sitting back to resume eating again. He had taken his gloves off, and Seonghwa was thankful that he needed both hands for eating.

He breathed deeply, concentrating on his food again.

He needed the right timing.


	28. Dessert

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut at the end. Read until the arrow this time to skip the smut (mild smut before the arrow but that part is important)

The evening was spent in tense politeness. Nobody actually attacked each other, but neither did the two groups manage to truly become friends. Seonghwa was sleepy by the time it finally ended, and he just wished to go aboard the real Precious already and fall asleep with Hongjoong close by his side.

Wooyoung had fallen asleep already. They had put him on a comfy looking divan in the corner, letting him sleep peacefully while San was now being targeted from the flirty advances of both his clone and Wooyoung's.

A faint clinking sound brought Seonghwa's attention back to the two Hongjoongs who were so devastatingly beautiful in the dim lights of the room even if the dark one had a sinister smirk playing around his lips again.

"We ask you for a bit more patience. We talked about wanting to decide on a leader for both groups as having two might become difficult. However, as the votes would turn out quite obvious, we decided to clear this out in private."

The men around the desk nodded curtly, immediately going back to their conversations while both Hongjoongs stood up nearly at the same time. One gave the other a sharp glance, the other just smirked smugly.

"Will you join us?"

Seonghwa blinked at the hand offered to him, slowly taking it. If he managed to catch his Hongjoong alone he might be able to tell him, might turn this situation around before the shadows acted on whatever they had planned.

So he stepped out with them, quietly following them down the corridor and into some other room that was also brightly lit. There was a big bed standing here, and Seonghwa felt himself shiver at the implications of it.

Hongjoong's double locked the door behind them.

Seonghwa nervously sat down on the bed, watching Hongjoong lean against the windowsill from the corners of his eyes while his dark double calmly took his hat off, shaking his hair in place.

"I decided to share my dear Hwa with you as a sign of my hospitability. You miss that boy of yours, don't you? Feel free to use mine instead."

Seonghwa bravely did not move when his hat was pulled off too, gentle fingers sliding through his hair.

The actual Hongjoong looked quite repelled by that.

"What is this, you mocking me? This person can not compare.", he drawled lowly, making Seonghwa shiver when his brain recalled the very different instances in which he had heard that voice before. And as it seemed this was going to be one of them too.

"Oh, but he can. You know, right? They are not that different from each other. Don't act all mighty. I saw you staring at him." That Hongjoong gave a snort, continuing to strip himself and Seonghwa down. The other man just watched them reluctantly, still apprehensive.

"He hurt my Seonghwa."

"Hurt him then in exchange. We know of your desires as I have the same. Do you want to punish him? Then do it. He already agreed to it. This Seonghwa... You can go all out on him."

Seonghwa felt himself shiver again, locking eyes with the dark man looming in front of him. He caught his cunning smirk, worriedly looking over to his Hongjoong who had stepped closer a bit by now.

His dark twin leaned down to nuzzle into Seonghwa's hair, speaking directly against his ear.

"This is the real him. The real Hongjoong. He does not care."

Seonghwa was sitting up a bit straighter, lifting his hands to push the other off only to be warningly bitten in his ear, freezing.

"Ah, don't do it. As we are speaking, I'm already planning on killing him. Stay all nice and put and I might let you have him. I promised, after all."

Seonghwa could only wait helplessly when he was kissed, feeling the other slowly press him down in the sheets. Both of them were completely nude by now, Seonghwa choking when that Hongjoong immediately slipped slick fingers between Seonghwa's legs. He hated it, hated that this man looked like his Hongjoong, hated the pull in his heart.

"Come on." The clone threw Hongjoong that jar of oil he was constantly carrying around, smugly watching Seonghwa squirm on his fingers. His grin was downright terrifying, him having waited so long to finally do this to him. And now he could while the real Hongjoong was watching.

He hated it.

Seonghwa choked on a moan, turning his head away in order to not look up at that man, trying to ground his heated body by gripping the sheets. This led to him catching Hongjoong's heavy gaze on his face though, another wave of arousal washing over him.

He wanted to tell him so bad, wanted to save him somehow, but he had no idea what the other one was planning. Every step could be a wrong one.

"I will take you."

His sudden agreement shocked Seonghwa, made another doubt grow in his brain, but the dark Hongjoong took it with ease. He directed another knowing smirk at Seonghwa.

"Take me first, then take him, do whatever you want. Make yourself feel it."

Seonghwa yelped when he took away his fingers too suddenly, leaning back against his double who stepped up behind him. They looked pretty together, both Hongjoongs. Seonghwa grew more restless by the minute, constantly expecting the shadow to snap finally.

Seonghwa met Hongjoong's dark eyes over the shoulder of the shadow, and he trembled in fear and need, keeping his lips shut tightly in order not to endanger him.

When was the right timing?

"Come on, prettyboy."

Seonghwa turned his head away when he felt the other close up on him, shutting his eyes tightly as he awaited the intrusion.

It never came however.

Instead something warm splattered over his stomach and chest, making him wonder whether Hongjoong just helped the other out sooner than planned. He tried not to imagine it too hard.

A thick silence stretched in the room.

Confusedly Seonghwa turned his head back, just starting to open his eyes when suddenly a heavy weight pressed down on him. A hand came up to block his eyes from view and Seonghwa startled again at the sudden touch. Worriedly he grabbed at the soft coat the man above him was wearing, trying to keep calm.

"H-Hongjoong?"

"Aye, it's me." His voice was gentle, honestly gentle without that underlying poison and Seonghwa desperately pressed closer to him, whining when his middle rubbed against a distinct hardness. His Hongjoong?

"I'm not- I'm the real one, you have to believe me, please, I-", he started rambling quickly, his resolve breaking at that closeness, at the familiar smell of that soap. He regretted his slip up immediately, awaiting a sinister chuckle and the sound of breaking bones but nothing came. The silence felt eerie.

"Hongjoong?" He wanted to see him so bad, wanted to know what exactly was going on that made his stomach clench in fear and then worriedly lifted his hands to let them slide over the other's body, trying to search for an injury. Why was everything so quiet?

"I know. I know you are."

Seonghwa relaxed at that, clinging close to the other man. He knew.

"Are you angry?"

A whine tore out of his throat when Hongjoong suddenly pressed down on him more, sending a mix of pain and pleasure through his body. A breathless chuckle was heard.

"Not as much as I would like to be. I'm glad I noticed before I did something to you. And I'm glad you noticed our scheme before poisoning yourself."

Seonghwa's body protested against all the talking, needing some sort of action instead and he squirmed a bit more, his view still hidden.

"I want to look at you. Can you please- I missed you."

"When I let you look at me, will you promise to let me take this booty too?" He tried to say it seriously, but his grin was being heard in his voice, making Seonghwa heave a laugh.

"Aye and please never say it like that again, Captain."

"What did I tell you about calling me Captain in bed?" He left no room for an answer, instead leaning down to capture Seonghwa's lips sweetly. Seonghwa felt as if he could finally breathe again, his heart dancing with joy when he finally fell into Hongjoong's deep kisses again.

Seonghwa blinked when he pulled away, seeing him lean above him finally.

It was his Hongjoong with that playful glint in his dangerous eyes and his white hair. Seonghwa had to smile stupidly in love at him, wanting to kiss him again, keep him close and never let go again.

However, he was missing something. The second Hongjoong had disappeared.

"Where did he go?"

"Where he belongs. Don't worry about it."

That was easy. For now, Seonghwa just wanted to know his Hongjoong close to him.

-> Seonghwa easily succumbed to another kiss, helping Hongjoong quickly fumble at his pants in order to slide them down just enough so he could finally give Seonghwa what he needed. He did not soon after, making Seonghwa arch when he finally felt him again.

"Sink me, I missed you. It was so hard to keep myself from just going back and kidnapping you all over again."

Seonghwa felt himself get pulled closer to the other man when he gasped at his first thrust, gripping his shoulders again.

"Did you hope I would come back?"

"I did. But I was not too confident in that. I saw it as the biggest achievement that you allowed me to visit you." The fur of his coat seemed too warm, too ticklish against Seonghwa's sensitive skin but he was not succumbing to the pleasure, stubbornly staring at Hongjoong. He memorized his delicate features all over again.

"It took me some time to realise too. I've been too blind." He wanted to pull Hongjoong closer, wanted to feel him more, touch him more until they became one. His heart clenched at the many emotions he felt, at the burning need to be close to the other.

"Please- I need-"

Hongjoong understood. He understood, and he soothed. He pressed Seonghwa down onto the bed and made him forget all his worries.

It took them not long until Seonghwa was squirming and begging again, choked up by tears and his throat raw from the harsh noises he made.

Hongjoong trembled above him when he finally came, making Seonghwa keen with pleasure and content and he did not even notice himself crying until Hongjoong was shushing him gently. His rough hands touched him gently, wiping any tears and easing the painful emotions away.

"I'm here, I won't let you leave again. It's alright. Let's go back to the ship now. You can take your time and stay in my arms; however long you wish."

Seonghwa nodded shakily, biting back a sob and he hated himself for being so emotional, for being no strong man like Hongjoong was even if he was looking at him with those same tender eyes now.

"Don't look around you. I will get your clothes."

Seonghwa whined when their bodies lost contact with each other, breathing harshly in order to calm his racing heart down. His eyes were glued to Hongjoong's form, not wanting to let him go again.

It took him a long minute to notice the blood covering the front of Hongjoong's shirt.

Freezing, he looked down on himself, finding a good amount of red stains on his body too. It was covering him all over, smeared by now but it still was a lot.

Seonghwa's heart was in his throat when he slowly sat up, trying to look on the floor because a terrible thought had formed in his head, making him feel cold all over.

He was just about to see, barely finding a pool of blood on the floor when suddenly a cool hand settled over his eyes again, stopping him.

"I told you not to look."

Seonghwa still lifted Hongjoong's hand away, still looked and felt goosebumps spread all over his body.

It was Hongjoong laying there, the deep cut in his throat gaping wide and his wide eyes empty.

Seonghwa felt like vomiting, the picture ingraining itself deeply into his brain. He breathed for a second, turning around then to look at his Hongjoong. He was kneeling behind him with a worried expression, the black uniform held in his hands.

"It's fine. Let's go back."


	29. In Need for Answers

The dining hall was in shambles when Seonghwa and Hongjoong arrived back to it.

The chandelier had crashed onto the table, diamonds were strewn glintingly all over the floor. It was dark except for the faint light shining from the now opened doors, casting grotesque shadows on the scene. The chairs had been thrown around carelessly, a window was broken and the heavy curtains sliced to shreds.

It looked like a whole bomb had exploded in here or something and Seonghwa was looking around with big eyes, making out two dark-clad figures on the floor. They were lying very, very still.

"Captain?"

Seonghwa would deny his violent flinch at that, just how Hongjoong would deny immediately pulling the other closer protectively by his waist.

It was a meek voice, calling from the darker corners of the room and Hongjoong stepped in without further hesitation, still only holding that single dagger of his that was easy to hide within his clothes.

"Wooyoung? Is it you? Or San?"

Seonghwa trusted Hongjoong as he closed up to whoever was hiding in the corner, he instead stepped closer to the two still bodies on the floor that were surrounded by a pool of dark liquid. He was slow when he crouched next to them, constantly expecting them to lunge at him.

"It's Wooyoung. San is here too but he is unconscious."

Hongjoong gave a sigh and then rustling was hear when he was getting those two. Seonghwa carefully turned around the bodies on the floor, deciding that they were indeed very dead.

He forced down the bile rising in his throat again, staring at Yeosang's beautiful face covered with blood and Yunho's eyes wide open in forever frozen horror. That made three out of eight. Five more to go and Seonghwa's clone was god knows where.

Seonghwa stood up again when the others came stumbling into view, carrying a limp San in between them. From the way, Wooyoung avoided Hongjoong's searching gaze with guilt in his eyes; those two had been too distracted by each other to fight or something as reckless. Seonghwa sighed too.

Wooyoung lifted his uncertain eyes to Seonghwa however, eyeing him first and then Hongjoong.

"Why-"

"He's the real one. I will explain later. Do you know where the others went?"

"When they noticed they were in outnumbered, they fled to the port. Seonghwa's double might be there?" Wooyoung accepted the situation easily, stepping out with them into the corridor.

San did look a bit pale, an injury on his head caking his hair with blood but Wooyoung assured them he was going to be fine, instead looking around searchingly.

"They are back."

Confused, Seonghwa looked at their feet he was pointing at, blinking when he saw Hongjoong's and Wooyoung's actual shadows again. They were as harmless as they were supposed to be, following them dutifully.

Seonghwa's was still missing, and if he looked a bit closer, the other two shadows also did not look quite right. They were wearing hats where the real pirates did not. In general, they seemed like the dark silhouettes of their doppelgangers, and Seonghwa suppressed another shiver.

"That means they managed to kill your double too. That's good then." Hongjoong motioned them to leave, and Seonghwa exchanged positions with him, carrying San securely while Hongjoong checked the corridors in front of them.

They were closing up on the foyer, just some fancy T-staircase and a marble hall separating them from the exit.

In the foyer however there was still fighting going on, and Hongjoong motioned them to stay while he quickly jumped down the stairs.

Seonghwa was still focused on Yunho recklessly battling Jongho's shadow, his breath held whenever he dodged those strong hands just barely. Wooyoung did distract him though with an offended noise.

"What are those two doing?"

Seonghwa looked at where his scandalized finger was pointing, finding Mingi in black pressed tightly again Mingi in grey. Their arms were blocking each other, and their Mingi was leaning against a wall, his lips locked in a fiery kiss with his double.

"I mean I get it. How often would Mingi kiss lips gorgeous as his?", San sweetly piqued up, and Wooyoung just nodded with distraught eyes while Seonghwa pulled a face.

"I don't know, I don't need to kiss myself. Maybe I'm not enough of a narcissist." Seonghwa shook his head with a shudder, trying to stop watching those two Mingi's but they were so absolutely peaceful, so caught up with each other that they missed Yunho and Hongjoong ending Jongho completely.

"If I meet my double before he dies, I will kiss him too, and no one can stop me.", San decided boldly, yelping when Seonghwa pulled him closer a bit too roughly.

"Well, your injury might. Also his will to kill you."

"I kissed your double, he's a biter."

"Well I am too, dear Woo."

"Aye, but he is much worse than you. He's the kind that actually tries to eat you."

"Sink me, that's hot."

Seonghwa grimaced again at that detail he did not want to know, ushering them down the stairs when Hongjoong ripped Mingi away from his double, cornering him together with Yunho.

The closer they got the clearer Yunho's indignant yells became.

"What the hell are you doing, kissing him?! The keyword was kill, Mingi, kill! Double L!"

"I know! But he is stronger than I am, and I needed to distract him, so he did not kill me first!"

The other Mingi gave an amused chuckle at that.

"Why, you jealous? Don't be." Mingi kicked at Hongjoong brutally when the man got too close to him, sending him stumbling backwards.

"Me jealous of a cheap imposer like you? Pah, you wish!" With the speed of lightning, Yunho pulled something from the pouches on his waist, sending sharp needles flying at Mingi's double. He dodged some of them, but one still hit his shoulder, making his arm go limp immediately.

Mingi cursed loudly, trying to rip it out while Seonghwa was still holding the children back.

When did San even wake up? He was much too energetic compared to the colour of his face.

Yunho's fighting was terrifying. While he was clearly angry and his brows were drawn tight, he threw his needles with scary accuracy. If Seonghwa was not wrong, they were the needles used for medicines in some towns. They were normally used to relax bodies, but Yunho used them to make Mingi's knees buckle, causing him to crash hard onto the floor.

"It was a pleasure kissing me before going. Good luck to the two of you." Mingi's double died with a cunning smirk on his lips and Yunho bringing down a needle to his neck. 

It took the doctor no second after that to whip around to the actual Mingi, grabbing him by the collar roughly.

"Are you alright, idiot?!"

Seonghwa made a little worried noise, leaning further into San who just patted his hip gently. Seonghwa kept forgetting that while Yunho might have been a doctor, he had been a pirate in the first place. It made him none the more friendly no matter how much Seonghwa kept hoping for that.

"It was Yeosang's idea to throw with acupuncture needles. He knew them from the castle. Genius, right?"

Seonghwa adored the way Wooyoung paid no mind to his tensed crew members. Apparently praising Yeosang was far more important.

"Sheesh I am. No need to get all handsy. We barely even touched lips." Mingi tried his best angelic smile, making Yunho's eyebrows narrow even further.

"Did you now. Hongjoong, care to replay that?"

Hongjoong saluted seriously, marching over to Seonghwa with determined steps. Before the poor man knew what was going on Hongjoong's lips were already on his, swallowing every possible protest.

Seonghwa's hands were fluttering helplessly, settling on his shoulders, at last, to gently stabilize his own body at the sudden touch of tongue to his, making his knees all weak.

Mingi gave an indignant snort.

"We did not do that. Also, please tell me they switched Seonghwas."

San sweetly answered, his fingers coquettishly playing with Wooyoung's hair.

"They switched Seonghwas. "

"Whew they switched Seonghwas. I would have been worried if not."

Hongjoong abruptly let go of Seonghwa, looking at him with hooded eyes while Seonghwa was still trying to decide between catching his breath or chasing the other's lips. He had missed this way too much.

"Do not think I will let you off the hook like that. We will go save the others now, and then the two of us will have a nice talk on some island." Yunho sounded highly threatening, but his sharp glance did shut up Mingi and his whining. He just rolled his eyes instead.

"Everybody finished? Fine. Who are we missing? Yeosang and Jongho of all people. Whose shadows are left?" Hongjoong quickly stepped in, leaving his fingers to faintly touch Seonghwa's free wrist while he was speaking.

They all looked at their feet, searching.

"San and Seonghwa. We know that the other two have theirs back too." Yunho was speaking composedly again, and Seonghwa was glad about it. He could not deal with much more anxiety right now.

He already felt close to breaking down, the day had been long, and he just wanted it to end, but apparently, they had still people to kill first.

He really hoped he could finally get some answers after that. Who these shadows really were and why they had appeared in the first place.

"Good. No quarter. Let's go to the port then."

Hongjoong's touch left Seonghwa's skin lingering, the man then stepping away to lead them out of the house. Mingi immediately caught up with Captain while Yunho stayed at Seonghwa's side.

"It's good to see you again. It would have been a shame had we only seen that superb acting of yours once." Yunho bumped his shoulder against Seonghwa's in a friendly way, making him look up at him with sparkling eyes.

He truly did feel like a matey right now, this pirate. Seonghwa had missed them and their roughhousing.

"Why, thank you. That's why I came back actually. To relieve Yeosang of this horrible duty."

"Let's sing and dance tomorrow. When the sun rises the next time, we will know ourselves sure again. And our shadows at our feet where they belong."

Seonghwa nodded quickly. He wanted that too. 

The night of the city was still lively even if it seemed a bit more muted, shadier. Their group was not bothered when hurrying through the streets to the port.

They found nobody really, but San somewhen gave a short disappointed noise, halting next to a street lamp.

His shadow was back at his feet.

"Ah damn it. I really wanted to kiss him."

"How about you kiss me instead?"

Nobody really blinked and then Wooyoung and San were already stumbling into some darker alley, the dark-haired man grabbing at the other's hips wantonly.

Seonghwa rolled his eyes.

"Great. The danger is gone then. Return to the ship as per orders and send Youjin out. I guess those guys anchored at the northern bay?"

Seonghwa nodded with big eyes, still standing close to Yunho. Hongjoong had already turned, his feet pointing north.

"I will join you later then. I expect you in my clothes in my bed when I return, no discussing.", he said towards Seonghwa, making him blush wildly and Yunho grin. 

At Seonghwa's meek nod Hongjoong turned and left, Mingi going to fetch San and Wooyoung before San died because he chose sex rather than tending to his injuries.

They did as they were told. Youjin took off with Captain's weapons not soon after, Jongho and Yeosang joining them on board. Nobody really commented on Seonghwa's presence, and he was thankful for that.

So he did as he was told, slipping into Hongjoong's cabin he had missed so dearly and falling into a deep slumber.

When he awoke in the morning everything would finally be alright.


	30. Catching Up

Seonghwa awoke somewhere in the middle of the night to a painful pull in his lower body, making a little noise in protest. When he blearily lifted his head to look around, he was still alone in that cabin of Hongjoong's, and it was also still dark out. He gave another confused whine when the pain did not stop, scrambling over to lit a lantern.

He checked his own body, finding no reasons as to why he could hurt this much but it did not stop at all, Seonghwa squirming against the pain.

So he went out to find Yunho and ask him about it. He might have caught some dangerous sickness, who could know. 

With pitiful little steps he stepped over the deck, already focused on the scuttle when he noticed someone sitting leaned against a mast, snoring away peacefully. The pale moon fell on their red hair, and Seonghwa had to grin despite his situation.

He waddled over, crouching down next to Mingi.

"Hey, Mingi. Wake up." He gently poked the other's shoulder until his eyelashes fluttered, a yawn escaping his lips.

"Why? Something wrong?" His voice was deep and groggy from sleep, and Seonghwa's smile turned into a grimace when his guts clenched in pain again.

"What are you doing out here?"

"Guarding the ship, obviously. What about you, Princess Swab?"

He was such a great guard. Seonghwa felt very protected.

With a chuckle he ruffled the pirate's hair, making him whine and swat lazily at him.

"I can see that. I was going to search for Yunho, my stomach hurts.", he also explained himself, seeing Mingi regard him a bit more carefully. 

"Are you pregnant again? Or is it more like hunger hurting?"

Seonghwa swatted at his shoulder, making the other man laugh again.

"No it's... I don't know there's no injury or blood, just pain."

Mingi blinked. And blinked again. Then he let his head fall back with a tired groan.

"Oh, Captain. He forgot to get you that poison, huh? Idiot."

"Poison?"

"Yeah, we had to drink poison to be able to kill those shadows. Don't ask me for details. I don't know that creepy magic stuff. Let's get you some before he slices your neck too by accident."

Mingi stood up with a groan about how old he was, leading the way back to the cabin.

So it was the other Seonghwa's pain. But why... It felt odd. It was a pain shooting all through his groin at certain intervals. I did not seem like he was being killed.

It rather felt like the exact thing he had been talking about not that long ago. Like a painful round of sex.

Seonghwa tried not to go there, not to let his thoughts stray too far but he failed, a creeping seed of doubt settling in his heart. It felt ugly, the emotion seizing him and he quickly concentrated on Mingi and the clear drink he was handing him.

He had to trust Hongjoong.

"Feel better?"

The pain subsided within a few minutes but Seonghwa still felt numb, his head blocked.

"Yeah. Thanks for probably saving my life."

Mingi gave a bright grin. 

"No problem, Matey! Try to rest some more, Captain has a lot to talk about with you." He stepped out again before Seonghwa could answer, probably going back to his vital job of manning the deck. 

It took Seonghwa a while to fall asleep again.

-

When he awoke next the bright light of the sun was already streaming into the room, making Seonghwa groan. He turned around with a huff, facing the wall but his body collided with something soft, keeping him from it.

Seonghwa grumbled under his breath, carelessly throwing an arm over it to at least hug it close and bury his face within.

A throaty chuckle answered him.

"No, what a cutie you are. How could I even think for one second you were the evil one yesterday?"

Seonghwa gave an embarrassed groan, trying to move away only to get stopped when Hongjoong simply slid a leg between his, hooking it around one thigh tightly. He finally opened his eyes to look at the other, feeling him press a faint kiss against his shoulder.

"Since when did you know?" It felt natural as they wrapped closer around each other, sharing the protective warmth of their bodies underneath the blanket.

"Since I saw you flinching away from him. I expected those bastards to try and trick me with it at first but I know what you look like when you are forced to pretend to be something that you are not." Hongjoong had to laugh, accepting it easily when Seonghwa slid a hand into his hair. He started playing idly with those white strands, letting them slide between his fingers.

"Since when did you know that? The prince thing I mean."

Hongjoong turned to look at him, and in a sudden impulse, Seonghwa surged forwards to kiss that little pointy nose of his, pulling a surprised giggle out of his captain. Seonghwa retreated with a blush, yelping when Hongjoong pushed his arm underneath his neck suddenly and pulled him closer again.

A faint kiss was brushed on his forehead, Hongjoong's lips settling there while he murmured against Seonghwa's skin.

"I had my assumptions ever since you were really good at deck swabbing. What kind of prince cleans like that? But I was sure when you lifted me. Fool." He laughed again at the indignant squawk Seonghwa made. The baker pushed himself up on the other's chest a bit, looking down at him censoriously. 

"What, that was like day two or something! You made me play this role all that time?"

"I think it was hilarious how Yeosang told you your hair grew from screaming, and you screamed together because princes are like that, right?" He pulled Seonghwa closer, just laughing at his weak swats on the naked skin of the pirate's torso.

"Rude. Maybe I will think about going back again."

Hongjoong gave another chuckle, pressing a chaste kiss against his lips in apology. Seonghwa kept pouting. 

"Why did you return in the first place? Miss me that much?" His eyes had that smug glint again and Seonghwa barely refrained from biting his ear. Maybe those earrings would taste good?

"I won't tell you. It's revenge. Because you were playing with my poor nerves like that. Why were you like this when you already decided to keep me despite my uselessness?!"

"A good question, my dear. As I told you, I have been wrapped around your fingers for a pretty long time. It might have been my motivation to keep you close. However that turned into a motivation to keep you safe, that's why I sent you home. And now look who couldn't live without me."

Seonghwa blushed a deep red, hiding his face in Hongjoong's neck. That confession was abrupt, but what did he expect? This was a pirate and they were both men. Nobody here would court the other with flowers.

"I think it's the same for me but I needed that closeness to know you safe.", he mumbled into the other's skin barely audible, Hongjoong rustling around to get him to move away.

"What was that? I did not quite understand you." Oh, he did. That smirk was way too obvious. Seonghwa gave him a dry look.

"I can't decide whether I want to shove you off the plank right now of kiss you."

"Can I pick?"

"Can you- No! Of course not!"

"Why don't I get a vote?! My ship!"

"Well my decision! You don't get to decide for me!"

"Oh? Alright then."

Seonghwa protested when Hongjoong suddenly turned him around, settling above his hips triumphantly. Seonghwa glared at him, not daring yet to push him off.

Also Hongjoong had apparently been completely naked all this time and Seonghwa enjoyed the view way too much to stop him.

"Well I just decided I want you to make me feel it that you are back. You up for that?"

"Is this you trying to seduce me?"

Hongjong just smirked, grinding back against Seonghwa. 

"Did it work?"

It did.

-

"I got a question."

Hongjoong hummed where he was settled against Seonghwa's chest, his heat making it unbearable to still cuddle up underneath a blanket.

"Yesterday... Did you sleep with the other Hwa? Before Mingi got me that poison I felt his pain still."

Hongjoong gave a long sigh at that, shuffling around to turn in Seonghwa's arms. They locked eyes, Seonghwa feeling unsure and a tiny bit too nosy. He did not care, right? Yes, he might be jealous when Hongjoong did those things with other people but he himself? Ridiculous.

"If I told you I merely went in and sliced his neck on this very bed would you believe me?"

Seonghwa nodded slowly. After all, Hongjoong did? Yes, probably.

"I spent enough time with him to know his tricks. He probably wanted me to distrust you again."

Hongjoong sighed heavily, stretching to whisper against Seonghwa's lips.

"Don't have that kind of faith in a pirate. I did do him. I repaid him all of the pain he made you feel, all despair. I forgot about that poison in my rage but I'm glad you found it before I ripped his spine out of his body."

Seonghwa shivered in his hold, leaning closer to catch his warmth again. Hongjoong soothed him with kisses, making him forget that coldness again quickly.

"Thanks for doing that."

"You are not scared? I killed a man with your face without hesitation." Hongjoong nuzzled into his hair, allowing Seonghwa to gently slide a leg between his in order to get closer.

"It does not matter. He was not me. He was some twisted and cruel man and I'm glad to know this does not keep you from killing him. Protecting you, it means protecting you from myself too."

Hongjoong hummed gently, cuddling up against his chest.

"I'm glad to be protected by a man as strong as you, dear Seonghwa."

"Hey. Don't mock me, this is about my ego too." Seonghwa pinched the soft flesh of his hip between his fingers, making Hongjoong squirm and yelp against him.

"What, no! You are strong! You lifted me so easily at that time. Had me fantasising about you taking me against a wall for weeks." Hongjoong smirked again when Seonghwa shyly grinned, hiding his blush barely.

"You always make it sound as if you kept thinking about nothing else ever since you got to know me. I'm literally so boring. Nobody in my town was interested in some painfully shy and awkward virgin."

"They don't know what they've been missing. You are way more boring than they ever thought."

Seonghwa rolled them around at that, growling at him warningly. He playfully bit down on Hongjoong's collarbone, satisfied with himself when his laughter turned into a little breathless whine.

"If you ever go back, everybody will throw themselves at you. You have much more to tell than those peasant boys now and-"

A careful knock from the door interrupted him in the middle of speaking, making both of them turn their heads to the door impatiently.

It was Jongho who carefully stuck his head in, one hand covering his tightly closed eyes.

"Captain, could you get decent real quick? We are being attacked."

Hongjoong rolled his eyes, however getting up quickly. With trained movements, he slipped into some clothes, fastening his waistcoat and whip around his hips. 

"Wait for me. When we are done out there, we will cook up some huge meal and discuss matters with the crew."

Seonghwa had hid beneath the blankets, chasing Hongjoong's heat in the soft furs he was resting on.

"Alright. Try to not ruin the deck again. I will not eat with you before there are no more guts laying around outside.", he warned nagging, making Hongjoong laugh.

"We shall watch out for that."

With that he pulled the door shut behind him, making Seonghwa smile stupidly after him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Four chapters left~ Maybe five? Around that


	31. Torches in the Night

The crew had been working hard all day long, and at nightfall, all of their bothers finally paid off. They had erected that pseudo stage of theirs again, Jongho was handed the exact same script like last time and the actors had hidden to prepare. Seonghwa was with them, hurrying around to get into his damned dress in time. Outside of their screen, there could already be heard the excited hoots from the merry crew.

Seonghwa had to laugh when Wooyoung stumbled over a boot, sending him flying on deck and his pretentious wig flop off. He was the judge for today.

They waited until he had collected himself off the ground, then stepping out. The usual hollering was being heard again, Hongjoong was sitting in the middle of the front row and giving Seonghwa a lazy smirk when their eyes met. With casual fingers, the captain beckoned him over.

Seonghwa gingerly lifted the laces of his skirt, hearing the crew yell louder when a peek of his hairy ankle was to be seen. Hongjoong gently slid his hand around it when he was close enough, hiding his naked skin from view.

They were getting booed.

Seonghwa chuckled, trying not to squirm when Hongjoong's ticklish fingers slid up his leg, denting the fabric of the skirt. He blushed deeply when they skitted between his thighs, gently pressing against his soft skin. It was dotted with red marks again, well hidden beneath the skirt but Seonghwa knew what he hinted at.

"Get a room!"

"Who was making out with San right now, shut up!"

"Nobody wants to see this!"

"There be children here!"

Eyerybody was yelling all over, some voices screeching louder than the rest and Wooyoung and Yunho were seen holding each other by the collar with murderous eyes. The size difference was cute.

Seonghwa nearly missed it how Hongjoong suddenly slipped his head under his skirt too, giving a scandalized squawk immediately.

"Yah, Kim Hongjoong!", he whisper-yelled frantically, looking around and catching Youjin's smirk. He lifted his mug in greeting.

Seonghwa located Hongjoong's head, feeling his smooth tongue lap somewhere on the inside of his thigh and he tried pushing him away, clenching his legs together like a virgin maiden.

"Love those around my head."

Seonghwa actually hit him, trying to move away from him when more of the men already took notice, starting to whistle again. Seonghwa's face felt hotter than the sun.

"Man if I was not hurt I might actually join him down there.", San sighed dreamily, immediately getting the evil eye from Wooyoung.

San had been exempted from fighting earlier, instead resting his injured body a bit more and helping Seonghwa with the deck after. The rest of the crew had only suffered light injuries (except for the heart attack Seonghwa had when Jongho had swept into the captain's cabin with blood-stained gauntlets and face.)

"Where the hell be our main protagonist, how am I supposed to do me job as an artist when there be no support at all?! Seonghwa get ye pretty butt over here or so help me!", Jongho yelled from behind the screen, making Seonghwa laugh and Hongjoong actually stop nibbling on his sensitive skin and resurfacing with wild hair.

"You mean my butt?"

Seonghwa let him grab him by his backside roughly, protectively pulling him in closer against Hongjoong's body.

"I don't care whose it be get it here before I rip it in two!"

Youjin looked mildly alarmed.

"That might be a good moment to go, dear princess."

Seonghwa nodded, finally shoving Hongjoong's greedy hands off him to go join Jongho again. The man looked pretty peaceful compared to what his threats had sounded like so Seonghwa just formed a tight circle with the others, quietly discussing the plot.

When they had decided they moved out again, everybody assuming their positions. Seonghwa was winking coquettishly at the audience behind a frilly fan, grinning to himself when Hongjoong did not miss the moment to declare that Seonghwa was his immediately.

"One day a beautiful lady charmed a pirate while he was on land.", Jongho pretended to read, his ominous voice quickly weaving everybody's attention into the story.

Seonghwa stepped around Yeosang slowly, letting one hand slide over the other man's chest. Yeosang immediately gave him the lovestruck idiot face, clumsily groping at his hips. Seonghwa elegantly leaned over him, pressing their cheeks against each other while he held the fan as a protection in front of their faces.

The crew approved.

"He really wanted to take her with him, but the sea was too harsh for beauty as fragile as hers, and they had to part again."

"I will come back for ye!", Yeosang yelled dramatically, falling to his knees while pressing a hand to his chest.

Seonghwa reached out a hand to him, letting his other wrist rest against his forehead in a swooning gesture.

"I will wait for you, my love. Forever and ever. I will think about you with every star on the sky, and for every ship that passes, I shall wish you are aboard it!"

"And so they parted.", Jongho said dryly, making all of them laugh when Yeosang disappeared behind the screen with a pout.

"The lady waited and waited, and he never came back for her, but she had his child."

Seonghwa pulled out one of the potatoes they used as fake boobs and cradled it in his hands, cooing to it softly. Yunho nearly cried with laughter.

"It grew up really fast."

Seonghwa quickly put the potato back, catching Hanbyeol who threw himself in his lap like some huge puppy, contently suckling on his thumb. Seonghwa gently petted his hair. Both of them were silently trembling with laughter, but they had to concentrate on their impromptu plot.

"The son became a pirate and started to search for his father one day. He became a famous captain on the way."

Hanbyeol jumped up at that, quickly getting some hat and walking around arrogantly. He even tried to mimic Hongjoong's grin and was nearly hit with a dagger for that.

"He found his father after much searching, but he had grown quite old. Really fast." Jongho gave a serious nod, and Seonghwa switched places with Yeosang, who was wearing a long beard now and walking on a cane. Hanbyeol dragged him out from behind the screen and started discussing wildly.

"He could persuade him to come back home to his loving woman. But she, unfortunately, had died already."

Seonghwa threw himself at the ground at that, letting his limp hand fall out from behind the screen.

The audience broke out in protests.

"No, no, she can't die yet!", Hongjoong cried in despair, making Seonghwa's lips twitch and Youjin was quick to support him.

"They have to meet again!"

"Aye, got it. So she did not die indeed. She also just grew very old."

Seonghwa jumped up at that, bending down to hold his back in mock pain while he stepped out with another beard. Everybody was roaring in laughter again.

"So they met again as a whole family and were all really happy."

They hugged at that, Hanbyeol having to bend down pretty far to reach.

"But then," Jongho made a dramatic pause. "the navy attacked."

Everybody groaned at that, cursing the navy under their breath. Why was it that when everybody was happy finally, that they had to part again?

"The navy officer who restrained the son let his parents go as they were old and useless already."

Mingi stepped up to lead Hanbyeol away, the bloodied naval uniform tight on his shoulders. Yeosang and Seonghwa dropped down in some corner, holding each other's hands and shaking scaredly.

"However, after the captain was convicted," Wooyoung hit his hammer on the planks hard. "the naval officer fell for him!"

Now that was a plot twist! Seonghwa grabbed Yeosangs fingers tighter against their chests when Mingi fell down to his knees in front of the 'cell' (Hanbyeol was holding two wooden bars).

"And he was actually a woman!"

Mingi suddenly ripped his shirt open at that, getting loud cheers from the crew. He had not cared for potatoes himself and while his pecks might not have been as impressive as San's or Jongho's were he still got a round of applause out of it.

"The Captain immediately fell for her beauty."

Hanbyeol crashed into Mingi's lap hard, nosed at his groin with a smirk while Mingi laughed loudly. Jongho rolled his eyes before he continued.

"He brought her home to his parents as soon as he could, her helping him to break out of prison and running away together."

They skipped about the deck while holding hands and fake-laughing stupidly while the younger boys fell all over each other with their laughter.

"When he brought her home his old parents were surprised of how similar they were to them, but how they had still managed to be together." He brushed away an invisible tear from his eyes.

Hanbyeol and Mingi were sitting in front of them now, Yeosang and Seonghwa sobbing into each other's necks emotionally.

"He decided to let her stay on his ship and actually let her join his group. And they became the most powerful couple out there, and his parents were so proud because they never managed to do that. However, they could die happily, knowing they had fulfilled their dream."

Yeosang and Seonghwa fell backwards at that, playing dead while still in the warm embrace of each other (those potatoes were really uncomfortable.) Hanbyeol and Mingi celebrated their win with outstretched hands.

"End.", Jongho abruptly said, making everybody cheer and praise them. The main actors were bowing, someone threw Jongho a raw potato for a rose, and he easily broke it in half with his hands.

Seonghwa and Yeosang were giggling to each other but stayed where they were, those smelly and rancid beards oddly comfortable.

Everybody was complimenting the magnificent acting and storytelling, Hongjoong even going as far as saying he wanted to copy the script for future reference.

"Let's go, those things are scratchy as hell."

Apparently Yeosang did not share his opinion on the beards.

They rolled away with their arms and legs intertwined, sneakily getting behind the screen. Seonghwa was itching to get out of that dress again, wanting to stomp on it just out of spite.

So he did exactly that, Yeosang already going out with a chuckle.

Seonghwa moved quickly, wanting to join his laughing friends soon and he idly looked at his shadow at his feet, that seemed to stare at him with its hat. He hated it, this illusion. He feared it when he was alone in a room, the shadow appearing to come to life again.

He was so distracted by it he barely heard the crew turn silent on the other side of the screen. However, when his ears did pick up on their uncharacteristic calm and the soft rushing of the waves around them, he stepped back out confusedly.

They looked... sombre. And also way too sober for all of the drinking and laughing that had been going on. They were all huddled behind Hongjoong, their eyes distantly set on Seonghwa while Hongjoong was kneeling, having settled on his heels.

"What's going on here, everything alright?", Seonghwa picked up on the mood immediately, worried, stepping closer to search for the source of unrest. His eyes scanned the dark waters too, trying to think of a reason why this crew would go so quiet. They did not even exchange glances.

Seonghwa felt himself shiver at their attention, almost backing out again but those were his friends still, and he was quick to fall to his knees in front of Hongjoong, carefully cradling the pirate's face with one hand.

"What is it, what's going on?"

"We decided on something, Hwa."

Seonghwa bit his lip anxiously, not liking the other's grave tone at all.

"Are you alright?"

Hongjoong damn near rolled his eyes at him, and Seonghwa just saw his eyebrow twitch, but his stomach eased up a bit. It seemed like everything was orderly after all.

When Hongjoong offered his hand out in his lap, Seonghwa looked between it and his eyes searchingly, trying to understand.

But when he did he saw the message as clear as day.

'Will you join us?'

"Will you stay with us?"

And Seonghwa actually teared up at that.

Somebody in the crowd cursed loudly, protests becoming shrill again.

"I told you it was too soon!"

"Damn it, Yeosang, that was your idea!"

"I will personally kill you with that needle for this stupid timing!"

"Why did you all agree on it?!"

Hongjoong was holding his face now too, wiping his tears away and searching for an answer clearly nervous.

And all Seonghwa could give was a tiny nod that went undetected by the crew but made a bright smile bloom on Hongjoong's face.


	32. Day as a Pirate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut at the beginning, there be an arrow for my innocent babies where to keep on reading

Seonghwa awoke with a bit of a headache after consuming too much alcohol the night before. He sat up with a groan, groggily reaching over to Hongjoong's bedside table where he knew there was always a mug with water standing. He took a sip, then looking around the empty cabin while his eyes adjusted to the light of the day.

When he was sure he could stand without falling right over, he rose, putting on some clothes without care whose they were and if his shirt was closed fully. Not like anyone bothered.

Seonghwa stepped out on the deck, waving at the crew members who noticed him and grinning when Wooyoung yelled an overly excited 'good morning, matey!' down the mast. Seonghwa saluted him too, making the man giggle before he slumped down against what had to be San's shoulder again.

Seonghwa finally found the person he was searching for standing behind the wheel, looking every bit like the pirate he was with that coat and high boots of his. Seonghwa suddenly felt the need to go on the land with him, to see people look after him in respect and fear.

With warmth simmering in his stomach Seonghwa scaled the steps to the upper deck, coming to stand next to Hongjoong. The pirate threw him a smirk, checking his appearance.

"Ye look well-rested. Had a nice night?"

The evening before was nothing but a blur to Seonghwa. They had acted out their play, and he was then asked to join the crew. When he had agreed they had eaten and drunk so much that their tummies hurt, the night filled with their boisterous laughter in the middle of the calm ocean.

Somewhen when half of the crew was already asleep on the desk Hongjoong had given Seonghwa a drunken smile, pulling him away with him. They had tumbled into bed together, and Seonghwa only knew pleasure after that.

His body seemed to hum a bit, reminding him that yes, they did have a nice night, and bravely he stepped closer to hug Hongjoong close to his chest with one arm. The captain easily allowed him, leaning back with a content sigh.

"I did, thanks to you. You in pain?"

Hongjoong gave a little hum.

"I do feel strange, aye. Care to check for me?" He sounded a bit worried himself, and immediately Seonghwa felt guilty, probably having hurt him in his drunken state.

"Of course. Come join me inside." He gently pulled on Hongjoong's hand, mindlessly pressing his thumb in a scar on his pointer finger.

Hongjoong turned his head to pout at him.

"I can't really leave my post right now."

"Why don't you just ask Yeosang to-" Seonghwa stopped himself when he caught on to the glint in Hongjoong's eyes. He came up blank for a second, but looking at Hongjoong, he really found himself not caring. So he did press closer, trapping Hongjoong between his body and the wheel. He pressed a kiss as an apology onto the other's nape, meanwhile letting his hand slip inside of his coat.

"How be yer first morning as a pirate? Quite calm, don't ye think?" Hongjoong idly small talked, pretending like they were standing just really close while Seonghwa's hand slipped into the back of his pants.

"Calm indeed. However, I might prefer that calm to nearly getting capsized."

Hongjoong calmly pulled his coat off, putting it down neatly above the wheel and leaning against the soft fur while Seonghwa was probing around. He did find something unusual, some object nestled between the supple flesh of Hongjoong's cheeks and curiously he stepped back, peeking down at it.

"And what may that be? No wonder it feels strange.", he commented with a gulp, marvelling about the pretty gems on the flared base of whatever that was.

"Try pulling on it."

Seonghwa did, and Seonghwa felt his mouth dry up when smooth metal came into view, Hongjoong's body having closed up around the oval-shaped object that probably was a wide as a wrist before getting thinner again.

It looked oddly pretty and even more so in Hongjoong's body, and Seonghwa felt his own body grow hot when his mind supplied him with images of Hongjoong walking around without pants on board and showing it off to everyone.

What he expected even less was the slow trickle of white liquid following the metal, quite evident on Hongjoong's pink flesh.

Seonghwa gave a quiet groan, reaching down to adjust the new uncomfortableness in his own pants while Hongjoong just chuckled at him.

"You want to try? I kept wearing it for the whole night after you fell asleep."

Seonghwa was still hypnotized by the view, wanting to dip his fingers in but Hongjoong's question distracted him all the more.

"All night?" Meaning he kept Seonghwa's seed inside of his body all night too. If that thought did not get Seonghwa hard, he would have been seriously worried.

"Aye. It be not uncomfortable. Ye want to?"

Seonghwa nodded with blown eyes, allowing Hongjoong to smoothly switch their positions, so he was the one standing behind the shield the wheel and the soft coat provided. He did whine a bit when Hongjoong gently pushed his pants down to his knees, keeping mostly quiet, however.

Hongjoong's fingers were touching him gently, probing around to see how ready his entrance still was from the night before. Seonghwa had cleaned himself up, not wanting any bodily fluids to coat his body much longer than necessary but he found himself oddly calm with the idea of keeping them inside for a bit.

He let his eyes stray while Hongjoong prepared him for that pretty object of his, very proud of his neutral face when he caught the eyes of Jongho. They grinned innocently at each other, Seonghwa giggling to himself when the other man went back to his work without having one idea.

"Be it funny to ye, sugar?", Hongjoong drawled behind him with a grin, leaning against his shoulder when he finally pushed the thing in, making Seonghwa gasp at last. It felt oddly lovely and did indeed not hurt. He just had to get accustomed to the feeling first.

"He has no idea."

"Youjin has." Hongjoong leaned forwards to gently nose and bite at Seonghwa's ear while the man searched for Youjin, his attention wavering. Youjin was sitting in the rigging, the ropes and knots holding him upright in a comfortable secureness, and his eyes were focused on them. He gave Seonghwa a wink when their eyes met, the baker blushing deeply.

"If Wooyoung and San were not as preoccupied up there, they could see too."

Seonghwa did not think of himself as much as of the public guy with these things, but nobody actually seemed to care as long as it was not in their direct line of sight. So it still felt exciting to him but much more to Hongjoong whose arousal was quite obvious against his backside.

"Want me to show everybody how ye like being filled up? Don't be shy to let them know."

When Seonghwa just keened, Hongjoong pulled Seonghwa's hips back a bit more, making him lean against the wheel on his arms. The object was quickly exchanged with his hardness, making Seonghwa grip onto the wheel for dear life.

Despite what Captain had said he still felt shy to let them hear him but by the time Hongjoong started really going for it and Seonghwa's forehead was all sweaty pretty much everybody on deck must have noticed.

Yunho gave them a wry smirk in passing.

"Ye be teaching him how to use the wheel, Cap?"

Seonghwa buried his face in the coat, barely caring for their attention when his body was so warm and Hongjoong was pressed against him.

Hongjoong gave a breathless chuckle at that, angling Seonghwa's hips so that he could find that sweet spot inside of him more easily. Seonghwa's noises were muffled by the soft fur that tickled in his nose.

"Aye. Might keep doing it like this he be actually outstanding.", Hongjoong replied with a smirk, leaning over Seonghwa to check on him. Another thrust sends Seonghwa stumbling a bit, pushing the wheel more to the left, and Hongjoong gave an approving hum. Seonghwa whined when his movements halted then, however, feeling himself get pulled up by the hair to look down at the deck.

"Look at them. Ye made them like this."

Some of the crew members had trouble concentrating, peeking over more than they were working and not few of them were coughing discreetly or adjusting themselves in their pants. Their eyes were dark, and Seonghwa shivered at the desire in them, imagining Hongjoong just throwing him down to them and letting them ravage him like wild animals.

Seonghwa's body clenched tightly around Hongjoong, making the man curse dirtily before his pace fell out of rhythm a bit. He brought one hand down to help Seonghwa reach his high quickly, following not soon after with a deep groan and shudder that Seonghwa felt until the very tips of his toes.

Hongjoong pulled out immediately after, gently easing the metal object inside instead and Seonghwa tried to catch a breath, acutely aware of everything.

Hongjoong let him calm down, then sending him back to work with a gentle pat on his hip.

Seonghwa kept blushing at the smirks of the crew all day long.

->

In the evening, they had gathered on deck again and were sharing drinks while Seonghwa recounted the whole story of how he managed to come back to the crew. He told them from the very beginning, from where Hongjoong had left him at Yongguk's to when he found them again in that dining hall.

He left out most parts of being at home, not wanting to guilt-trip them again and just keeping it at a simple 'I was happy to be back, but I kept missing the sea.' 

Everybody was absolutely delighted by his loyalty, cooing at him and pinching his cheeks while he was swatting at them embarrassed.

They were also happy to hear about Tikki, their faces growing dark immediately however when Seonghwa quietly told them about Liv and the other Hongjoong.

Hongjoong interrupted him at that point.

"What were the exact words they exchanged?"

The captain had put his chin on his hands, lost deep in his thoughts with his tin mug forgotten next to him.

Seonghwa had a hard time remembering the details, but he gave his best.

"At first he told me I looked good with his - your - child. He asked Liv about ways to get me pregnant, pretty disgusting. He then fell into the whole I am Hongjoong thing again and threatened me into complying so they would leave Tikki alone. I agreed, so he told Liv he would be back before their child was born. She told him to come back by himself. Like, that Joong, not you."

Hongjoong's face had darkened further with his story, now shifting to meet Yunho's eyes silently. The man looked just as pensive, both exchanging unsure gazes.

"He asked her... How to get you pregnant?" Yeosang caught up with it too, getting included in their strange tense group.

"Aye, it was like... He asked her for spells? I thought it was a joke."

Hongjoong gave a quiet curse at that, leaning back to stare up in the sky. Yunho blinked harshly.

"What is it, what's going on?", Seonghwa worriedly asked San next to him, and he gave a sigh, laying on hand down on Seonghwa's knee as he leaned over.

"There have been rumours going around about her being a witch for a few years. We did not believe them but kept hesitating to disagree as nobody knows how she lived through Hongjoong throwing her overboard. It is indeed... strange."

Hongjoong spoke up, his voice grave.

"If she be indeed a witch... I would have a very good idea on why she be as close to those doubles of us." He directed his dark eyes at Seonghwa, their fire seeming to burn him from inside out.

"And if my train of thought be right then, I can also tell ye exactly when ye lost yer shadow."


	33. A Witch's Wrath

Hongjoong had easily changed courses to go back and have a sweet little talk with Liv. The crew had been seething with rage for about two days of their journey, Seonghwa always worried about meeting them and their heated eyes somewhere. They had indeed not taken well to that information he had provided.

Not that Seonghwa did not feel wronged by Liv. If Hongjoong's assumption about her had been right, they all had significantly suffered by her hand. And even then she did not just hurt Hongjoong who she was angry at but also all of the crew members including Seonghwa at that time.

While he could understand the anger of the crew perfectly well, he did not quite see the need to go there and make her feel the consequences. They had already saved their lives already, why did they have to hurt her now?

When he had shared his thoughts with Yeosang (one of the still calmer people on the ship), he just had laughed and patted Seonghwa's hair. He had called him too soft to be a pirate yet and that she should have known she was going to get in trouble when defying Hongjoong's grace.

He also was right in some way. Hongjoong accepted her and respected her as a woman who lived and bore his child, even letting Yunho protect her. And then she had attacked Yunho too.

So while Seonghwa might have not understood fully how their minds worked regarding the matter, he observed the happenings from a save distance, spending more time with Yeosang studying. Hongjoong was busy preparing for possible counterattacks from her side, sometimes sending mail out to Yongguk in order to make sure they were ready.

When the day came that they went ashore on the pirate's island again, Seonghwa was keenly aware of how close to his home they were. He felt the need to go back and tell his mother what happened, that he was going to spend a lot of his time on a boat from now on if he knew her safe.

He had been thinking a lot about whether he could stay or not. He had given a promise to his captain, yes, but Hongjoong had also told him he could wait. If Seonghwa first wanted to make sure his mother was okay, then he could always join the crew later on.

Hongjoong had promised him he would still be there and wait for him.

So he did plan on asking him after they had talked with Liv whether or not he could go home to talk to her, to plan his future.

He felt a bit out of place trudging through the city together with them, the crowd parting around Hongjoong who looked mightily impressive with his long coat, sharp eyes, and quick steps. The whole main crew was with them (Seonghwa had automatically been ranked as such since he could read and had some survival skills to boast with. Also, Hongjoong might have been playing favourites, but the whole crew had agreed on his new rank as their cook. Yunho had been glad.)

Hanbyeol and Youjin had stayed on the ship, not really bothered by the happening as they did not seem important enough for Liv. (Another reason why Seonghwa was part of the main crew. Their shadows had basically shaped the future again.)

Seonghwa was walking pretty much in their middle, being right behind Captain who was flanked by Yunho and Mingi. The other four too were walking behind Seonghwa, their faces grim and their hands settled on their respective weapons.

They had talked about how their visit would go. Seonghwa was supposed to go there together with the rest and grab Tikki. She did not need to see her parents fight, and depending on how Liv might act, Hongjoong was ready to kill her. If that would be the case, they had decided to take Tikki with them, if not forever then at least for the time being until they found someone to take actual care of her.

Seonghwa was glad that he had gotten away with an easy task, but he could still not deny the nervous clench of his guts when they arrived in that alley, and Hongjoong lifted a harsh fist to pound at Liv's door.

Yongguk had assured them that she would know they were coming so when Liv did open and looked not the least surprised Hongjoong's guess turned out right. And according to the way his gaze darkened further, he did not appreciate that.

"Hongjoong..."

Liv looked... worse for wear. Her belly was full and round, and she supported it with one hand beneath, one palm was laying on top. Her locks were in a state of disarray, and her clothes did not quite fit right because of that stomach, and she looked drained.

Seonghwa frowned.

She looked so very pitiful. Even more so when Tikki came running behind her and clutched to her leg, looking up at the pirates with sparkling eyes.

They wouldn't actually-

"Drop the act. Ye feel that threatened now? Should have thought about it before trying to kill my men.", Hongjoong hissed without any mercy, and suddenly she straightened, staring him dead in the eyes with the usual seething hate. It happened so fast that Seonghwa could only blink perplexed.

"I did not try to kill ye nor them. Ye couldn't die."

Yunho crouched down at that moment, opening his arms for Tikki and before Liv could react, she already jumped forwards, right into Yunho's hug. Liv looked shocked for a moment, quickly finding her composture again and icily staring down at Hongjoong.

Yunho nuzzled Tikki for a moment before giving her to Seonghwa who then stepped aside a bit, still listening intently to the conversation while he cooed at her.

"How odd that still most of me crew got hurt. Guess I'm gonna repay that favour then. Tell me when I slip up and accidentally kill ye. I do not try to."

Hongjoong unsheathed his sword, and Seonghwa watched with rapt attention how he pointed the tip right at her stomach, not moving.

Liv gave a short laugh.

"What, ye be going to kill yer own child? Why not kill Tikki first then?"

Seonghwa saw that smirk beginning to play around Hongjoong's lips, and he knew it was his time to turn away, so he carefully covered Tikki's ears with his hands, mumbling to her gently while he walked further down the alley. San stayed close to his side as protection, and it was really just seconds later that Liv's scream pierced through the streets, making some men further away yell at her to shut the hell up.

Seonghwa was pretending everything was quite alright, gently bouncing Tikki in his arms. At the same time, San actually whistled an innocent melody, warningly nodding people to pass whenever they looked too curiously into the alley. Wooyoung was doing the same on the other end while the rest had restrained Liv, making sure she did not return to her house. Yongguk had warned them that her spells could bind them to it, making it hard to move or such.

Seonghwa had decided that magic was terrifying just as it was helping and he was quite happy he did not have too much to do with it.

They were still close enough to hear some conversation, Liv's screams dying down soon again with a choked up whimper.

"I let ye live once, I won't make the same mistake twice. This was not me child, and ye be not my responsibility anymore. Tell yer fellow witches in hell not to mess with me crew."

Liv tried to say something but her words ended in a gurgle, Seonghwa grimacing again. He gently patted Tikki's back, hiding her view when she tried to look around him.

"Dada?", she asked in a cautious and quiet voice, looking between San and Seonghwa worriedly.

"He's here, it's alright. He'll be right back." Seonghwa hugged her close again, peeking back into the alley to see Hongjoong wipe Liv's blood from his sword on her still body that had a growing puddle of liquid glinting around it.

At his signal the group turned, walking down towards San and Seonghwa in absolute indifference. Tikki looked at them curiously, however not letting go of her tight grip around Seonghwa's neck.

Hongjoong stepped up next to them, not daring to reach out to Tikki even when she smiled brightly at him.

"What now?", Seonghwa gently asked, nodding to the kid and Hongjoong merely shrugged, motioning them to follow.

"Take her with you. I will ask Yongguk soon whether he can take care of a kid, her being aboard a ship might get her sick pretty quickly." He sounded a bit softer than before, not quite calm yet but seeing Tikki certainly helped.

Seonghwa gave a quick affirmative, following together with the group again. He had a feeling that this had been too easy, that this could not be everything. He had expected some kind of voodoo stuff, one of their members dropping dead as soon as she did or Tikki dying and such. It seemed much too natural so far, and of course, he proved to be right.

It was only when Tikki suddenly pointed at Hongjoong, yelling out a warning 'Dada!' in the middle of the street that Seonghwa flinched, stumbling back into someone. The hands that settled on his hips calmly felt eerily familiar, the whole scenario felt way too commonplace but then there was metal crashing hard against metal, and Seonghwa flinched.

It felt like some kind of sick and twisted nightmare when Seonghwa looked up, freezing at the sight of Hongjoong and a man with a black hat that had crossed swords in front of them. Seonghwa's body locked up completely when soft breath touched his ear, a little giggle coming from somewhere further behind.

"We're back for good now.", Seonghwa's own voice whispered into his ear seductively, making Tikki actually punch him in the face with an indignant yell, her little fists uselessly hitting the air when Seonghwa pulled her away in panic.

His double just laughed.

"But don't worry. We are not here as your enemies. We took her soul in exchange for this curse. We are here, and we will fight at your side."

"What's the catch?" Seonghwa murmured back quietly, gently petting the scared Tikki while his own heart twisted in fear.

"Your souls. We were promised your souls. And while we can't take them by force now that our master died, they are ours to claim. However, this works only if we give something back. And that will be our loyalty."

"So when I tell you to get the fuck off-"

Immediately the hands disappeared, making Seonghwa blink surprisedly.

When he turned his double was standing behind him with a grin, both hands lifted in surrender. Well, that was a change indeed.

However, his soul? He did not agree with that.

"Leave then. Come back when I call for you.", he tried carefully, seeing his double step into some shadow without any objections and disappear there. Immediately he was back at Seonghwa's feet.

Seonghwa felt himself shake, his knees weak when the implication of this caught up with him.

They truly could not get rid of them. They were forced to work side by side with them now, and Seonghwa absolutely did not feel ready for that. The trauma already sat too deep.

When he turned again next time the other shadows had disappeared to, and some bystanders gave them confused glances as Hongjoong waved them over.

"Apparently they are working as our weapons now.", Mingi confusedly told the others, a visible blush evident on his face.

"But we can order them to leave."

"They want our souls."

"And we will die if they die.", Hongjoong ended with a grimace.

"Every order will come for a little price. Do not ever call them. I will consult Yongguk first about how to get rid of them."

Seonghwa was pretty sure they could not. Those shadows were part of themselves. They could never truly be gone. Of course, Liv had to curse them again before her death.

But they had to utilize that wisely right now. This may turn out in their favour depending what Yongguk said.

Hongjoong impatiently waved them to follow again, and everybody did, their faces pale and fists angry for the rest of the day.


	34. Not a Goodbye

"So." Seonghwa's mother looked between Hongjoong and Seonghwa sternly, the greying hairs on her temples giving her a more cold appearance than Seonghwa had ever seen on her.

Hongjoong looked at Seonghwa completely overwhelmed, his hair still in disarray even when he had fixed it after countless times of running his hands through it.

"He's a good man, mum.", Seonghwa mumbled sheepishly, letting Tikki grip his little finger a bit tighter. She was sitting on his lap and suckling on his thumb, distracting herself with his much larger hands.

"Is this his kid?"

It was not hard to see, they had the exact same nose, but Seonghwa still nodded, peeking over to a slumped over Hongjoong. The mighty captain was not all that mighty now that he was sitting opposite of Seonghwa's mom and Seonghwa pitied him a bit.

"She is. She's called Tikki. Say hello, Tikki." Seonghwa gently pulled his hand away, nudging the shy kid that promptly tried to hide within Seonghwa's clothes.

"She's your granny now, alright? Can you say that, gran-ny?"

She just mumbled into his shoulder, and with a smile, he petted her hair again. With sly eyes, he looked back at his mother, finding her face remarkably softer now. She actually looked as if she was ready to hold Tikki herself, not thinking of her as a dirty pirate brat anymore.

She still sent a suspicious glance in Hongjoong's direction.

"I take it your intentions with my son are of no pure nature?"

Hongjoong gasped at that, blushing a deep red that looked even darker around his whitish scar. He hurried to wave his hands dismissively, the panic quite apparent in his eyes.

"I didn't mean to-"

"Are you planning to make him a criminal? Somebody who kills people? I did not want my dear son to grow up like that. I wanted him to live his life without dirtying his hands."

Hongjoong exchanged a glance with Seonghwa, Tikki started nibbling at his thumb again.

"I- He does not have to. I have another crew member who does not fight, and I can ensure his safety by my side. My crew is not exchangeable or hired per journey as other ones are. We are one team."

She gave a distant hum, still looking between them three hesitantly.

It was actually Tikki who spoke up, letting Seonghwa's finger go with a wet noise.

"Granny angry at Dada? I... needs to protect Dada?", she asked very earnestly, her hands formed to tiny fists already again and Seonghwa had to laugh when he remembered her punching his double last time.

"No, no, granny is just a bit too protective of her son, baby, don't worry." He hugged her a bit closer, watching her nod pensively.

"Granny... Ddeonghwa Dada?" 

Seonghwa's mom actually had to smile now, quickly hiding her face with a cough but Seonghwa had already pointed an accusing finger at her.

"There! You can't be angry, face it! You already know he is no bad person!"

She hit the table with a huff.

"I remember your previous crushes, Hwa! This pirate here might be the most dangerous one the world has ever seen, and yet you try to persuade me with a cute little kid!"

"I am no kid!", Tikki protested immediately, looking ready to fight again and Seonghwa held her back with a giggle, fondly nodding over at the shy Hongjoong.

"Look at him, he's terrified of you. He would not be if you were not my mom."

"He would not be, would he not love you, airhead." She rolled her eyes while Seonghwa and Hongjoong just gasped, looking at each other with big eyes. The panic was evident in Hongjoong's eyes and Seonghwa felt his heart go wild until Tikki poked his chest with a giggle, leaning closer to listen at it.

Both of them turned away shyly.

"Don't embarrass him please. I also told you that I will stay with you for the time being. I just don't want you to remember him as a despicable murderer.", Seonghwa snorted with as much dignity as possible after he had collected himself. With his right hand, he carefully reached down between them too, pulling Hongjoong's cramped up hand out from underneath his thigh. He gently weaved their fingers together. Hongjoong immediately held onto him for dear life, nearly squeezing every feeling out of him.

"Leave you two. I want to spend some ladies' time alone with her, and if she turns out to be nothing like her father, I might consider letting her stay. And allowing him back here for that matter."

Hongjoong had probably never moved that fast when he jumped up, ushering Seonghwa out together with him. He barely had the time to give Tikki over to his mother's calm arms then the door was already being closed behind the two of them, Hongjoong giving a loud groan.

"She's horrible!"

"Hey, she's still my mom."

Hongjoong gave a wry chuckle at that, messing up his hair again.

"She's as soft as you but certainly much less gullible. If she brings up Tikki, she will turn out savage."

Seonghwa pouted at him.

"She brought up me too."

"Aye, but you have no pirate for a dad. What's your dad like?" He let Seonghwa pull him towards the barn on the back of the house, looking around their wild garden with appreciation on their way.

"I think he was a monk. Well, if you can call him that if he has kids. Was killed on a raid by pirates." Seonghwa shrugged, letting Hongjoong's hand go to reach for the saddle and reigns on the wall, taking them with him.

"Oh... I'm sorry, Seonghwa."

"It's fine. He was a liar and I've never met him. At least you care for your kid."

Hongjoong entered curiously after Seonghwa when he stepped into Jimmy's box, greeting the horse with gentle pats. He looked a bit apprehensive of the big animal but not quite scared, what Seonghwa took for a good sign.

Hongjoong watched him in silence while Seonghwa saddled Jimmy, bringing him outside with the pirate following like an obedient puppy. Seonghwa mounted the horse easily, holding one hand out for Hongjoong to take.

"Come. You shall learn to ride more than just the waves."

Hongjoong grinned impishly.

"Ye know I do know of other ways of riding. I be always open to ye teaching me."

With that he took Seonghwa's hand, letting him pull Hongjoong up to sit behind him. As soon as he had settled comfortably, they took off, trotting away through the far fields behind Seonghwa's home. The sun would go down soon, and in the far distance, the ocean was to be seen. An ocean Hongjoong would return to soon.

Seonghwa would miss him.

"Don't visit me in between. We sometimes get visited by people from the navy. It would be so embarrassing to see you being hanged in my own city."

Seonghwa would never allow that but Hongjoong did not have to know.

"When am I supposed to get you? If I never visit, how should I know?"

They had decided for Hongjoong to get him again if either Seonghwa's mother died much too early or they absolutely needed each other. Seonghwa's mother had also warned him to better not look deathly ill again just because he was apart from Hongjoong. The needing part would only work if she approved then. So they had needed to meet.

Seonghwa looked out over the smooth planes of grass, watching the sky turn a deep red when the sun started breaching the ocean on the far horizon.

He halted Jimmy, losing himself in the sight for a moment before sighing heavily.

His mother needed him. He was responsible for her much more than for Hongjoong. He would not wish her away just to spend time with his pirate king.

"Seonghwa?"

Seonghwa sighed again, turning his upper body around in Hongjoong's arms. The man looked devastatingly beautiful, the orange light of the very last rays of the sun illuminating his profile prettily und making his hair look as if it had been set aflame.

For a moment he stared at him, memorizing his features so he could dream about them every night from now on onward. He had not expected to ever become this involved with this pirate, and now that he was he could not remember a time without him, did not want that time back.

"Shiver me timbers. Don't look at me like that.", Hongjoong murmured distractedly, his eyes also flitting restlessly over Seonghwa's face.

"What do I look like?"

Hongjoong pulled a grimace, lifting his hands to gently cup Seonghwa's face. His hands felt rough against his skin, and he was handling them with special care, trying not to hurt Seonghwa.

"You look far gone. What did I tell you about having faith in pirates?"

"I don't think I have to distrust every single pirate. There are also pirates who don't fight, you know?", Seonghwa grinned, watching Hongjoong roll his eyes with a snort.

"That's a great example, sure. The exact moment to praise Mingi."

Seonghwa had to smile too, suddenly leaning forwards then to kiss Hongjoong much softer than they ever did. He felt the other man freeze up against him, not moving in order to not scare him away. He hesitated to kiss Seonghwa back, still not sure of the commitment these faint emotions between them might mean, but they were pirates for god's sake. They did not care about these hindrances.

Seonghwa let their lips mould against each other for a second more, shifting back when Hongjoong tilted his head to deepen the kiss.

"Promise me never to ask that double of yours for help.", Seonghwa murmured softly, feeling his neck go stiff while Hongjoong dropped his hands again.

"I could say that too. Ye gotta learn how to fight, matey."

They grinned at each other, Seonghwa blinking when he noticed how a dark grey twilight had already settled around them. It was starting to get cold, the sea wind not helping at all.

"I will. Maybe I will duel you when we meet again."

"I would like to see that."

Seonghwa pulled Jimmy around, gently urging him to go back while Hongjoong cuddled up against his back again.

They shared a peaceful silence while the first stars became noticeable above them, the same stars and the same skies they always looked up to. This would be their connection again.

They came home and brought Jimmy back in, feeding him together and then returning to Seonghwa's mother.

She had lit a fire and was sitting on the bench with Tikki cuddled up against her chest, deeply slumbering. Both of them looked very peaceful, and her face did also not turn dark again when Seonghwa stepped in. Hongjoong stayed in the open door, his hand still holding Seonghwa's while they waited for their verdict.

"She can stay. I will take her off your hands, pirate king." She nodded earnestly, making a bright grin spread over Hongjoong's face. 

"Thank you, Lady Park. I will not forget your help." He bowed quickly, avoiding Seonghwa's proudly gleaming eyes. He cleared his throat awkwardly.

"Well then... I shall take my leave. We will set sail in the morning." With that he turned to Seonghwa again, searching his eyes.

And Seonghwa could not resist him.

With a gentle movement, he pressed Hongjoong up against the doorframe, bringing down his lips to the pirates in a much more desperate kiss. It was a kiss that conveyed everything that had not been said between them, making Hongjoong gasp and Seonghwa tear up a bit when Hongjoong returned it.

They parted way too quickly, taking a moment to breathe heavily while their foreheads were pressed together.

"I have to leave."

"Then go."

None of them moved yet.

Seonghwa's mother gave a tired chuckle in her corner. 

"Do not take him to the port dear, for you will not return."

Seonghwa cursed like a sailor, pulling a quick laugh out of Hongjoong.

"Really wanna take ye to port right now.", Seonghwa softly mumbled, receiving another kiss.

"Don't. I might kidnap you."

They finally parted at that, Seonghwa's hands falling away when Hongjoong left.

"I will be back.", he promised, his frame already stepping out in the shadows again.

"I will await you."

And he would.

He would wait until they could sail again and not a day would pass that he would not hope to see a black flag approaching.

Hongjoong left, and Seonghwa stayed. He softly closed the door, turning to his mother.

He did not try to hide the fact that he was crying, instead just blinking harshly.

"Oh... He forgot his sword." Indeed the object was still stood in a corner, so very familiar to Seonghwa with the many memories it carried.

"I think he left it for you."

He would wait, then, to give it back when they next saw each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y'all LIVed through this 
> 
> As per usual thank everyone for their votes/kudos and comments! I really enjoy those~
> 
> My next story shall bee a wild wild west Seongjoong story! And after that I will write a sequel to this story~ 
> 
> I hope I see many of you there! 
> 
> Bye byeee ♥

**Author's Note:**

> Come scream at me on Twitter @Susimau_s


End file.
